Amor Brasileño
by Avi2013
Summary: es la historia de una brasileña que va de estudiante de intercambio a Vestal donde encontrara amigos, su familia, el amor y muchas sorpresas
1. Chapter 1

Un día común y corriente una linda pelirroja de 16 años arribó desde Brasil en busca de algo nuevo por vivir y hacer un intercambio estudiantil con un chico llamado Billy hasta graduarse, llego a la escuela, describamos a nuestra personaje, alta, delgada, pelirroja pero ella usaba pelucas por seguridad propia por algo que vivió y la peluca de hoy es una larga hasta la espalda mas o menos, la chasquilla rubia y el resto eran mechones celestes, verde agua, rosado y amarillo, caminaba por los salones buscando su casillero y llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes hasta que uno se atrevió y se presento ante ella

Ace- hola, tu debes ser la estudiante de intercambio

Mira- Olá (hola)

Ace- vienes de Brasil cierto

Mira- se (si)

Ace- oye entiendes el español pero no lo hablas o no te gusta

Mira- Sim, eu entendo espanhol, mas custou-me algumas palavras, se eu entendi (si, entiendo el español pero algunas palabras me cuestan, si me entendiste)

Ace- si te entiendo, estudie brasileño

Mira- realmente em portugues (portugues en realidad), e seu nome (como te llamas)

Ace- soy Ace y tu

Mira- Meu nome é Elvira, mas eu digo Mira (me llamo Elvira, pero me dicen Mira)

Ace- cual es tu primera clase, Mira

Mira- Ciência

Ace- tambien yo, vamos juntos

Mira- limpar (claro)

Mira y Ace fueron a su clase de ciencias y Mira estaba un poco nerviosa al ver tanta gente y el profesor la presento a los alumnos

Profesor- alumnos, ella es Elvira pero pueden decirle Mira porque a ella le acomoda mas asi, ella es el intercambio de Billy, saluda a tus compañeros

Mira- Olá

Profesor- de donde vienes Mira

Mira- Brasil

Profesor- bueno tengo entendido que tu entiendes el español pero no lo hablas

Mira- poco

Profesor- bueno sientate con Keith, alla junto a la ventana y toma un libro para que te orientes en la clase- le entrego uno de los libros de la clase- sabes leer en español cierto

Mira- se

Mira se fue a sentar con Keith quien la miro altiro con desprecio

Mira- Olá (hola)

Keith- quieres hablar en español no todos entendemos el brasileño

Ace- Keith los brasileños hablan portugues

Mira- obrigado Ace (gracias)

Ace- de nada

Profesor- alumnos por favor silencio

Keith- enserio quieres hablar español, aqui con suerte uno sabe portugues

Mira- desculpe, mas acho que a bolsa espanhola também alertou-me muito tarde e não tem tempo para aprender espanhol (perdon, pero me cuesta el español ademas me avisaron del intercambio muy tarde y no tuve tiempo de aprender español)

Keith- profesor quieo un cambio no soporto que me hable en otro idioma

Profesor- Clay tendras que acostumbrarte a estar con ella en las clases ademas comprendela, imagina que te avisaran muy tarde de un intercambio con un japones y no te quedara tiempo para aprender japones estarias igual que ella

Mira- obrigado (gracias)

Profesor- não tenho a agradecer (no tienes que agradecer)

Toco la campana

Profesor- salgan a recreo, ir em recesso

Ace espero a Mira afuera de la sala

Ace- Mira, tenemos que ir a la cafeteria

Mira- ok, onde está

Ace- ven conmigo

Los dos fueron a la cafeteria y se encontraron con los amigos de Ace

Ace- hola chicos, ella es Mira es la estudiante de intercambio de Billy

Baron- oye entiende el español

Mira- se

Alice- de donde vienes

Mira- Brasil

Runo- como es Brasil

Mira no sabia como responder hasta que Ace la alento

Ace- tranquila ellos tambien saben portugues

Mira- O Brasil é muito bom, as casas, as cores a paisagem, todos os (Brasil es muy lindo, las casas, los colores el paisaje, todo)

Dan- wow, cuentanos mas, por cierto mi nombre es Dan y el tuyo es Mira cierto

Mira- Sim, Elvira do meu nome, mas você pode me dizer Mira (si, mi nombre es Elvira pero puedes decirme Mira)

Julie- Elvira, que lindo nombre

Mira- obrigado (gracias)

Ace- sientate, oigan chicos y Shun

Dan- ya pronto viene

Mira- que é Shun (quien es Shun)

Baron- un miembro de nuestro grupo, La Resistencia

Ace- si somos La Resistencia, y Keith con quien te sentaste es un Vexo

Mira- Quem são os Vexos (quienes son los Vexos)

Shun- los de atras

Mira- você é Shun (tu eres Shun)

Shun- es un placer Mira

Mira- Shun também (igualmente Shun), Os Vexos e que disse que eles são (y Los Vexos quienes dijeron que son)

Julie- esos de atras, siempre nos molestan

Dan- y hablando de los reyes de Roma

Los vexos se acercaban hacia ellos

Keith- vaya, vaya, si son mis perdedores favoritos

Mira- ter qualquer problema com eles foda (tienes algun problema con ellos mierda (perdon por la palabrota)

Volt- y tu quien se supone que eres

Mira- sou o intercâmbio de estudantes Billy (soy la estudiante de intercambio de Billy)

Gus- que dijo

Ace- ella es Mira es la estudiante de intercambio de Billy

Shadow- que hermoso cabello

Mira- obrigado (gracias)

Dan- oigan y ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer

Keith- lo unico que hace que este edificio sea divertido es verlos sufrir y se agrega una mas a la lista

Mira- Que sorte você é bonito porque você não é muito inteligente, eu não deixo ninguém entrar no meu caminho (que suerte que eres lindo porque no eres muy listo, yo no dejo que cualquier persona se meta en mi camino)

Keith- que dijiste

Julie- dijo: que suerte que eres lindo porque no eres muy listo, yo no dejo que cualquier persona se meta en mi camino

Keith- te crees muy ruda, te reto para la tarde una pequeña guerra de paintball

Mira- Se o seguro é mais o ouvi fome para resolver conflitos (si seguro, es lo mas fome que he escuchado para resolver conflictos)

Keith- deja de hablar en portugues, me vas a provocar migraña

Mira- obligame, y mejor vallanse que yo cuando me enojo doy unos golpes como para dejarlos con fracturas

Mylene- mejor vamonos, yo no la soporto

Los Vexos se fueron a su mesa y los chicos siguieron hablando con Mira

Baron- oye y cual es tu apellido

Mira- Coleman

Shun- Elvira Coleman es tu nombre

Mira- se

Runo- eres simpatica, y no se por que como que te encuentro parecida a Keith

Mira- não, não acho que eu olhar tão estúpido (no, no creo que me parezca a ese estupido)

Dan- ha, es un buen punto

Toco para regresar a sus clases

Runo- que clase tienes ahora

Mira- educação física (Educacion Fisica)

Julie- nosotros tambien, ven apurate

Mira- ok, obrigado

Llegaron al gimnasio y el profesor los estaba esperando para iniciar la clase

Lynk- por fin llegaron Resistencia, no me van a presentar a su nueva amiga

Dan- Mira el es Lynk es una rata de alcantarilla

Mira- e perceber (ya lo note)

Profesor- alumnos por favor hagan una linea hacia el lado y quien de ustedes es la estudiante Elvira Coleman

Mira- I Professor (yo profesor)

Profesor- pasa al frente

Mira- professor precisa (que necesita profesor)

Profesor- bueno vamos a hacer un pequeño numero de baile samba entonces para que les muestres a tus compañeros como se baila

Mira- professor me dá um pouco de vergonha (profesor me da un poco de verguenza)

Profesor- pero si no quieres bailar solo di lo necesario de ese baile

Mira- consiste de um movimento hip muito solto e quando você já tem que o movimento pode adicionar os movimentos do braço (consiste en un movimiento de cadera muy suelto y cuando ya se tiene ese movimiento se le puede agregar un movimiento de brazos)

Profesor- gracias, vuelve a la fila

Mira- se

Trabajaron en el baile hasta el segundo recreo en el se iba a realizar un pequeño juego de basketball en el gimnasio

Mira- Eu amo basquete sempre foi o meu esporte favorito (me encanta el basketball siempre ha sido mi deporte favorito)

Ace- si a mi tambien me gusta

Julie- los jugadores son muy sexy

Mira- é normal (es normal de ella)

Runo- si, asi es ella cuando ve a un chico como Keith

Mira- quão sexy é Keith (que tan sexy es Keith)

Alice- bueno es el mas lindo de la escuela y el chico mas temido y respetado

Dan- claro que no yo soy mas guapo

Mira- Dan ciúmes (celoso Dan)

Dan- claro que no

Shun- y hablando de los reyes de Roma ahi vienen

Keith- no puede ser siempre a donde voy estan ustedes y sus caras perdedoras

Ace- te molesto en preguntar que te hicimos para que nos molestes

Gus- sabes perfectamente lo que hicieron

Mira- e eu posso pedir que você está falando para eles que fez sozinho (y yo puedo preguntar de que estan hablando que hicieron ustedes para ellos los molesten)

Ace- yo ni me acuerdo si hicimos algo que le afectara tanto a Keith

Keith- te lo explico, hace algunos años mi hermanota estudiaba aqui y por culpa de ellos se fue a Brasil y ya ni siquiera puedo contactarla

Mira- dói, eu não pergunte, não doía tanto que eu pensei que você (que lastima, no debi preguntar, no crei que te doleria tanto)

Keith- yo ya lo he superado con los años pero aun asi los odio

Mira- é sua irmã poderia conhecê-la (como se llama tu hermana tal vez la conozco)

Keith- se llamaba Mira, era muy dulce y tierna

Mira- Sinto muito, mas eu não sei, desculpe por desperdiçar seu tempo (lo siento pero no la conozco, perdon por hacerte perder el tiempo)

Keith- ella era muy pequeña, no creo que me recuerde a mi o a nuestro padre

Keith se fue con sus amigos a otro lado

Ace- wow, jamas habia visto ese lado de Keith

Runo- si, aunque yo no recuerdo a su hermana

Alice- yo creo que la recuerdo un poco, recuerdo una vez que la estabamos molestando y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Keith y despues el se nos acerco y nosotros salimos corriendo

Mira- que era o seu nome Mira (ese era su nombre Mira)

Baron- a Ace le gustaba Mira por eso la molestaba tanto y nos convencia de que fueramos a molestarla

Mira- que loucura (que loco)

En otra parte los Vexos estaban hablando sobre Mira

Lynk- que extraño nombre

Mylene- cual

Gus- el de la chica del intercambio, se llama Elvira pero todos por alguna razon le dicen Mira

Keith- ese era el nombre de mi hermana, Mira, me pregunto que sera de ella, si habra crecido y si aun me recuerda

Volt- pobre Keith, se nota que la querias mucho

Keith- si, la queria mucho, era la unica razon por la cual me gustaba ser el mayor

Shadow- para hacerla sufrir

Keith- claro que no, para cuidarla y no dejarla apartarse de mi, aunque lo extraño es que esa chica, Coleman tiene los mismos ojos y la misma carita de Mira, es muy extraño

Volviendo donde estaba la Resistencia

Baron- Keith es muy extraño, vieron como miraba a Mira

Shun- cierto es como si la conociera

Mira- Eu não lembro de ter visto (yo no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca)

Shun- estas segura

Mira- sim, muito seguro (si, muy segura)

Julie- bueno debe haber una explicacion logica para que mire a Mira como si ya se conocieran

Runo- Mira segura de que no los has visto en alguna parte de Brasil

Mira- nem mesmo no Brasil eu vi ou lateralmente (no ni siquiera en Brasil lo he visto, ni de reojo)

Dan- bueno tiene que haber una explicacion, Mira donde vives

Mira- Minha mãe me deu o endereço onde meu pai mora, para que você pudesse me guiar pelas ruas (mi mama me dio la direccion de donde vive mi papa asi que ustedes podrian guiarme por las calles)

Ace- con gusto cuando termine el partido nos podemos retirar

Alice- si y podemos ayudar a Mira a encontrar la casa de su padre

Mira- os meninos agradeceria muito (se los agradeceria mucho chicos)

Runo- no tienes que agradecer, lo hacemos por mucho cariño que te hemos tomado en el dia

Mira- Eu também tomado um gosto para eles, amigos (yo tambien les he tomado cariño, amigos)


	2. Chapter 2

Finalizo el partido y Mira y sus nuevos amigos se retiraron pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo se toparon con la persona que mas odiaban

Hydron- si son mis perdedores favoritos

Mira- você já se olhou no espelho (te has mirado al espejo)

Hydron- quien es esta

Dan- Hydron te presento a la estudiante de intercambio

Julie- ella hizo el intercambio con Billy

Hydron- ni que tanto fuera una perdedora mas al grupo

Hydron se alejo de ellos

Mira- É minha imaginação ou tem a mesma atitude de Keith (es mi imaginacion o tiene la misma actitud de Keith)

Baron- si estos dos son como hermanos, pero vamos debemos encontrar el lugar que te marco tu madre

Mira- aqui esta (por aqui esta)- saco un papel y se lo entrego a Ace

Ace- oye, tu madre y Clay son conocidos

Mira- não sei, porque (no lo se, porque)

Ace- esta es la direccion de la casa de Keith

Mira- Acho que você está se confundido (estas seguro creo que te confundes)

Dan- no, no se confunde es la casa de Keith, tendremos que ir hacia alla

Baron- chicos, pero el barrio rico queda muy lejos

Shun- entonces vallamos antes de que se nos haga muy tarde

Runo- bien vamos

Todos fueron hacia el barrio rico donde vivian las personas de la alta sociedad, se demoraron un poco en llegar, pero llegaron al hogar de los Clay

Mira- sério é uma casa parece um departamento (en serio es una casa parece un departamento)

Alice- aunque no lo creas lo es, es una casa Mira

Runo- llamemos a la puerta- golpeo la puerta y muy rapido le fueron a abrir

Mucama- si niños a quien buscan

Alice- buscamos al señor Clay

Mucama- pasen niños, hace mucho frio afuera

Mira- e, portanto, não comparável com o frio do Brasil (ni tanto no es comparable con el frio de Brasil)

Entraron a la casa y todos estaban sorprendidos la casa era enorme por dentro y por fuera, la mucama les dijo que esperaran ahi y que iba a ir a buscar al señor Clay, se fue a una habitacion donde estaba el trabajando

Mucama- patron, unos niños lo buscan

Clay- unos niños

Mucama- si unos niños de la escuela del señorito Keith y una estudiante que nunca habia visto

Clay- voy enseguida, gracias, puede retirarse

El señor Clay salio de su oficina y fue a su sala de estar donde estaban los niños esperandolo

Clay- que necesitan niños estoy algo ocupado, mi ex-esposa me llamo y me dijo que mi hija iba a venir por un intercambio estudiantil

Julie- ella es Mira, es la del intercambio estudiantil

Mira- eu troco com Billy (hice intercambio con Billy)

Clay- tu eres la del intercambio, quien te dio mi direccion

Mira- minha mãe, eu acho que você sabe disso, é chamado de Isaura, Isaura Coleman (mi mama, creo que usted la conoce, se llama Isaura, Isaura Coleman)

Clay- si, si la conozco, ella es mi ex-esposa

Dan- oiga, señor Clay, esperaremos a Mira afuera para que usted hable con ella

Clay- si, por favor

Los chicos salieron y esperaron a su amiga afuera

Clay- escucha Mira, es imposible que tu seas mi hija, ella es pelirroja

Mira- Sou ruiva, apenas escondê-lo para a própria segurança (soy pelirroja, solo que lo escondo por seguridad propia)- se quito la peluca y se revelo como era- Acho que não me reconhecem por anos (no creo que me reconozcas por los años)

Clay- Mira, no lo creo, estas tan grande y tan linda

Mira- me hizo bien vivir en Brasil y casi olvide el español

Clay- pero casi ni te reconoci, y como esta tu madre

Mira- bien, y Keith

Clay- crei que no lo recordarias

Mira- lo vi en la escuela, y porque se tiño loiro (rubio)

Clay- asunto de el, esta en su habitacion, quieres verlo

Mira- se (si)

Clay- vamos, pero va a ser una sorpresa

Mira- Sim, eu faço (si, me gusta)

Los dos fueron a la habitacion de Keith y se dieron cuenta de que estaba en el baño entonces le dijo a Mira que se escondiera en el closet, y lo esperara ahi, Keith salio del baño

Keith- papa, que pasa que estas haciendo aqui

Clay- oye quieres pararte ahi- le apunto al closet

Keith- ok- se paro en el closet

Clay- correte un poco a la izquierda

Keith- ahi

Clay- si justo AHI

Mira- surpresa- salio detras de Keith haciendo que se asustara- oi, não sei se você se lembra de mim (hola, no se si te acuerdas de mi)

Keith- no, no es cierto, que estas haciendo aqui

Mira- estudiante de intercambio

Keith- ya no corres en la lista, pero porque ocultabas tu cabello

Mira- algo personal mio

Clay- no estas feliz de ver a tu hermana

Keith- claro que si, pero no se como expresarlo, oye pero la duda que tengo, te llamas Mira o Elvira

Mira- siempre mi nombre fue Elvira, pero todos por alguna razon me decian Mira

Clay- es cierto, se llama Elvira, pero todos le decimos Mira

Mira- hablando de todos, eu esqueço os caras com emoção (me olvide de los chicos por la emocion)

Clay- les dire que te vas a quedar aqui un tiempo hasta que encuentres un lugar- le guiño el ojo

Clay bajo y les dijo eso a los chicos, en la habitacion de Keith, cierta pelirroja se sentia algo incomoda por lo que habia pasado en la escuela

Keith- te pasa algo

Mira- no, nada, solo siento una incomodidad por lo que paso en la escuela

Keith- casi ni te reconozco, cambiaste mucho, te extrañe jamas espere volver a verte

Mira- tu igual cambiaste e igual te extrañe y no esperaba que nos volvieramos a ver

Keith- sabes, esta vez no te dejare escapar de mi lado

Mira- Keith, cuando nos graduemos, tendre que irme otra vez, y esta vez si sera para siempre, en Diciembre tendre que ir a retirar mi boleto y en este primer dia me odiaste por ser como soy

Keith- cuando no sabia que eras tu, por que te fuiste

Mira- yo no fui quien tomo la decision, fue mi mama, ella se queria ir a Brasil con uno de nosotros y me tomo a mi

Keith- creo que lo recuerdo, cuando me tiraste el pelo, lo recuerdo...

FLASHBACK

Isaura- escucha Clay si o si me voy a Brasil

Clay- Isaura amor puedo remediarlo

Isaura- no me digas eso me voy a Brasil con uno de los niños

Fue al living y agarro a Mira quien estaba ugando con Keith

Isaura- Mira nos vamos a Brasil

Mira- no, mama, no quiero

Isaura- dije que nos vamos- Mira fue llevada a la fuerza y como no queria le tiro el pelo a Keith

Isaura y Mira se fueron y no volvieron

FIN FLASHBACK

Keith- eso recuerdo que paso y desde ese dia no volvimos a vernos

Mira- perdon por tirarte el cabello

Keith- antes te lo hubiera devuelto y mas fuerte, pero ahora comprendo que me lo tiraste porque querias quedarte conmigo

Mira- ademas de ser mi hermano mayor, fuiste mi mejor amigo

Keith- lo mismo digo, son las 20:30hrs, que hora es en Brasil

Mira- son las 21:30hrs hay diferencia de una hora

Keith- en que parte de Brasil vivias

Mira- Rio de Janeiro, es muy lindo ese lugar y cada año pasa el Carnaval de Rio de Janeiro, y la gente se viste tan colorida, yo honestamente diria que Rio de Janeiro es el lugar mas lindo de Brasil

Keith- asi que en Brasil ya son las 21:45hrs

Mira- si pronto me dara sueño- bostezo- ya me dio sueño

Keith- puedes aguantar una hora mas

Mira- no lo se, quiero dormir, permisito- se apoyo en el hombro de Keith

Su padre subio a verlos

Clay- se quedo dormida

Keith- si, cambio mucho

Clay- si, duerme con ella esta noche, te parece

Keith- bien, no ha olvidado el español, eso es bueno, en la mañana no soportaba que me hablara en portugues

Clay- escucha Keith, no le puedes decir a tu amigos que ustedes son hermanos y si los ven juntos di que son novios

Keith- bien

Keith durmio con su hermana por esa noche y a la mañana se fueron a su escuela y Mira siguio hablando portugues como lo hizo en su primer dia

Mira- oi pessoal, como são (hola chicos, como estan)

Julie- el señor Clay anoche nos dijo que nos fueramos y que te iba a dejar quedarte ahi un tiempo

Mira-oh sim, foi muito gentil da sua (ah si fue muy amable de su parte)

Keith- no pueder ser mis 8 perdedores favoritos

Ace- si sabes que Mira se queda en tu casa

Keith- si mi padre la dejo solo porque es hija de una amiga brasileña de el que se llama como una esclava famosa del lugar

Mira- nome de escravo que não significa que eles devem ser tratados como um (que tenga nombre de esclava no quiere decir que deban tratarla como una)

Keith- callate, volviendo al tema porque no para las vacaciones de invierno se buscan otra escuela

Mira- Férias de Inverno (vacaciones de invierno)

Julie- si es cuando celebramos el dia de la independencia

Baron- siempre la celebramos en un restobar, nos dejan entrar gratis ese dia

Mira- Quando é o Dia da Independência aqui no Brasil é 07 de setembro (cuando es el dia de la independencia aqui, en Brasil es el 7 de septiembre)

Gus- el 4 de julio

Mira- e os Estados Unidos, que correspondem (como en estados unidos que coincidencia)

Shadow- como sabes que en Estados Unidos es el mismo dia

Mira- Eu cresci com Os Simpsons (me crie con Los Simpson)

Dan- ja tambien yo

Volt- que ridiculos, prefiero besar el escusado a seguir hablando con ustedes

Keith- creo que tienes razon, vamonos

Lynk- oye una duda porque tu cabello hoy es verde si ayer era de colores

Mira- sempre mudar a cor do meu cabelo, é divertido, pelo menos para mim (siempre cambio el color de mi cabello, es divertido, al menos para mi)

Mylene- vamonos Lynk

Mira- você faz bem Freddy Krueger (que te valla bien Freddy Krueger)- refiriendose a Keith

Dan- esa estuvo buena, ahi que anotarla

Toco la campana para ingresar a clases, tenian Artistica

Profesor- buenos dias alumnos

Todos- buenos dias profesor

Profesor- quien es la alumna de intercambio

Mira- me (soy yo)

Profesor- es un placer señorita... Elvira

Mira- Mira, digo (me dicen) Mira

Profesor- esta bien Mira, ya conoces a tus nuevos compañeros, bueno entonces iniciemos la clase, hoy vamos a hacer un retrato de este plato de frutas asi que saquen sus pinceles y a pintar

Mira- o tempo disse que jogar o próximo intervalo (a que hora dijo que toca el siguiente recreo)

Ace- te comprendo, esto va a estar dificil

Hydron- si, seguro nos lo vamos a creer eres bueno para la pintura Grit

Ace- no me vuelvas a hablar Hydron

Volt- oye Coleman que tan buena eres para la pintura

Mira- não muito boa (no muy buena)

Profesor- alumnos menos platica y mas trabajo

Todos- si profesor

Todos comenzaron a trabajar hasta que toco la campana para ir al segundo recreo, salieron a fuera y todos estaban un poco aburridos, no sabian que hacer hasta que se les ocurrio ir al patio de atras donde habia un pequeño jardin con arboles y flores

Mira-ooh, este lugar é tão bonito, porque me mostrou antes (ooh, este lugar es tan bonito, porque no me lo mostraron antes)

Runo- es que iba a ser una sorpresa pero como estabamos aburridos se nos ocurrio venir aqui

Alice- este lugar siempre fue mi favorito

Hydron- y era el lugar mas hermoso de aqui

Mira- Eu acho que, outro Vexo (adivino, otro Vexo)

Ace- oh si, muy correcto

Hydron- oigan Vexos, vamonos de aqui

Keith- y tu desde cuando te crees el lider del grupo

Mira- esses caras são raros (esos tipos son raros)

Dan- tienes toda la razon, oigan chicos hagamos algo divertido

Shun- como que genio

Julie- juguemos a las quemadas, chicas contra chicos

Runo- si hagamoslo

Alice- si, vamos Mira, sabes jugar

Mira- se óbvio (si, obvio)

Runo- por que no nos haces el honor Mira

Mira- alegremente (con gusto)


	3. Chapter 3

Mira hizo el primer tiro apuntando hacia Ace, su primer tiro dio justo en el blanco a lo que Ace se enojo

Ace- oye que te pasa, estaba distraído

Mira- que não foi minha culpa (eso no fue mi culpa)

Alice- tiene razon, no deberias estar distraido en este juego

Runo- y ahora va mi tiro hacia Dan- lanzo la pelota y Dan recibio el impacto en sus partes intimas

Dan- aaaaaaaaaaaaah!, mis cositas

El juego termino porque un profesor iba pasando cerca y escucho el grito de Dan asi que les quito la pelota, aun que no les importo mucho ademas la pelota era de la escuela, pero lo malo fue que les dio un castigo en el salon de musica, todos fueron al salon de musica y pasaron ahi el resto de la mañana

Mira- Esta sala de música é uma bagunça (este salon de musica es un asco)- dijo mirando una gotera en el techo

Baron- al director solo le importan los deportes

Alice- Baron!

Baron- que?, es cierto, es la pura verdad

Mira- não, porque eu sinto que isso é como Lemonade Mouth (no se porque siento que esto es como Lemonade Mouth)

Runo- es cierto, pero nosotros somos muchos para una banda

Dan- yo no lo creo, ustedes cuatro podrian cantar

Alice- yo no canto

Julie- por que

Alice- si no lo han notado, yo canto opera, y ademas estudie los clasicos, no entendere nada de lo que quieran tocar, me retiro, suerte para lo que quieran hacer- salio de la sala

Runo- wow jamas la vi tan enojada, y tu Mira que dices

Mira- tem que tentar (hay que intentarlo)

Dan- asi se habla, por cierto toco la guitarra

Ace- desde cuando

Dan- hace un mes

Shun- no me gusta la musica, pero si hacen una banda yo podria ser su manager

Baron- oigan tengo una melodia en el bajo, quien inventa una letra

Mira- eu acho que tenho um, eu preciso de sua ajuda meninas (creo que tengo una, chicas necesito su ayuda)

(Breakthrough de Lemonade Mouth)

Mira

Oooh Yeah mmm breakthrough

Up down spinnin' all around  
Fly high, fall into the glide  
Sometimes dreams can feel so far away  
Time keeps skippin' out of beat  
Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
Life is a string of cloudy days

Runo

(Here we go)  
Sometimes it's raising your voice  
Sometimes it's making some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, keep on moving on  
Keep on moving on

Mira

Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's time I breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a roller coaster

Julie

Shake it till you make it  
till you break it out  
don't stop till you break it out  
Shake it till you make it  
till you break it out  
Don't stop till you break it out

Mira

Stop, still take another breath  
Road block, move it to the left  
Get around whatever is in your way  
Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces  
Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers  
It's gonna be your turn to play  
It's gonna be your turn to play

Runo

Sometimes it's raising your voice  
Sometimes it's making some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)  
Keep on, keep on moving on  
Keep on moving on

Mira

Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's time I breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a roller coaster

Ace (rap)

I can see it in the blind sight  
Movin' through the limelight  
Groovin' to the music  
only use it when the times right  
Hoping I can do it through the shadows  
I can shine bright  
Usually life is only one shot and this is on  
Listen to the rhythm we given and it will make you  
Start pushin' through barriers it'll take you  
Wherever that you wanna go  
Never to late to  
Keep pushin' till you break through

Runo

Sometimes it's raising your voice  
Sometimes it's making some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong (World it was wrong)

Whenever you can't see the light (Can't see the light)  
Whenever there's no end in sight (No one in sight)  
Keep on, keep on moving on  
Keep on moving on

Mira

Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's time I breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a roller coaster

Julie

Shake it till you make it  
till you break it out  
Don't stop till you break it out  
Shake it till you make it  
till you break it out (put your hands up)  
Don't stop till you break it out (put your hands up)

Shake it till you make it  
till you break it out  
Don't stop till you break it out (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)  
Shake it till you make it  
till you break it out  
Don't stop

Mira

Here comes a breakthrough

Tocaron sin darse cuenta de que el micrófono de la sala estaba encendido igual que el equipo y todos los alumnos los habían escuchado cantar

Mira- que foi incrível (eso fue increible)

Shun- wow no sabia que cantaran tan bien chicas y tu Ace gran rap, en definitivo soy su manager si quieren seguir escribiendo canciones

Julie- no estoy segura

Mira- eu faço amor, eu gosto (yo si quiero, me gusto)

Runo- a mi tambien, ustedes chicos que dicen

Ace/Dan/Baron- hagamoslo

Julie- bien, lo hare

Baron- oigan hay que pensar un nombre para la banda

Shun- que tal La Secundaria

Runo-no, otro

Mira- Longe das Ruas (Lejos de las Calles)

Ace- Lejos de las Calles

Mira- se fosse o nome de um disco (si, era el nombre de una disco)

Dan- a mi me gusta

Shun- bien entonces el nombre de la banda a partir de ahora es Lejos de las Calles

Baron- pero en portugues, o sea: Longe das Ruas

Dan- si, ese es excelente, somos Longe das Ruas, el nuevo grupo que estremecera a Vestal

Todos- si!

Salieron de la sala de musica y todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudirles

Mira- está a acontecer (que esta pasando)

Ace- no lo se

Keith- no lo saben, todos los escuchamos cantar y quieren mas

Shadow- el director dijo que los queria escuchar cantar en la fiesta de pre Halloween

Mira- pré bruxas partido (fiesta de pre halloween)

Volt- adivino en tu pais no lo hacen

Mira- não fazer esse tipo de festa, basta celebrar o Carnaval do Rio de Janeiro (no hacemos ese tipo de fiestas, solo celebramos el Carnaval de Rio de Janeiro)

Runo- no asistiremos eso solo fue porque estabamos aburridos, ademas no puedes entrar si no estas disfrazado

Julie- de que te disfrazaras

Gus- lo van a hacer si o no

Baron- que la vocalista decida

Mira- poderíamos tentar (podriamos intentarlo)

Dan- entonces ya esta dicho, y de que nos disfrazamos

Ace- enserio quieres disfrazarte

Dan- bueno no seria el estilo del Halloween

Mira- disfracense você, eu não quero (ustedes disfracense, yo no quiero)

Runo- por que es divertido

Julie- si, con Runo siempre nos disfrazamos de lo mismo, y de lo mas sexy

Keith- jamas podre olvidar el del año pasado, quede traumado con eso

Lynk- si tambien yo, fue horrible

Julie- aah por favor

Ace- en realidad tiene razon yo tampoco puedo olvidarlo

Shun/Baron/Dan- cierto

Runo- es cierto Julie exageras un poco con los disfraces en Halloween

Mira- e outra vez eu não sei o que você está falando (y nuevamente yo no se de que estan hablando)

Dan- saben que mejor vamonos

Keith- Mira apurate

Todos los alumnos se retiraron y Mira fue a buscar unas cosas a su casillero y encontro una nota

Mira- isto é (que es esto)

FLASHBACK (NOTA)

Tus ojos son azules como el cielo

con un talento oculto

quiero verte pronto

en la lectura me encontaras

el dia que mas adoran todos

a tu lado siempre estare

cuando mis sentimientos confiese

ante tu mirada de angel

atte: tu admirador secreto

FIN FLASHBACK

Keith- Mira vienes

Mira- si ya voy- guardo la nota rapido

Keith- vamos

Los dos salieron de la escuela hacia el auto de Keith y entraron al auto

Mira- hace calor

Keith- yo tengo frio

Mira- tu brazo esta caliente- le toco su brazo

Keith- ya vamonos

Encendio el auto y se fueron ya que de imprevisto comenzo a llover y a granizar, llegaron a su hogar y su padre estaba dormido en su oficina entonces subieron a sus habitaciones sin despertarlo

Keith- papa dijo que te habia arreglado tu habitacion en la que dormias antes

Mira- ya ni me acordo (acuerdo) cual era

Keith- que lastima, creo que esta era- abrio una habitacion y resulto que esa era- oh aqui esta

Mira- parece habitacion de niña de 5 años, por que pintura rosa, y por que princesas

Keith- no te gustan las princesas

Mira- nunca me gustaron


	4. Chapter 4

Mira observo cada parte de su nueva habitación e incluso vio una foto de ella con su hermano cuando eran niños

Mira- había olvidado esta foto, casi no recuerdo nada de lo que viví aquí

Keith- te comprendo, antes me sentía bien siendo el mayor pero cuando te fuiste, ya no era lo mismo y quería tener a alguien con quien divertirme en esos tiempos y ese es uno de los motivos por los que molesto a tus amigos

Mira- enserio me querías

Keith- te sigo queriendo, siempre soñé con un día como este, los dos juntos como cuando éramos niños, excepto que esta vez no están nuestros padres discutiendo

Mira- yo a veces creía que había sido un sueño, pero en realidad estaba en mi memoria y nunca se lo conté a nadie aunque en las noches soñaba con nosotros dos juntos y sin que nadie nos separara, pero no creí que podría suceder

Keith- y por que no te gustan las princesas

Mira- Keith no soy esa clase de chicas que les gustan las princesas y tener buenos modales como ellas, no, soy de esas chicas que buscan acción y aventura en sus vidas si no fuera por eso no habría aceptado el intercambio con Billy

Keith- el sábado es la fiesta del pre Halloween, si vas tienes que ir disfrazada y además tienes tu pequeña banda

Mira- por favor solo fue una canción de un grupo que conozco, y en Halloween nunca me disfracé, mi mama no me dejaba, solo acompañaba a unos amigos como si yo fuera la hermana mayor, nada mas

Keith- anda será divertido, todas las fiestas aquí en Vestal te aseguro que son mejores que las que haz visto en Brasil

Mira- bien iré, pero debe ser disfraz obligatorio, no me gusta disfrazarme, además una vez mi mama me vistió de esclava y fue horrible era como la esclava Isaura pero pelirroja, y además había un niño que estaba disfrazado del señor Leoncio, fue horrible

Keith- pero no llores, ni siquiera lagrimas de cocodrilo, y no te disfraces como Julie, jamás olvidare el del año pasado, se me eriza la piel cada vez que pienso en eso

Mira- pobre Keith, es en la escuela cierto

Keith- sip

Mira- bueno, me puedes dejar sola por favor

Keith- ok- salio de la habitación

Mira se quedo sola en su habitación recordando Brasil, eso la hizo sentir muy triste y no pudo aguantar el llanto, quería estar con sus amigos, los que hablaban su idioma, los que compartían gustos con ella e iban a todas partes sin importarles lo que dijeran sus padres por que ellos se sentían felices y recordó el día en que tuvo que ir al aeropuerto para su viaje de intercambio y sus amigos fueron personalmente a despedirse de ella con sus mejores deseo

Mira- amanhã vou mostrar quem eu realmente sou (mañana les mostrare quien soy en realidad)- hablo para si misma y se quito la peluca para irse a dormir

Mira se durmio y al otro dia se levanto temprano para irse a la escuela, Keith la dejo a unas calles de la escuela para que no sospecharan y luego ella cruzo la calle y Keith casi la atropella a proposito para cubrirlos

Mira- errado com você idiota, você é cego parece deu a licença (que te pasa estupido, estas ciego parece que te regalaron la licencia)

Keith- tienes algun problema, no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino esclava

Mira- como você me chamar (como me llamaste)

Keith- estas sorda, es-cla-va, que no conoces a tu pais, tu gente deciende de esclavos

Mira- abolicionistas, pesquisas wikipedia, meu país é decediente de ablicionistas que lutaram para libertar todos os povos escravizados, mas para eles até seu escravo grave (abolicionistas, busca en wikipedia, mi pais es decediente de ablicionistas que lucharon para liberar a toda la gente esclava de no ser por ellos hasta tu serias esclavo)

Keith- largate de mi vista

Mira- de bom grado, eu não estaria mais aqui (con gusto, no quisiera estar aqui ni un minuto mas)

Mira se alejo y noto que todos estaban mirando su cabellera pelirroja totalmente natural

Runo- Mira que le hiciste a tu cabello, es hermoso jamas habia visto un pelirrojo tan natural

Mira- Alice e que (y el de Alice que)

Runo- bueno si, ademas de el de Alice

Mira- eu te contar um segredo, usar perucas (les digo un secreto, uso pelucas)- les dijo entre susurro

Julie- que cool, tienes unas de sobra

Mira- eu tenho uma gaveta de perucas (tengo un cajon de pelucas)

Runo- nos prestas una para Halloween, una para cada una

Mira- limpar (claro)

Baron- oigan chicas vengan rapido Dan se cayo en el lago

Julie- vamos, vamos

Fueron al lago de los patos y Dan estaba como loco dentro del agua con los patos picandole por todas partes

Mira- isso é para fazer o upload para a Internet (esto esta como para subirlo a internet)

Dan- no es gracioso

Julie- pero como caiste al lago

Lynk- por que no me lo preguntaste Julie

Hydron- fue lo mejor que hicimos en el dia

Mira- são pervertidos ou (son pervertidos o que)

Lynk- quieres que te empujemos tambien

Mira- eu adoraria ver você tentar (me encantaria verte intentarlo)

Gus- ustedes dos que estan haciendo, estos no valen nuestro tiempo

Runo- vamos ayudemos a Dan

Julie- dame la mano Dan

Mira- vá, vá (vamos, vamos)

Gus- quien es la pelirroja

Hydron- la brasileña

Keith- aqui estan ah, por que estan con estos estupidos

Mira- você já se olhou no espelho (te has mirado al espejo)

Baron- hay que anotar esa tambien

Mira- ouvir e Ace (oigan y Ace)

Baron- no ha llegado

Mira- que dói (que lastima)

Dan- dijo que hoy se iba a demorar un poco en llegar

Mira- eu sinto falta (que extraño)

Runo- ya llegara, siempre es asi los Viernes, le gusta faltar una hora los Viernes

Shun- han visto a Alice

Alice- YA LLEGUE!

Baron- viste a Ace en el camino

Alice- no, y como les fue con su locura

Dan- el director nos pidio que toquemos en la fiesta de pre Halloween, mañana y debemos ir todos disfrazados

Runo- oh hablando de la fiesta no podre asistir, saldre con mis padres en la tarde y volveremos el domingo

Julie- que lastima Runo, yo tampoco podre asistir, tengo un nuevo trabajo y empiezo mañana en la tarde

Alice- que pena chicas

Mira- nem eu ira (yo tampoco ire)

Baron- por que Mira

Mira- Eu não quero disfarçar como disfarçar o meu cabelo, mas eu não disfarçam o meu corpo, não me disfarçar (no me quiero disfrazar, ya disfrace mi cabello pero no quiero disfrazar mi cuerpo, no me disfrazare)

Baron- vamos Mira por favor

Alice- hazlo, al menos por la banda

Mira- direito, mas apenas pela banda (esta bien, pero solo por la banda)

Shun- asi se habla Mira, oigan vamos a clases, tenemos Ed. Fisica

Fueron al gimnasio y el profesor todavia no habia llegado solo estaban los alumnos entonces decidieron esperar al profesor y cuando llego ya casi iba a finalizar la clase

Profesor- disculpen alumnos por la demora, tuve un pequeño problema con mi hija, entonces que dicen si dejamos la clase para la tarde

Ace- DISCULPE POR LA DEMORA!

Mira- sua classe tranquila está suspenso para a tarde (tu tranquilo la clase se suspende para la tarde)

Ace- excelente

Profesor- alumnos salgan a recreo nos vemos en la tarde alumnos

Todos- hasta luego profesor

Los alumnos salieron a recreo y se juntaron en la cafeteria como siempre el grupo de La Resistencia estaba planeando su presentacion para el sabado

Baron- oigan que les parece si cambiamos el nombre de la banda

Shun- y que nombre se te ocurre

Baron- nuestro grupo, el de amigos se llama La Resistencia, entonces cambiemos el nombre de Longe das Ruas a La Resistencia, que dicen amigos

Julie- me encanta

Runo- si a mi tambien

Dan- manos al centro, somos La Resistencia el grupo que todo Vestal adorara, 1, 2, 3

Todos- La Resistencia

Mira- auch

Alice- que te pasa Mira

Mira- nada, mas minha perna dói, mas isso acontece comigo, não se preocupe (nada, solo me duele la pierna, pero se me pasara, no te preocupes)

Alice- esta bien

Mylene- oigan se quieren callar

Dan- obliganos bruja, si sabias que todavia no es Halloween

Todos- hay que anotarla

Shadow- callense

Mira- ei, eu ouvi alguém falando ouvir nada (oigan escucharon a alguien hablar yo no escuche nada)

Lynk- ja ja ja que chistosa

Shun- sabes que Mira tienes razon yo no escuche nada

Ace- si tienes razon, yo no escucho a nadie hablando ustedes que dicen

Dan- para nada amigo

Runo- yo tampoco, Julie

Julie- no

Shadow- OIGAN PRESTENNOS ATENCION IDIOTAS!

Alice- escucharon a alguien hablandonos

Todos- no

Baron- sigamos con nuestra conversacion

Keith- dejenlos no valen su tiempo

Shadow- tienes razon, me da flojera seguir aqui con estos

Los Vexos se alejaron y La Resistencia siguio hablando de su presentacion el sabado en la noche para su fiesta de pre Halloween

Ace- como va nuestra presentacion

Shun- Julie y Runo no asistiran y Mira no quiere asisitir con disfraz

Baron- pero no creo que importe eso, lo haremos con disfraz o sin disfraz

Dan- si, asi se habla, ya nos toca Idiomas, tenemos que ir al tercer piso rapido

Todos- vamos

Se pararon muy rapido de las sillas y a Mira se le cayo su mp3 al pararse muy apurada y se fue corriendo con sus amigos que ni se dio cuenta y alguien se lo recogio y tal vez se lo devolvera, llegaron al tercer piso y la clase ya estaba a punto de empezar, la profesora llego a la sala

Profesora- hola alumnos, hoy vamos a seguir aprendiendo portugues

Mira- professora posso me aposentar (profesora puedo retirarme)

Profesora- habla muy bien el portugues señorita... Coleman, oh usted es la estudiante de intercambio, la de Brasil porsupuesto retirese

Mira- espero no refeitório (los espero en la cafeteria)

Mira salio de la sala, ademas para que se iba a quedar a una clase de portugues si ella hablaba portugues, fue a la cafeteria, se sento en la mesa de su grupo y busco su mp3 en su bolso, pero no lo encontro

Mira- tenho saudades que eu tinha aqui (que extraño lo tenia aqui)- dijo para si misma

Gus- pelirroja!

Mira- você quer (que quieres)

Volt- encontramos tu aparato

Shadow- y tiene buenas canciones- estaba escuchando sus canciones

Mira- dá-me que (dame eso)

Hydron- te lo devolvemos por un trato

Mira- e que o tratamento, uma vez que não é mina (y cual seria el trato, por que no es mio eso)

Hydron- como que no es tuyo

Mira- meu amigo me emprestou, tem todas as nossas memórias, ou cevuelven mim ou eu posso levá-la para vir aqui, sabe karate e quase consegue a sua faixa preta (mi amiga me lo presto, tiene todas nuestras memorias, o me lo cevuelven o puedo hacer que ella venga aqui, sabe karate y ya casi obtiene su cinta negra)

Keith- Hydron devuelveselo, a menos que quieras un pie en tu cara

Hydron- bien, Shadow

Shadow- toma tu basura- se la tiro y le golpeo en la cabeza

Mira- eu não perdôo sábio (yo no perdono sabias)

Mira se alejo de ellos y se fue a su lugar, escucho musica mientras esperaba a sus amigos quienes estaban en su clase de portugues, Mira estaba tan aburrida esperandolos que saco un cuaderno un lapiz y dibujo lo primero que estaba a su vista, Los Vexos entonces comenzo a dibujar sin que se dieran cuenta, termino su dibujo y cambio de hoja y dibujo un lugar que recordaba de Brasil y que le encantaba cuando un conocido que convivio con ella antes de irse a Brasil la descubrio

Keith- que estas haciendo

Mira- talvez desenhar (dibujar tal vez)

Keith- y que haz dibujado hasta ahora

Mira- solo un lugar de Brasil que me encanta- le mostro el dibujo

Keith- es hermoso, como se llama

Mira- es Santa Catarina, vivi ahi un tiempo, antes de que mi mama consiguiera trabajo en Rio de Janeiro, en el balneario de Santa Catarina todas las noches habia fiesta, yo queria llegar a los 18 años para ir a esas fiestas, la musica se escuchaba hasta mi habitacion cuando vivia alli

Keith- es lindo, y por que estas aqui sola

Mira- los chicos tenian clase de portugues y a mi no me servia de nada quedarme ahi asi que vine para aca, y tu que

Keith- los chicos tienen Historia, vuelvo luego voy al baño

Keith en realidad iba a ir a molestar a los amigos de Mira, pero ella por otro lado sentia que le dolia mucho su pierna y se levanto su pantalon se miro la pierna y la tenia rota, estaba totalmente morada, era justo desde la rodilla para abajo, se fue a la oficina del director para avisarle que su pierna estaba rota y si la podia dejar retirarse pero no podia retirarse si no venia su apoderado

Mira- por favor director dejeme retirarme

Director- perdone señorita Coleman pero debe venir su apoderado

Mira- mi apoderado esta en Brasil, ella vive en Brasil

Director- entonces deme el numero de su madre o padre o de quien sea su apoderado para avisarle

Mira- aqui esta- le entrego una hoja con el numero telefonico

Director- gracias- marco el numero- Sra. Coleman Isaura Olá, eu sei que a sua filha Elvira Coleman está se aposentando da escola, obrigado por seu tempo (hola señora Isaura Coleman, quiero informarle que su hija Elvira Coleman se va a retirar de la escuela, gracias por su tiempo)


	5. Chapter 5

Mira se retiro sin avisarle a nadie y se fue a un hospital para que la ayudaran con su pierna rota, los doctores le vendaron su pierna pero no podía moverla por al menos 25hrs, se quedo ahí y los doctores llamaron a su hogar buscando el numero en la guía telefónica ya que ella no se sabia el numero del hogar de su padre

Doctor- hola, señor Clay

Clay- si, soy yo

Doctor- le llamo para informarle que su hija Elvira Coleman esta aquí y tiene su pierna fracturada, no puede moverla durante 25hrs

Clay- muchas gracias, iré a buscarla ahora mismo

Doctor- muchas gracias por su tiempo aquí lo estaremos esperando

Clay- gracias adiós

El señor Clay y Keith fueron al hospital a buscar a su hija, al llegar pregunto en la recepción en que habitación estaba su hija

Clay- disculpe señora, estoy buscando a mi hija, Elvira Coleman

Señora- disculpe como

Clay- Elvira Coleman

Señora- Elvira… Elvira… oh aquí esta, se encuentra en la habitación M108

Clay- gracias

Fueron a la habitación que les habían dicho, llegaron y entraron a la habitación, ella estaba sola en la habitación

Clay- Mira, que te paso

Mira- me fracture, y no se como paso

Keith- tal vez cuando te choque con el auto en la mañana

Mira- puede ser, aunque recibí el impacto en la rodilla

Clay- que paso en la mañana

Keith- bueno para cubrirnos deje a Mira unas calles atrás y luego le señale que cruzara para casi chocarle y para que nadie se diera cuenta

Mira- pero lee wikipedia, los brasileños somos una sociedad abolicionista, luchamos por la libertad de la gente que es esclavizada sin ningún motivo

Clay- te duele mucho

Mira- con la anestesia no mucho, pero no la puedo mover, me voy a volver loca

Clay- cual es

Mira- la derecha

Keith- mañana vas a ir a la fiesta

Clay- mañana es la fiesta

Keith- si a las 22:30hrs

Clay- hasta que hora

Keith- hasta las 03:00hrs he escuchado que dicen pero no estoy seguro

Mira- las camas aquí son incomodas, o debe ser la bata

Clay- bueno dormirás en tu camita, vamos puedes levantarte

Mira- creo

Mira se levanto pero casi se resbala, su padre y su hermano la llevaron a su hogar, llegaron a su hogar y su padre la tomo en brazos y la dejo en su habitación para que se acostara y descansara, eran las 18:30hrs, y ya debían tomar once y Clay le llevo once a su hija que estaba acostada en su cama un poco dormida

Clay- Mira, despierta te traje once

Mira- gracias, la anestesia ahora me hace efecto

Clay- toma once y después te duermes, como sientes tu pierna

Mira- bien, me duele un poco pero ni tanto

Clay- toma tu once, voy a estar abajo si me necesitas

Su padre salio de la habitación y fue a tomar once con Keith quien estaba viendo un video en el mp3 de Mira (que era suyo no de la amiga que decía tener), después de tomar once su padre fue a su oficina a terminar un trabajo que tenia pendiente para el lunes, Keith por otro lado fue a ver a su hermana a su habitación quien ya estaba dormida por la anestesia, y luego fue a su habitación y se metió en el computador

Keith- hola chicos que cuentan

Volt- nada interesante

Mylene- estamos aburridos y es horrible

Gus- y tú que cuentas

Keith- solo me entere de que la brasileña se fracturo la pierna

Lynk- tal vez así no canta, la verdad no me gusto mucho como canto el jueves

Gus- a mi si, tiene talento, oigan y Shadow no se ha conectado

Mylene- le duele la cabeza por escuchar la música tan fuerte

Volt- idiota, yo le advertí de eso pero no me escucho

Keith- y de que se disfrazaran mañana para la fiesta

Volt- yo de Hulk

Gus- Capitán América

Lynk- Hombre Araña

Mylene- Minnie Mouse

Keith- bien yo me disfrazare de La Muerte

Gus- ese esta cool, en una tienda vi un traje de La Muerte muy bueno podrías ir a verlo es el centro comercial en el segundo piso

Keith- no gracias ya tengo uno, nos vemos mañana en la noche ya me dio sueño

Gus- si a mi igual, adiós chicos

Todos- adiós

Termino su conversación y se fue a dormir ya tenia sueño, como si le hubieran puesto anestesia y ahora estuviera haciendo efecto, a la mañana se levantaron temprano y Mira no podía mover su pierna por que todavía no habían pasado las 25hrs (le pusieron la venda a las 17:45hrs del día anterior) eran las 13:00hrs y su padre ya estaba preparando el almuerzo

Keith- papa que estas preparando

Clay- comida, una carbonada

Keith- que rico, y Mira

Clay- todavía no puede mover la pierna, como a las 19:00 yo creo que ya podría moverla

Keith- que buena, supongo que para la fiesta estará bien

Clay- si, ve a despertarla para que coma

Keith fue a la habitación de Mira y para su sorpresa estaba despierta

Keith- desde que hora estas despierta

Mira- no tengo idea y no me interesa, a que huele

Keith- carbonada, papa esta preparando

Mira- desde cuando cocina

Keith- desde el día en que se fueron, ahora es un profesional en eso y me pidió que viniera a despertarte para que comas

Mira- hoy es sábado cierto

Keith- si, hoy es la fiesta en la escuela, a las 22:30hrs

Mira- para esa hora ya voy a estar caminando, eso te lo doy por escrito

Clay- hola hija como dormiste

Mira- con los ojos cerrados, bien

Clay- come esta calentito

Mira- obrigado, digo gracias

Clay- vamos Keith

Los dos bajaron a almorzar y Mira tomo su sopa y no se comió la carne (me estoy describiendo a mi), y después de eso trato de mover su pierna pero no podía y se quedo ahí sentada en su cama con una pierna abajo y su hermano entro

Mira- hola

Keith- que te pasa

Mira- nada, estoy aburrida

Keith- vas a ir a la fiesta

Mira- si, tengo un vestido de cheerleader y pinturas brillantes para la cara

Keith- cuantas horas no podías mover la pierna

Mira- 25hrs, a las 19:00hrs ya podré mover la pierna

Keith- excelente, nos vamos juntos, quieres

Mira- si, que suerte que viniste o si no me habría muerto de aburrimiento

Keith- si yo igual en las tardes me aburría, papa tenia que trabajar y cuando no se encontraban mis amigos me aburría toda la tarde, cuando éramos niños nunca paso eso, siempre nos estábamos riendo y jugando

Mira- recuerdo un verano que estábamos acalorados y papa salio con una manguera para lavar el auto y le pedíamos que nos mojara con la manguera y así estuvimos toda la tarde creo

Keith- no fue toda la tarde paramos por que te caíste y hiciste una herida en la rodilla

Mira- ouch, no lo recordaba, por eso tengo esta cicatriz en mi rodilla- miro su rodilla

Keith- que horas son

Mira- son las 17:30hrs, pasaron rápido las horas

Keith- si, oye no te molesta que haya visto uno de tus videos de Brasil

Mira- cuales viste

Keith- unos pocos, uno me llamo la atención estabas en un carnaval y tenias como 11 años, y le pegabas a un niño que era como de tu edad y te estaba molestando y después de eso se alejo

Mira- se llamaba Leoncio y me estaba molestando por que me llamo Elvira y en la esclava Isaura ella escapaba a Sao Paulo y ella se cambiaba el nombre a Elvira y por eso me molestaba

Keith- que lastima, por eso le pegaste

Mira- me trato como si fuera una esclava del año 1854, o sea la esclava Isaura

Keith- y que paso con el

Mira- bueno no lo volví a ver cuando tuve que irme a vivir a Río de Janeiro

Keith- que bien

Siguieron conversando hasta que Mira sintió que ya podía mover su pierna y trato de pararse

Mira- son las… ya van a ser la 19:00hrs

Keith- mueve tu pierna

Mira- ya puedo, ya puedo- movió su pierna

Keith- intenta caminar

Mira (parándose)- ya casi, ouch- se resbalo y Keith la atrapo- gracias, déjame- trato de caminar- me cuesta doblar la rodilla pero puedo caminar

Keith- excelente, vamos a mostrárselo a papa

Bajaron y fueron a la oficina de su padre para mostrarle que Mira ya podía caminar

Clay- no puede ser, esto es excelente- vio a Mira caminar

Mira- ya puedo, eu já posso (ya puedo)

Keith- entonces ya despues podremos prepararnos para la fiesta, oye papa quieres venir con nosotros

Clay- bueno ya termine lo que tenia que hacer asi que no habra problema

Mira- vivan los padres

Clay- oigan mejor preparense para ir, la escuela queda lejos

Keith- papa es a las 22:00hrs

Clay- y que si llegamos mas temprano

Mira- yo no se, pero si llegamos mas temprano nos vamos a aburrir esperando que comience

Keith- si, a las 21:30hrs vamos

Clay- ok a las 21:30hrs, tomemos once primero

Mira- mas comida

Clay- Mira estas muy flaca y alegas, ademas no te comiste la carne de la carbonada

Mira- no me gusta, la unica carne roja que como es la cecina y longaniza cuando mi mama hacia choripan, es un alimento tipico chileno pero me encanta, el resto pura carne blanca

Clay- bien eres sanita pero estas muy flaca te han revisado la sangre

Mira- ya ni me acuerdo, pero fui cheerleader, por eso estoy muy flaca

Keith- ya tomemos once, no queremos llegar tarde

Clay- si mejor olvidemos esta conversacion

Tomaron once y despues cuando dieron las nieve de la noche se fueron a arreglar para ir a la fiesta de pre Halloween (no se por que se me ocurrio eso), Keith se disfrazo de La Muerte, su padre para ir en la onda se disfrazo de Dracula y Mira de cheerleader

Clay- ya estan todos listos

Keith- yo si

Clay- y Mira

Mira- bajando

Clay- entonces ya estamos todos listos para irnos

Mira- ya presente

Keith- vamos, papa conduces por mi

Clay- donde estan la llaves

Keith- encima de la mesa

Mira- o tal vez en mis manos

Clay- pasa hija

Encendieron el auto y se fueron a la escuela, llegaron justo a la hora que se habia dicho que iba a empezar, entraron al gimnasio y despues se separaron, Keith fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos y Mira fue detras del escenario en busca de su grupo y su padre fue a hablar con el director de la escuela

Los Vexos

Keith- hey chicos que hay

Volt- hasta ahora nada interesante y la musica apesta

Gus- oigan y Shadow no ha llegado

Mylene- no lo vi

Lynk- yo tampoco

Shadow- aqui detras de ustedes

Keith- Shadow por fin llegaste para ser matado

Shadow- que tal mi disfraz- estaba disfrazado de Freddy Krueger

Mylene- cool

La Resistencia

Mira- oi pessoal (hola chicos)

Dan- por fin llegaste solo faltabas tu

Mira- desculpe (lo siento)

Ace- lindo disfraz de porrista

Shun- Mira llegaste

Mira- olá Shun (hola Shun)

Baron- adivinen quien soy- estaba disfrazado de Super Man

Ace- Super Man, a que no adivinan quien soy- estaba disfrazado de Tuxedo Mask (el de Sailor Moon)

Dan- el mago enmascarado

Shun- nos rendimos

Mira- eu não, você Máscara Tuxedo (yo no, eres Tuxedo Mask)

Ace- exacto, viste Sailor Moon

Mira- se (si)

Shun- oye Dan y tu quien se supone que eres

Dan- Homero Adams

Ace- y tu Shun

Shun- el carnicero

Mira- que veio a minha cabeça (eso se me venia a la cabeza)

Baron- oigan preparemonos para salir a escena

En alguna parte del gimnasio su padre estaba hablando con el director


	6. Chapter 6

Clay- disculpe, señor director

Director- señor Clay que sucede

Clay- quisiera hablar sobre la alumna de intercambio, Elvira Coleman

Director- que sucede con ella

Clay- ella es mi hija, mi ex esposa se la llevo a Brasil cuando ella era muy pequeña y no recuerda mucho haber estado aquí comprende

Director- así que es su hija, y se lo dijo a su hijo

Clay- si, se lo dije

Director- tengo entendido que le dicen Mira

Clay- a si, es de cariño y ella ya esta acostumbrada a que le digan Mira

Director- y por que su ex esposa se llevo a su hija a Brasil si es que puede responder eso

Clay- decía que se iba a ir a Brasil con uno de los niños y se llevo a Mira, después de eso Keith me decía: papa por que mama y Mira no han vuelto, papa extraño a Mira….

Director- que lastima, por que no mejor olvida este tema y se divierte Keith me ha dicho que h tenido mucho trabajo

Clay- si, así es mi vida

Director- me disculpa debo anunciar algo

Clay- adelante

El director fue al escenario

Director- alumnos como la están pasando

Todos- bien

Director- bueno vamos a poner un poco de música de un grupo que descubrí en nuestra escuela, les dejo aquí a La Resistencia

Todos- whooooooooo!

Los chicos subieron al escenario

Dan- hola gente listos para divertirse

Ace- estas lista

Mira- se (si)

(Determinate- Lemonade Mouth)

Mira

Tryin' hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
messin' with my head this fear  
i'm so sorry  
you know, ya gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
that's what bein' friends' about

I  
I wanna cry  
I can't deny  
tonight I wanna up and  
Hide!  
and yet inside  
it isn't right  
I've gotta live it MY LIFE!  
I know I (3x)  
gotta do IT!  
I know I (3x)  
gotta do IT!

GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
Determinate! (2x)  
PUSH UNTILL YOU CAN'T THEN DEMAND MORE!  
Determinate! (2x)  
YOU AND ME TOGETHER!  
WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER!  
GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
Determinate! (2x)

Hate  
To feel this way  
and waste a day  
I gotta get myself on  
STAGE!  
I soundn't wait  
or be afraid  
THE CHIPS WILL FALL WERE THEY MAY!  
I know I (3x)  
Gotta do IT!  
I know I (3x)  
Gotta do IT!  
GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
Determinate! (2x)  
PUSH UNTILL YOU CAN"T AND THE AND DEMAND MORE!  
Determinate! (2x)  
YOU AND ME TOGETHER!  
WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER!  
GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
determinate! (2x)

Ace

(Rap part)  
okay, It's wen and I'm heaven sent  
Music like a veteran  
renegage, lemonade use it in my medicine  
go ahead and try to name my band we ain't better than  
reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them  
people need a breather cuz they're feeling the adrenaline  
STOP!  
Now hurry up and let us in  
KNOCK!  
Cuz we're comin' to your house  
And people keep on smilin' like they got lemons in their mouth  
I'm the real deal  
you know how i feel  
why they're in it for a mills  
We're in it for the thrills  
So get down...now...  
We don't play around  
Get your feet up off the ground  
Aad just make a sound... cuz...  
(end of rap)

Mira

GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
Determinate!(2x)  
PUSH UNTILL YOU CAN'T AND THEN DEMAND MORE!  
Determinate!(2x)  
YOU AND ME TOGETHER!  
WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER!  
GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR!  
Determinate!(2x)  
Cmon and (3x)  
GET IT GOIN'  
C'mon and (3x)  
Get it going  
ON THE DANCE FLOOR (2X)  
d-d-dance floor  
DETERMINATE!

Mira- obrigado, temos Resistência divertido afirmou (gracias, somos La Resistencia y a divertirse se ha dicho)

Baron- vamos con otra Dan

(Here we go- Lemonade Mouth)

Todos

Be heard, be strong, be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, come on, be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, come on, come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

Mira

Hey now  
We no longer wait around  
My team stronger then weights now  
Keeps on growing  
Our muscle keeps on showing

Ace

We came here to make a change  
We came here to rearrange  
We came here cause we believe  
We came here cause we achieve, yeah

Mira

While I've got the microphone  
Make sure how I feel is known  
All for one we rock the zone  
How I feel to each his own

Ace

All my people treat em right  
We reserve the right to fight  
For what we want, for what we need  
To the front we shall proceed

Mira

Here we come and we're ready to  
Go, go, go  
Better run cause we don't take  
No, no, no  
So come on

Todos

Be heard, be strong, be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, come on, be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, come on, come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

Mira

We're motivated (motivated)  
We're aggravated (aggravated)  
We're dedicated  
So now you better play fair  
Determination (and) will power  
With consideration  
We will devour

Ace

We're on our own  
But we are one  
So on our shoulders will fight until  
We see the sun

Mira

It's just a matter of time  
Before you see our way  
We fight with all of our lives  
We do this everyday

Here we come and we're ready to  
Go, go, go  
Better run cause we don't take  
No, no, no  
So come on

Todos

Be heard, be strong, be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, come on, be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, come on, come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

Be heard, be strong, be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, come on, be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, come on, come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

Mira

Yeah  
I said we're tired of this  
We're going to stand up  
For what we believe in  
We might be on our own  
But we are one  
Everybody ready  
Come on  
Let's go

Be heard, be strong, be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, come on, be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, come on, come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

Be heard, be strong, be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, come on, be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, come on, come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

Se entrelazaron e hicieron una reverencia ante el público

Dan- gracias, nos retiramos para disfrutar con ustedes


	7. Chapter 7

Bajaron del escenario y se divirtieron como nunca con los demás

Mira- isso foi caras incríveis (eso fue increible chicos)

Ace- ya lo creo, oye Mira quieres un refresco

Mira- limpar, graças (claro, gracias)

Ace- voy

Dan- nnnnn

Mira- que

Dan- que todavia no lo sabes

Mira- que coisa que eu não entendo (que cosa, no entiendo)

Baron- Ace esta enamorado de ti, el jueves te dejo una nota en tu casillero

Mira- wow

Dan- o si el wow, ahora sabes la verdad pero no le digas a Ace que te dijimos

Mira- quieto, eu não vou dizer (tranquilo, no le voy a decir)

Ace- decirme que

Baron- que te copiaron el disfraz

Dan- si uno de cuarto te copio el disfraz, pero a ti te queda mejor

De repente su padre se acerco

Clay- Elvira puedo hablar contigo un momento

Mira- claro

Mira fue con su padre a hablar a otra parte

Clay- Mira desde cuando cantas

Mira- bueno cuando era niña me gustaba cantar y despues deje de hacerlo entonces a los 15 años volvi a cantar una cancion y una de mis amigas me dijo: oye tenis bonita voz deberia cantar mas; y ahi me dedique a cantar

Clay- creo que tu amiga no se equivoco, cantas muy bonito y donde esta Keith

Mira- no lo se, debe estar con sus amigos

Clay- voy a buscarlo tu quedate aqui

Mira- ok

Su padre fue a buscar a Keith y en eso Keith aparecio detras de Mira para asustarla

Keith- hoooola chiquitita- la rodeo con sus brazos

Mira- papa te estaba buscando

Keith- PAPA!

Clay- aqui estas te iba a ir a buscar

Keith- que necesitabas

Clay- queria hablar con los dos, Keith sueltala, mirala esta aterrada

Keith- por que

Mira- no me gusta, me produce escalofrio y con eso empiezo a sudar mucho y me da alergia, eso es lo que me aterra

Keith- que te de alergia

Mira- no es una alergia comun una vez me abrazaron asi como tu lo estabas haciendo y me paso eso que te dije y despues no podia respirar y mi mama me llevo al hospital y con el sudor se me habian tapado las vias respiratorias, fue horrible

Clay- si tu madre me hablo de eso y que cuando te abrazaban te daba terror y queria salir altiro de eso

Mira- pero eso no es de lo que querias hablar cierto

Clay- si tienes razon eso no es lo que queria hablar con ustedes es sobre que le dije al director que ustedes son hermanos

Keith- y por que lo hiciste

Clay- el director merece saberlo y Mira aqui no tiene apoderado fue por eso

Mira- pero yo soy responsable

Clay- lo siento ya lo hice

Mira- yo volvere con los chicos- se alejo

Keith- entonces ahora cuando haya alguna reunion todo el mundo va a saber que somos hermanos

Clay- temo que si, pero algun dia debian saberlo

Keith- ire con los chicos papa- se alejo

Los 3 Clay se dispersaron por todo el gimnasio, Mira fue con sus amigos

Mira- oi pessoal estou de volta (hola chicos ya volvi)

Ace- oye Mira vienes un segundo

Mira- ok, onde (esta bien, a donde)

Ace- solo sigueme

Salieron del gimnasio y fueron a su salon de clases

Mira- Ace, o que fazemos aqui (Ace, que hacemos aqui)

Ace- necesito hablar algo contigo

Mira- e que é (y que es)

Ace- bueno recuerdas el primer dia en que llegaste aqui

Mira- se você me deu boas-vindas (si tu me diste la bienvenida)

Ace- bueno en el primer instante que te vi, senti que todo se habia congelado y que solo eramos tu y yo, y cuando dijiste mi nombre no se como describirlo senti que tenia mariposas en el estomago y me gusto esa sensacion

Mira- Ace yo te gusto

Ace- si, me gustas y mucho

Mira- que tierno Ace, yo siento lo mismo por ti, bueno fuiste mi primer amigo aqui y ese momento que estuvimos los dos juntos me, me encanto

Ace- sabes que no tengo mas palabras para describir lo que siento por ti, asi que dejare que esto lo haga- la tomo de una mejilla y la beso

La beso hasta que ambos quedaron sin aire, bajaron a la fiesta tomados de la mano y todos sus amigos se quedaron mirandolos

Shun- oigan chicos, hicieron algo interesante en su ausencia

Baron- Shun por favor miralos se nota que algo nuevo va a pasar entre ellos dos

Ace- callate Baron

Dan- hablen chicos no le diremos a nadie, y cuando digo a nadie me refiero a decirle a Julie

Shun- si Julie es muy chismosa

Baron- ya hablen

Ace- ok, Mira y yo somos novios

Dan- lo conseguiste amigo, eso es excelente, toquemos otra cancion

Mira- Dan no tengo mas canciones, solo tengo Turn up the music

Ace- toquemosla

Subieron al escenario

Dan- oigan compañeros quieren otra cancion

(Turn up the music- Lemonade Mouth)

Mira

Na na na na  
na na na  
Take a look around  
Who would Have thought we'd all be here  
So lest mess around  
Cause the future is unclear  
We got nothin better to do  
Were just tryin to get through  
Can you here me  
Can you here me  
Yeah!

Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When were stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing  
C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
It's all we got were gonna use it  
C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
Yeah

All we have is now  
Let's make the most of this  
C'mon break it out  
So everyone can hear it  
They don't have to understand  
but we'll make em'if we can  
Do you hear me?  
Are you with me?

Yeah!  
Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When were stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing  
C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
It's all we got were gonna use it  
C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
Yeah

C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
It's all we got were gonna use it  
C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
turn up the music  
Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When were stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing  
C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
t's all we got were gonna use it  
feel the beat and just let go  
get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
Yeah!

Mira- agradecimento que se aposentou (gracias nos retiramos)

Dan- oye Ace hay relacion entre el grupo

Ace- o si y les dejamos la tarea de ver quienes son los tortolitos del grupo, sera nuestro manager, sera el bajista, el guitarrista o el baterista con nuestra cantante ustedes tendran que averiguarlo

Baron- que tarea Ace, ya escucharon deberan abrir muy bien los ojos

Bajaron del escenario a divertirse y esta vez fueron interrumpidos por Los Vexos

Shadow- y ustedes que

Dan- nosotros, ustedes se acercaron a nosotros

Ace- oye Keith no escuchaste bien es fiesta de disfraces

Keith- ja ja ja que gracioso

Mylene- y tu que Baron se te olvido que los calzoncillos van debajo de los pantalones

Mira- por que a mi, minha infância bonita é arruinado a cada segundo (mi hermosa infancia se arruina cada segundo)

Gus- por favor ni que fuera para tanto

Shun- callate America

Lynk- y tu quien se supone que eres

Shun- El Carnicero

Mylene- y tu que brasileña

Mira- es mi viejo uniforme de cheerleader, y todavia me queda, creo que me estoy encogiendo

Volt- y tu que Kuso

Dan- que no es obvio, soy Homero Adams

Ace- y tu disfrazado de Hulk

Keith- y tu quien se supone que eres, el mago enmascarado

Ace- soy Tuxedo Mask

Mira- era mi personaje favorito de Sailor Moon- Ace la quedo mirando- mi podis culpar era super lindo

Gus- creo que fue un error acercarnos a ustedes

Mira- mi mama siempre me decia que me iba a llevar morte (La Muerte), pero nunca crei que fuera cierto- dijo en referencia a Keith

Baron- y por que te decia eso

Mira- bueno, todos llegan a una edad en la que son muy traviesos y nadie los quiere, yo siempre fui asi y mi mama me amenazo con eso... oigan chicos quieren hacer una cosa mas interesante que seguir hablando con ellos

Shun- sabes que yo hire contigo

Ace- si yo igual voy esto me esta aburriendo

Baron- vamos chicos

Se alejaron de ellos y se mezclaron entre la gente y se divirtieron hasta que se cansaron

Dan- esto ya me agoto

Baron- si a mi igual

Shun- ja se les ocurre poner una cancion lenta, a quien se le ocurriria bailar ahora

Ace- oye Mira quieres bailar

Mira- claro

Baron- hay tienes tu respuesta Shun

Dan- hay que tomar una foto de eso- saco su celular

Shun- dame eso- le quito el celular- se merecen este momento

Los tres se quedaron viendo como Ace y Mira bailaban los dos juntos, sin que nadie los interrumpiera y Ace iba acercando a Mira hacia el haciendo que ella se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza, en un instante Mira sintio muy debil su pierna y casi cae de no ser que Ace la atrapo y siguieron bailando

Mira- gracias

Ace- no me tienes que agadecer, solo hice lo que cualquier persona haria

Mira- Ace, que es lo que te atrae mas de mi

Ace- quieres saber, tus ojos, tu linda cabello, tu hermosa y gentil sonrisa, tu forma de pensar y actuar, la verdad todo de ti me atrae, y tu que dices sobre mi

Mira- que eres el mejor chico que jamas conoci y tambien todo de ti me gusta

Ace- y que tal tu pierna

Mira- bueno solo llevo un dia con esto, pero por el momento esta bien, ignorando lo que paso hace poco

Ace- te sientes nerviosa

Mira- un poco y tu

Ace- estoy igual

Mira- quieres ir a otro lado

Ace- me siento fuera de orbita contigo

Salieron del gimnasio y fueron a un lugar donde no hubiera gente


	8. Chapter 8

Iban caminando por los pasillos cuando vieron algo interesante, Hydron estaba molestando a un niño de segundo por que le copio el disfraz

Ace- oye que te pasa por que lo molestas

Hydron- eso no te incumbe

Niño- me molestaba por que tenemos el mismo disfraz

Ace- que ridículo

Hydron- ridículo serás tú si sigues hablándome

Ace- entonces hay que verlo

Hydron- bien, que tal si el lunes hacemos una pequeña guerra entre grupos, La Resistencia contra Los Vexos

Ace- bien

Mira- Ace!

Ace- tranquila se lo que hago

Hydron- entonces que dices

Ace- sabes que hermanito acepto

Hydron- así que ahora somos hermanos

Mira- espera Ace, Hydron es tu hermano

Ace- a veces quisiera que fuéramos hermanastros o medios hermanos, pero somos hermanos biológicos

Mira- que terrible, Halloween no puede ser peor

Hydron- entonces yo les sugeriría que se prepararan para ser humillados

Mira- en tus sueños Hydron

Ace- te digo que Mira, vamonos

Mira- con gusto

Se alejaron de Hydron y regresaron al gimnasio para advertirles a sus amigos

Ace- oigan debemos hablar con ustedes

Shun- que sucede Ace

Baron- si te ves muy alterado

Mira- Hydron nos reto a una guerra el lunes, La Resistencia contra Los Vexos

Dan- oigan creen que debamos decirles a Runo, Julie y Alice

Shun- si necesitamos refuerzos

Mira- yo no iré

Baron- por que

Mira- hello, mi pierna esta rota

Dan- cierto, entonces serán 7 contra 7

Shun- si, si agregamos uno más estaríamos haciendo trampa

Baron- oigan chicos hablando de los reyes de Roma, ahí vienen

Lynk- vaya mis perdedores favoritos, ya se enteraron de la guerra del lunes

Keith- Lynk deja de torturarlos mira están muertos de miedo

Dan- eso es lo que dices tu Spectra

Baron- ja de hace tiempo que no escuchaba que te decían así, Spectra

Keith- creen que eso me molesta

Mira- pues al parecer no

Keith- la brasileña tiene miedo, supongo que no vas a competir

Mira- no, y no es por miedo, mi pierna esta rota- tomo su pierna (es un estilo así Hellcats)

Gus- si era lo más obvio, y ustedes que tienen miedo

Ace- prepárate para tragarte tus palabras, Gustavo

Gus- jamás digas mi nombre completo lagartija

Ace- a no, Gustavo Alonso Grav

Baron- lo acabaste

Volt- yo no hablaría si fuera ustedes

Shun- a no Volteado

Volt- como me llamaste Shun

Shun- lo que escuchaste Volteado

Volt- lo lamentaras- lo golpeo

Y así comenzaron una pelea

Mira- esto ya eu não gosto (no me gusta)

Mylene- que te pasa brasileña, tienes miedo- camino en circulos al rededor de ella

Mira- no

Keith- Mylene dejala, su pierna esta rota y te quieres aprovechar de ella, no tienes honor

Mylene- bien- se alejo de Mira

Keith- estas bien

Mira- si

Keith- tu tranquila, Mylene es asi, le gusta aprovecharse de los debiles

Mira- me estas llamando debil

Keith- me refiero a que queria hacerte algo aprovechando que tu pierna esta rota

Mira- ouch

Volt y Shun siguieron peleando hasta que el director los paro

Director- ALUMNOS QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO

Volt- el comenzo director

Shun- pero tu me golpeaste primero

Volt- por que tu comenzaste a decirme Volteado

Shun- pero tu amenazaste a mis amigos

Director- ya paren los dos, el lunes ambos deberan asistir a castigo cuando finalice la jornada, entendido

Shun/Volt- si director

Director- EL RESTO QUE OLVIDE LO OCURRIDO Y SIGAN DIVIRTIENDOSE

El director se fue y ya eran las dos de la mañana y solo quedaba una hora de fiesta

Shadow- gracias idiotas ahora Volt tiene castigo

Mira- pues el se lo busco, ademas por causa de que lo golpeo Shun tambien tiene castigo

Mylene- asi que ahora la culpa es de Volt

Baron- callate bruja, tu siempre estas disfrazada

Mylene- que dijiste

Ace- que estas sorda parece que se te olvida que dia es Halloween y estas todo el año disfrazada de bruja

Mylene- callate enmascarado

Mira- es lo que pensaba cuando llegue, los pobres animalitos asustados, y los bebes llorando, el mundo es tan horrible a veces

Ace- si opino igual

Gus- ya dejenla

Mira- callate Alonso

Keith- ya callanse todos me estan provocando migraña y dejense de insultos hacia Mylene

Dan- uuh se nota que te gusta y te la quieres ponchar

Keith- callate Kuso, te estas buscando un enemigo para toda la vida

Dan- eso es una amenaza

Keith- cuenta con ello, ya estas advertido Kuso

Mylene- lo mismo te digo, Coleman, lamento la vida de tu pobre madre

Mira- lavate la boca antes de hablar mal de mi madre

Los Vexos se alejaron y dejaron a La Resistencia sola quienes estaban decididos a avisarle a sus amigas para que los ayudaran el lunes

Shun- yo le avisare a Alice

Dan- yo le dire a Runo

Mira- y yo le avisare a Julie

Baron- entonces asi quedamos

Shun- si, hay que prepararnos para el lunes, este sera un fin de semana muy largo

Mira- Shun ya es domingo son las 2am

Baron- 2:25am en realidad

Ace- las horas pasan rapido

Dan- si, y ya tengo sueño

Baron- si tambien yo

Ace- si yo igual

Mira- pues yo les aseguro que tengo mas, en Brasil ya son las 3:25am

Dan- diferencia de una hora

Se divirtieron hasta que el director subio al escenario

Director- alumnos ya es la hora de finalizar esta fiesta pero les aseguro que la de Halloween sera mejor y ahora pueden retirarse a sus hogares

Mira se junto con su padre y su hermano en la salida

Clay- las fiestas aqui son grandiosas, en Brasil como son la fiestas

Mira- no hay fiesta sin bailar samba

Clay- te divertiste hija

Mira- si, estuvo increible

Keith- acostumbrate, cuando dan una fiesta aqui se hace a lo grande, y me gusto como cantaste

Clay- si fue impresionante, ademas ni tu madre ni yo fuimos buenos par cantar

Mira- gracias, ya vallamonos tengo sueño y siento que me voy a caer dormida aqui (asi me siento yo a veces y digo lo mismo)

Clay- ire a buscar el auto- fue a buscar el auto

Keith- oye y eso de los abrazos, no abrazas a las personas

Mira- cuando me abrazan de imprevisto tirito, pero si me avisas que me vas a abrazar no tirito

Keith- entonces puedo

Mira- si

Keith la abrazo por la espalda y ella se quedo tranquila casi se queda dormida hasta que su padre llego en el auto

Clay- ya vamonos

Keith- si papa

Fueron a su hogar en el barrio rico (donde vivian los de clase alta) y se fueron a dormir altiro, estaban agotados por tan larga fiesta y a la mañana del dia domingo se levantaron un poco tarde (11:00hrs o 11:30hrs por ahi) y fueron a tomar desayuno

Clay- nos levantamos tarde

Keith- si, Mira todavia no despierta

Clay- ire a despertarla- se paro de la mesa

Fue a la habitacion de Mira

Clay- Mira, mi niña despierta- la movio- despierta, baja a tomar desayuno

Mira- que pasa

Clay- baja a tomar desayuno

Mira- ya voy- se paro rapido- auh auh auh me marie- se volvio a sentar

Clay- no te pares tan rapido, vamos- la paro

Bajaron a la mesa y Keith ya estaba terminano de tomar su desayuno

Keith- a la horita que despertaste hermanita

Mira- horita, hermanita, buena rima hermano

Clay- ya toma desayuno cantante, y que es eso del noviazgo en el grupo

Mira- si te digo no te enojas

Clay- esta bien no me enojo

Mira- anoche, Ace me pidio que fuera su novia

Clay- ¡¿QUE!?

Mira- dijiste que no te enojabas- dijo haciendose la victima

Clay- por que no me lo dijiste anoche

Mira- motivos mios que al padre que deje de ver hace mucho tiempo no le importan por que no me conoce bien

Keith- es buen motivo pero no muy valorable por que el sigue siendo tu padre

Mira- pero estoy bajo la autoridad de mi madre 'mi difunta madre'

Clay- es cierto, bueno por el momento mientras no conozca al chico no aceptare tu noviazgo

Mira- lo conoceras, Elvira Catarina Coleman siempre cumple

Clay- habia olvidado que tu segundo nombre es Catarina

Mira- o si, como el estado de Santa Catarina donde se encuentra el Balneario Camboriu

Keith- que significa Camboriu

Mira- nada solo es un nombre

Keith- y Catarina significa Catalina

Mira- si, pero si lo escribes en minuscula es el traductor de Google sera siempre Catarina

Clay- ya hija toma desayuno

Mira- ok

Mira y su padre tomaron desayuno ya que el fue interrumpido para ir a despertar a su hija, despues de eso se vistieron y su padre se encerro en su oficina a trabajar y los dos hermanos se quedaron en sus habitaciones, Mira tenia un recuerdo muy malo que no podia olvidar. Mira estaba en su habitacion y de una de sus maletas saco una foto de ella con su madre, tenian algunos rasgos faciales muy identicos, se sento en su cama y comenzo a recordar la muerte de su madre

FLASHBACK (va a ser como Destino Final 3 cuando las chicas Ashley y Ashleen morian en las camas bronceadoras)

Una Mira de 14 años estaba haciendo una tarea de la escuela cuando su madre entro con una amiga

Isaura- Mira hija- Mira estaba concentrada con su tarea- ELVIRA!

Mira- que pasa mama, hola tia panchi

Francisca ``Panchi``- hola Elvira como estas, haz crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, estas muy hermosa

Mira- muy bien gracias- dijo entre risa

Isaura- Mira con la panchi vamos a estar en la camas bronceadoras por si me necesitas

Mira- claro mama

Isaura y su amiga fueron a una habitacion donde ella tenia las camas bronceadoras

Panchi- Isaura haz estado en ayuna estas muy flaca

Isaura- gracias, he estado haciendo ejercicio con Mira, es igual a su padre le encanta hacer ejercicio

Panchi- oye cuantos grados le pongo

Isaura- unos 100º , ademas el manual dice que no hay que subirle a mas de 250º

Panchi- ok- marco los 100º en el tablero

Se desvistieron, pusieron musica en la radio y luego se metieron en las camas, Isaura sin darse cuenta dejo una bebida sobre el tablero y este hizo cortocircuito provocando que los grados comenzaran a subir, el aire acondicionado se encendio por el calor haciendo caer un perchero hacia una repisa que estaba dañada de hace tiempo y cayo encima de la cama de Panchi, al sentir el golpe abrio la cama y la madera resbalo hacia la cama de Isaura haciendo que las camas quedaron celladas y el calor aumento

Panchi- oooh creo que la puse muy caliente- trato de abrir la cama- no puedo abrirla

Isaura- dejame intentarlo- trato- yo tampoco

En otra parte, Mira estaba haciendo su trabajo con una luz encendida y de repente se apago

Mira- aaah, que extraño que paso

Y los mismo comenzo a suceder en las camas, Mira escucho los gritos y fue a la habitacion


	9. Chapter 9

Llego a la habitación y trato de abrir la puerta pero no podía, intento una vez mas y ahí pudo abrirla y escuchaba a su madre y su amiga que gritaban entonces trato de ayudar pero la cama estaba muy caliente y le quedaron heridas en las manos y fue a pedir ayuda porque no podía retirar la madera, era muy gruesa y pesada y estaba atorada en ambas camas, salio de la casa y fue a pedirle ayuda sus vecinos

Mira- TIA JULIANA, TIO ANCELMO, TIA JULIANA, AUXILIO

Juliana- que sucede Elvira

Mira- mi madre y la tía Panchi, están en las camas bronceadoras atrapadas y no puedo retirar la madera que las dejo selladas, necesito ayuda, traigan un extintor

Anselmo- esta en el sótano iré por el lo mas rápido posible

Juliana- no mejor saca el del auto

Anselmo- ya voy- fue a buscar las llaves del auto y saco el extintor del maletero- vamos rápido

Fueron a la casa y cuando llegaron alcanzaron a ver que el vidrio de las camas se rompió y ambas chicas cayeron y las camas se incendiaron, Anselmo apago el fuego lo más rápido posible pero fue en vano, no pudo salvarlas

Mira- mama

Juliana- Elvira no entres

Anselmo salio de la habitación

Anselmo- lo siento Elvira, no pude salvarlas, voy a llamar a los bomberos

Juliana- Mira la casa esta infestada con el espíritu de tu madre, debes retirar todas tus cosas e irte a vivir por el momento con nosotros hasta que podamos hacer conexión con tu padre

Mira- pero por que no puedo vivir aquí

Juliana- Elvira escucha bien, el espíritu de tu madre esta encerrado en esta casa, no puedes seguir viviendo aquí, y nadie podrá vivir aquí, no se puede vivir en una casa con un espíritu dentro de ella

Mira- tía Juliana, trate de abrir la cama de mi madre y…- le mostró sus manos

Juliana- mi niña, vamos tengo un maletín de primeros auxilios en mi casa

Anselmo- los bomberos ya vienen, tranquila Elvira, encontraremos a tu padre y le diremos lo sucedido, por el momento en tu escuela nosotros seremos tus apoderados, pero será mejor si faltas a la escuela por unas dos semana

Mira- pero y si quedo repitiendo por inasistencia, además este año me licencio de 8º

Juliana- si estas justificada no, vamos debemos sacar todas tus cosas

Fueron a la habitación de Mira y retiraron todo lo que era de ella, los bomberos llegaron acompañados por los carabineros (en Chile así le decimos a la policía), y fueron a ver lo que había ocurrido y Mira fue a ver

Mira- mi mama estaba ahí

Carabinero1- lo lamentamos mucho señorita, cuantos años tiene

Mira- 14 años, el próximo año cumplo 15

Bombero2- yo le creía de 16 años, y como fue que esto paso

Mira- no lo se, yo estaba haciendo mi tarea, cuando de improviso la ampolleta de mi lámpara reventó, y luego escuche los gritos, vine aquí y trate de ayudar pero no pude así que fui a pedir ayuda y cuando llegue con esa ayuda ya era tarde

Carabinero4- por favor señorita salga, debemos retirar los cuerpos

Carabinero2- si una era su madre quien era la otra

Mira- una vecina que no había visto en unos 3 años aproximado, estaba en Colombia

Cuando retiraron los cuerpos ella se fue a vivir con sus vecinos un largo tiempo hasta que la llamaron para hacer el intercambio con un chico de Vestal, o sea Billy y ahí aprovecharon sus vecinos de darle la dirección de la casa de su padre

FIN FLASHBACK (creo que lo hice un poco largo)

Mira estaba llorando por que recordó que el día anterior había tenido una pesadilla con do calaveras que le decían: `` tranquila, tu madre esta muerta``: y luego de decirle eso aparecía fuego alrededor de las calaveras quemándolas y en eso despertaba gritando y que cuando se los contó a sus vecinos en el funeral ellos deducieron algo que ella no creía, ellos pensaban que Mira no tenia sueños, si no predicciones del día que venia

Mira- jamás quitare esa imagen de mi mente y mas encima tengo marcas en mis manos de lo sucedido- miro sus manos

En eso su hermano la interrumpe

Keith- que te pasa Mira, por que esas lágrimas

Mira- ah… nada, nada- se seco las lágrimas

Keith- y esa foto

Mira- mi mama y yo- le entrego la foto

Keith- mama y tú se parecen mucho, tiene rasgos faciales muy idénticos

Mira- Keith te puedo contar algo

Keith- claro, dime

Mira- mãe morreu (mamá murio)

Keith- que?

Mira- mãe... morreu (mamá... murio)

Keith- dilo en español

Mira- ok, mama murio, hace dos años

Keith- que, pero como paso

Mira- ella y una vecina que no habia visto en años fueron a una camas bronceadora que mi mama tenia, yo estaba haciendo una tarea cuando mi ampolleta, la de mi lampara revento, asi nada mas, luego escuche gritos que provenian de la habitacion, trate de abrir la puerta y no lo consegui, intente una vez mas y ahi lo logre, cuando vi que no podia ayudar fui a pedirle ayuda a mis vecinos y cuando llegamos alcance a ver que el vidrio inferior de la cama se rompio y mi madre y su amiga cayeron y las camas comenzaron a quemarse, el tio Anselmo apago el fuego pero fue en vano ella y su amiga ya no estaban con vida

Keith- trataste de ayudar cierto, pero no lo conseguiste, como fue eso

Mira- trate de abrirla como dos o tres veces pero la cama estaba muy caliente y me quedaron estas marcas- le mostro sus manos- luego mire y vi una madera de una repisa muy vieja que estaba en esa habitacion donde mi mama guardaba su musica se habia enganchado ahi, no pude moverla, la madera era muy gruesa y pesada

Keith- que horror, tenemos que contarle a papa

Mira- le contare yo, pero todavia no

Keith- y por que mama tenia esas camas bronceadoras

Mira- asuntos de ella, yo no tengo ni idea de por que las tenia, pero lo extraño para mi fue... que la noche anterior a ese dia, tuve una pesadilla con unas calaveras que me decian ``tranquila tu madre esta muerta, no tengas miedo`` y luego de eso se prendia fuego alrededor de ella quemandolas por completo y en eso despierto

Keith- Mira tu tienes predicciones

Mira- eso mismo me dijeron mis vecinos con quienes termine viviendo, pero yo no les crei, crei que me estaban bromeando para sacarme la pena

Keith- no Mira tus sueños son predicciones de lo que va a pasar, papa me conto que mama tambien las tenia, ella vio en un sueño que al dia siguiente papa le iba a proponer matrimonio y asi fue

Mira- entonces quieres decir que mama pudo haber soñado lo mismo que yo pero no hizo caso

Keith- puede ser, y haz tenido ese tipo de sueños otras veces

Mira- recuerdo uno cuando era pequeña, que mama me llevaba a pasear en el paseo me quedo dormida entonces cuando desperte iba a ir al baño y sentia la casa tan vacia miraba y miraba por cada rincon y no encontraba nada solo a mama

Keith- creo que lo recuerdo, despertaste llamando papa pero despues de eso no recuerdo

Su padre iba pasando por ahi y los escucho hablar de ese sueño

Clay- yo lo recuerdo, eras tan pequeña Mira, esa noche despertaste diciendome `` papa no me dejes sola tengo miedo, mama me quiere llevar muy lejos de ti`` y asi fue al dia siguiente tu madre y yo peleamos y ella te llevo lejos y cuando me entere tu y ella estaban en Brasil

Keith- papa los sueños de Mira son predicciones, igual que los sueños de mama

Clay- es cierto, te ha pasado otras veces eso

Mira- no, bueno no que yo recuerde- mintio- ya terminaste lo que tenias que hacer

Clay- si justo ahora iba al baño, que dicen si despues salimos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad y vamos a la playa un rato para mirar el atardecer

Keith- si a mi me gustaria

Clay- Mira tu que dices

Mira- si, claro

Clay- te sientes mal hija, tienes fiebre- le toco la frente

Mira- no, solo no dormi bien eso es todo

Clay- ok, ire al baño y vuelvo, ya estoy que me hago- dijo entre risa

Despues de ir al baño salio con sus hijos y dieron una vuelta por la ciudad

Mira- wow, Vestal es lindo, mama nunca me habla de Vestal

Clay- enserio, a ella le encantaba Vestal, cuando eramos jovenes ella siempre venia a Vestal para verme e ir a la playa, fue justo en la playa donde le pedi matrimonio

Keith- donde vivia ella

Clay- ella vivia en Canada, en su escuela le enseñaron español y ella por cuenta suya aprendio portugues y por eso se fue a Brasil

Keith- porque aprendio portugues, solo por eso

Clay- Keith jamas comprendi la mente de tu madre

Mira- ni siquiera yo que vivi años con ella

Clay- oye, Mira te escuche que dijiste que Isaura tenia unas camas bronceadoras en una habitacion

Mira- ah, si, no se por que las tiene, yo digo que quiere tener cancer

Keith- cancer?

Mira- si las camas bronceadoras producen cancer a la piel, a mi mama ya se le esta notando y yo siempre le digo ``mama te estas dañando la piel esas cosas no son seguras aun sabiendo que ese bronceado basico te protege del sol``

Clay- si tienes mas cerebro que tu madre, yo tambien le decia lo mismo pero nunca me hacia caso, cada juees se juntaba con un par de amigas y se iban a broncear en esas camas, y tu no lo haz hecho

Mira- no, tengo la piel muy sensible, cuando ea niña mi mama me dejaba blanca de bloqueador para que el sol no me dañara la piel

Keith- pues es bueno que no las uses, a Mylene se le ocurrio la idea de ir a unas camas bronceadoras en un local

Clay- pues tu no le digas nada, ella despues se va a arrepentir

Mira- cuando cumpla 40 años, escuche que a los 40 años se notan las consecuencias de usar cama bronceadora

Clay- paremos aqui en la playa un rato que dicen

Keith- claro

Pararon en la playa y Mira quiso decirle a su padre que su mama habia muerto pero despues se arrepintio y olvido ese tema se acosto en la arena con su padre y su hermano y se relajo

Clay- como te sientes Elvira

Mira- bien, relajada

Clay- que bueno, hace tiempo que no te decia Elvira, todos nos acostumbramos con Mira

Mira- si yo tambien me acostumbre, a veces olvido que me llamo Elvira y reviso en mi certificado de nacimiento mi nombre y dice Elvira Catarina Clay Coleman

Clay- si, recuerdo el dia en que te inscribe en el registro civil, aunque alla en Brasil estas bajo la autoridad de tu madre

Mira- si 'la difunta Isaura'

Keith- oye Mira quieres caminar un rato

Mira- claro, si

Clay- no se vallan muy lejos

Keith- si papa

Fueron a caminar por la playa y en eso Keith se encontro con sus amgos en el camino y no fue bueno, tuvo que revelar su secreto

Mylene- Spectra que haces con esa tonta

Shadow- si, no se supone que estamos en bandos diferentes

Mira- chapalapachala (chupa la pichula)

Shadow- QUE ME DIJISTE!?

Keith- significa ``chupa la pichula``

Lynk- que asco

Mira- que verguenza Lynk tu tienes una pichula, es la parte de tu cuerpo que mas te gusta

Lynk- eres una pervertida, ahora perdi mi infancia

Volt- volviendo al punto

Mylene- si, por que estas con ella, acaso ahora es tu novia

Keith- claro que no

Volt- entonces que, si no estu novia, ni no son conocidos de hace tiempo, que son

Keith la miro

Mira- ni se te ocurra

Keith- perdon, ella es mi hermana, la pequeña Mira que antes estudiaba en nuestra escuela, la que antes molestaban y se fue de la escuela y cuando llegaron noticias ella estaba en Brasil esa es la razon por la que odio a La Resistencia

Mira- Keith, que hiciste

Volt- lo que hizo fue darnos mas razon para molestar a La Resistencia

Mylene- y cuando tu pierna sane- fue interrumpida

Shadow- seras la primera jajajjajjaajjajajaj- su risa malvada

Keith- callense

Gus- amigo puedo hablar contigo en privado- se llevo a Keith a otra parte

En una parte cerca de donde estaban sus amigos

Gus- escucha Keith tengo una idea pero no se la puedes decir a nadie y mucho menos a Mira

Keith- que sucede dime

Gus- recuerdas como te vestias el año pasado

Keith- la chaqueta roja y la mascara

Gus- si, tienes que volver a usarlo para que los chicos te tengan mas respeto como el año pasado, la primera vez que lo hiciste y con el enojo con e que hablabas Lynk y Hydron llegaron a mojar sus pantalones

Keith- ya te comprendi, y quieres que sea mañana

Gus- el dia que tu decidas, pero avisame

Keith- claro

Los dos regresaron hacia donde estaban los chicos y Keith se fue con Mira hacia donde estaba su padre y luego se fueron a su hogar para descansar de su paseo y Keith le conto a su padre lo ocurrido

Keith- papa, tuve que revelarle a los chicos que Mira y yo somos hermanos

Clay- bueno algun dia tenian que saberlo y algun dia los amigos de Mira tendran que saberlo

Keith- si pero no te molesta

Clay- no

Keith- papa, volvere a vestirme de Spectra

Clay- otra vez, si Mira se asusta sera tu responsabilidad

Keith- si papa

Mira- de que estan hablando- llego de imprevisto

Clay- aah, vamos a tomar once

Mira- ok- djo extrañada

Fueron a tomar once y luego de eso su padre se quedo viendo tele, Keith en su habitacion estaba buscando su traje de Spectra y Mira se quedo en su habitacion pensando en que harian esos Vexos cuando su pierna sanara


	10. Chapter 10

Se fueron a dormir y al otro día Mira se fue a la escuela y su padre le dijo que Keith no iba a ir a la escuela y se fue, llego a la su escuela y sus amigos la estaban esperando

Julie- Mira, por fin llegaste- corrió a abrazarla

Mira- si Julie tranquila no me abraces tanto

Ace- por fin llegaste, novia

Mira- un gusto verte, novio

Runo- Mira, como fue que paso eso de la guerra

Mira- Runo, por que estas tan morena que te paso

Runo- con Julie ayer fuimos a unas camas bronceadoras de un local que te las prestan mostrando tu identificación

Julie- si fue fantástico, si quieres ven con nosotras la próxima semana

Mira- no gracias mi piel es muy sensible

Runo- que lastima- vio estacionarse un auto- quien es ese chico

Ace- quien

Runo- ese el de rojo

Ace- es Spectra

Mira- quien es Spectra

Ace- es el chico más rudo que jamás conocerás sin olvidar que no tiene corazón

Runo- vamos a clases, Dan y los otros nos están esperando en el salón

Julie- si vamos

Mira y sus amigos fueron a su salón de clases, pero no podía dejar de mirar a ese chico Spectra, llego a su salón y la clase ya estaba a punto de empezar, se fue a sentar en su puesto y después llego su ``nuevo`` compañero de asiento y a los pocos segundos llego la profesora de ciencia y fueron al laboratorio de la escuela y ahí les toco hacer pareja con la persona con la que se sentaban

Profesora- alumnos ahí les tengo preparado el material para que hagan el experimento, entonces comiencen alumnos

Mira estaba mirando a Ace y había olvidado quien estaba junto a ella hasta que el le hablo

Spectra (Keith)- oye antes no te había visto por aquí, eres nueva

Mira- no, soy estudiante de intercambio

Spectra (Keith)- no eres de aquí cierto

Mira- no, soy de Brasil, y tu faltas muy seguido a la escuela

Spectra (Keith)- se nota mucho, como te llamas

Mira- Elvira, pero todos me dicen Mira, a veces olvidado que mi nombre es Elvira

Spectra (Keith)- que lindo nombre

Mira- gracias- ella lo vio a los ojos y descubrió rápido quien era el que estaba bajo esa mascara

Terminaron su experimento y salieron a recreo y Mira espero al ``chico nuevo`` en la salida del laboratorio

Mira- Spectra, puedo hablar contigo- lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo al pasillo de los casilleros

Spectra (Keith)- de hecho estoy ocupado

Llegaron al lugar

Mira- déjate de farsas ya te descubrí

Spectra (Keith)- que te pasa, no se de que hablas- recibió una cachetada de Mira

Mira- vuelve a mentir y te doy una más fuerte de lo que pudo haber sido esa

Spectra no resistió más y se rindió

Spectra (Keith)- bien me descubriste, te felicito hermanita- dijo frustrado

Mira- y por que estas vestido así

Spectra (Keith)- bueno era la única forma para que los chicos me respetaran y no te hicieran daño

Mira- y la mascara es necesaria

Spectra (Keith)- deja las preguntas y ve a la cafetería

Mira- NO ME MANDES!- dijo mientras se le salían unas cuantas lagrimas

Spectra (Keith)- ok, perdón- le seco sus lágrimas- ven- la tomo del brazo

La llevo a un patio que nadie conocía

Mira- que es este lugar

Spectra (Keith)- un patio, nadie lo conoce

Mira- y como lo conociste

Spectra (Keith)- cuando era niño, al día siguiente que te fuiste estaba caminando por los pasillos y lo descubrí, desde entonces vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo, pero no le digas a nadie sobre este lugar promételo- le alzó el meñique

Mira- promesa- le respondió con el juramento de meñique

Spectra (Keith)- y como me descubriste

Mira- bueno el día de la fiesta escuche que Dan te dijo Spectra y un par de horas después de la fiesta aparece un chico llamado Spectra con facciones muy idénticas a las tuyas

Spectra (Keith)- te detesto- le dijo sarcástico- pero ese golpe si me dolió

Mira- perdón, pero no es que yo haya sido bendecida con mucha paciencia- sintió un poco débil su pierna- auch- su hermano la atrapo

Spectra (Keith)- ven siéntate- la llevo a una banca que había ahí- te duele mucho tu pierna

Mira- no, me dijeron que en un mes me la quitaran

Spectra (Keith)- que justo, el próximo mes harán pruebas para animadoras, podrías intentarlo

Mira- creo que lo intentare, pero no estoy segura si puedo hacer las mismas cosas que hacia antes de retirarme

Spectra (Keith)- te retiraste y eras algo en el equipo

Mira- co- capitana, el Gabriel era el capitán de Los Piratas

Spectra (Keith)- ese era su equipo, ha y que de fabuloso hacías

Mira- bueno quedaba el la cima de la pirámide tomando mi pierna y luego me arrodillaba y hacia un gesto de pirata, después me volvía a parar y saltaba hacia delante cayendo con las piernas abiertas

Spectra (Keith)- wow, por que no intentas entrar al nuestro, me gustaría ver que puedes hacer apoyando a un equipo

Mira- ya tenemos que regresar a clases- se paro

Spectra (Keith)- que tal si solo por hoy faltamos a clases

Mira- no lo se, no te ofendas pero…das miedo, y quiero alejarme luego

Spectra (Keith)- me tienes miedo eh

Mira- un poco, y que quieres hacer en todo este rato

Spectra (Keith)- aprovechar de hacer lo que no pudimos hacer antes

Mira- no vas a jugar al doctor conmigo de nuevo, eso te lo aseguro, por que tuve que soñar con eso

Spectra (Keith)- que viste

Mira- bueno….

FLASHBACK

Despertaba en un lugar extraño con una sola luz apuntándome, trate de levantarme pero no podía, mire por toda la habitación y luego entro un tipo loco que parecía ser doctor pero su apariencia aterraba y no pude verle bien la cara, estaba cubierta solo le alcance a ver los ojos y luego se acerco hacia mi y me dijo

Doctor- tranquila confía en mi, no te haré daño- se quito lo que le cubría la cara, y era una calavera- te iras al cielo pronto

FIN FLASHBACK

Mira- … y en eso despierto

Spectra (Keith)- bueno no haremos eso, pero si no seré yo entonces quien

Mira- no lo se

Spectra (Keith)- y por que no gritas cuando tienes esos sueños

Mira- no quiero despertar a nadie- bostezo- después de tenerlas pierdo el sueño, no puedo seguir durmiendo, es como si algo o alguien te dijera: ``mantente alerta, no te duermas``: me comprendes

Spectra (Keith)- no mucho, pero es extraño, la abuela tenia predicciones no hizo caso de una y murió, mama tenia predicciones no hizo caso de una y murió, y ahora tu tienes predicciones, parece que solo las mujeres de la familia las tienen

Mira- ninguna de las dos hizo caso a una predicción y murieron, si yo no hago caso de una, moriré

Spectra (Keith)- Mira, dinos cuando tengas predicciones, por que no son todos los días, cierto

Mira- no, no todos los días, pero esta si que me asusto, me amenazo con matarme

En la cafetería los amigos de Mira se preguntaban en donde estaba, los dos hermanos se quedaron en ese patio hasta que terminara el segundo bloque e iniciara el segundo recreo y fueron a la cafetería en el segundo recreo

Mira- hola chicos

Alice- Mira que te paso, donde estabas

Mira- en el baño, tuve un pequeño problema personal y no pude ir al salón

Baron- oigan y quieren decirme cuando fue que el ``famoso Spectra``- hizo las comillas con sus dedos- volvió- lo vio entrar a la cafetería

Ace- hoy en la mañana, lo malo fue que hizo pareja con mi novia

Mira- mi novio esta celoso- le dijo sarcástica

Julie- y me quieren explicar desde cuando son novios

Ace- desde la fiesta de pre- Halloween, por fin algo bueno pasa en la escuela- suspiro

Dan- en la tarde tenemos una guerra con Los Vexos

Alice- si nos avisaron, que lastima que tú no vas a estar Shun

Shun- aunque de paso de deshice de Volt, y el es el mas rudo y fuerte de todo el equipo

Runo- es cierto, y Mira tu tampoco estarás

Mira- no, mi pierna esta rota, maldito Keith me las va a pagar

Ace- podrías desquitarte con su clon maligno

Dan- ni que el otro clon fuera tan bueno

Ace- jajaja tienes razón, se podría decir que es un lado un poco mas maligno que el otro

Baron- que estas diciendo ambos son igual de malos, pero con diferente aspecto

Dan- es verdad

Los Vexos se acercaron a ellos

Shadow- oigan tontos están listos para la guerra

Dan- prepárense para ser humillados payasos

Mira- podrían decirle al caretoni que cuando mi pierna sane me las va a pagar, el y su auto

Gus- y por que supones que fue Keith

Mira- porque el me choco con su autito en la pierna, y que le ponen a los autos que me llego a romper la pierna

Ace- los parachoques son muy duros

Runo- Mylene, todavía no te quitas el disfraz, ya paso la fiesta

Mylene- cállense tontas, y por cierto gracias Shun por tu culpa Volt no podrá estar en la guerra

Shun- fue un placer- dijo sarcástico

Spectra (Keith)- ya dejen a estos tontos en paz, no valen la pena

Lynk- si tienes razón, yo ya me estaba aburriendo

Mira- pues Alice se nota que se aburre muy fácilmente- señalo a Alice que estaba dormida apoyada en el brazo de Shun

Gus- ya vamonos, esto apesta

Los Vexos se fueron a su mesa, toco la campana avisando que el recreo se terminaba y tenían clase de música

Profesor- buenos días alumnos

Todos- buenos días profesor- dijeron un poco desordenados

Profesor- alumnos hoy vamos a meternos un poco en la cultura de Brasil y les voy a enseñar la canción ``Jardim da fantasia``

Mira- profesor, adoro esa canción

Profesor- te la sabes

Mira- un poco iba…. ya recordé

(Jardim da fantasia- Paulino pedra azul)

Bem te vi, bem te vi  
Andar por um jardim em flor  
Chamando os bichos de amor  
Tua boca pingava mel

Bem te quis, bem te quis  
E ainda quero muito mais  
Maior que a imensidão da paz  
Bem maior que o sol

Onde estás?  
Voei por este céu azul  
Andei estradas do além  
Onde estará meu bem?

Onde estás?  
Nas nuvens ou na insensatez  
Me beije só mais uma vez  
Depois volte prá lá

Mira- y luego se repite otra vez

Ace- wow que linda voz

Mira- gracias- se le salían unas lágrimas- esa canción me recuerda a Brasil

Profesor- ve al baño y sécate esas lágrimas

Mira- gracias profesor- fue al baño

Profesor- nosotros sigamos con la clase, con el mismo tono que la alumna Coleman

Lynk- creo que quiere decir Clay

Profesor- Volan, si vuelve a interrumpir la clase se ganara un castigo

Shadow- jajajjajajajajja que mal Lynk

Profesor- Prove, se lo tengo que dejar escrito

Shadow- lo siento profesor

De camino al baño Mira se encontró con alguien con quien no quería toparse

Hydron- vaya vaya miren con quien me encontré

Mira- lárgate de mi camino

Hydron- por que tan apurada brasileña

Mira- no me hables niñito mimado

Hydron- que te pasa- la acorralo en un casillero con sus dos brazos- no te quieres quedar un rato mas conmigo

Mira- déjame o gritare

Hydron- que te pasa, no quieres que tu novio se entere de que amas a alguien mas mucho mas que a el

Mira- eso es mentira- lo bajuno con sus uñas- déjame- se fue corriendo al baño

Llego al baño y no pudo sacar esas palabras de su cabeza hasta que canto una canción que le gustaría que un chico se la cantara

(Sinônimos- Chitãozinho & Xororó) (una parte de la canción no más voy a poner)

Quanto o tempo o coração  
Leva prá saber  
Que o sinônimo de amar  
É sofrer...

No aroma de amores  
Pode haver espinhos  
É como ter  
Mulheres e milhões  
E ser sozinho...

Na solidão de casa  
Descansar  
O sentido da vida  
Encontrar  
Quem pode dizer  
Onde a felicidade está...

O amor é feito de paixões  
E quando perde a razão  
Não sabe quem vai machucar  
Quem ama nunca sente medo  
De contar o seu segredo  
Sinônimo de amor é amar...


	11. Chapter 11

Mira- seria genial si un chico me cantara esa canción

Salio del baño y fue a la sala pero el profesor le hizo unas cuantas preguntas

Profesor- Coleman por que demoro tanto

Mira- perdón profesor, es que me perdí en el camino hacia el baño y de regreso

Profesor- toma asiento

Mira- si- se iba a sentar cuando

Profesor- pero antes, por que no le enseñas a tus compañeros en tono de Jardim da fantasia

Mira- me da un poco de vergüenza pero lo haré

Les enseño la canción y luego se retiraron, excepto La Resistencia y Los Vexos, tenían unos asuntos pendientes que resolver y ella se quedo allí mirando, ambos grupos resultaron heridos y cansados y se fueron a sus hogares, Mira se fue con su hermano cuando ya todos se habían ido a sus hogares

Spectra (Keith)- vamos, papa nos espera

Mira- seguro que puedes conducir con la mascara

Spectra (Keith)- ya lo he hecho antes

Mira- entonces vamos, tengo frío

Spectra (Keith)- como es que tienes frío, estamos a 32º

Mira- pues tengo frío, y no es broma enserio tengo frío

Spectra (Keith)- que extraño- le toco la frente- Mira te bajo la temperatura, vamonos rápido

Encendió el auto y se fueron a su hogar y Keith le aviso a su padre lo de Mira y se tuvo que quedar en cama y se quedo pensando en su sueño y descubrió que Hydron tenia que ver con su predicción, le hizo una amenaza sobre decirle a Ace algo falso y siguió pensando en eso hasta que su padre la interrumpió para tomarle la temperatura

Clay- haber hija, te voy a tomar la temperatura- le puso el termómetro bajo su axila

Mira- papa, por que Keith se vistió así

Clay- así que lo descubriste, el me dijo ayer que lo iba a hacer para que sus amigos no te molestaran por que me contó que te amenazaron

Mira- desde cuando lo hace

Clay- desde el año pasado, a todos tus compañeros les dio un gran susto

Mira- en la escuela tienen equipo de cheerleaders

Clay- si por que

Mira- cuando me quiten la venda quiero intentar entrar al equipo el próximo mes

Clay- te gusta eso

Mira- si, en mi otra escuela yo era como La mujer Elástica, podía hacer cualquier cosa, en los juegos hacíamos una pirámide y yo quedaba en a cima y luego saltaba hacia adelante y caía con las piernas abiertas

Clay- pero no abuses de eso, haber te voy a sacar el termómetro- le saco el termómetro- 29.6º, descansa te voy a traer un te calentito

Mira- si papa

Mira se quedo descansando hasta casi quedarse dormida por otra interrupción pero no de su padre

Keith (vestido de Spectra, pero sin la mascara)- hola Mira

Mira- hola, pasa

Keith- como te sientes

Mira- como un muerto, estoy helada y no siento mi pierna

Keith- cual, la derecha

Mira- si, oye sobre mi predicción, era Hydron el me amenazo con decirle algo falso a Ace

Keith- cuando ocurrió

Mira- en la clase de música cuando fui al baño en el camino me tope con el

Keith- mejor no pienses en eso

Su padre entro con un te bien caliente y Mira se acomodo bien para recibir su te

Clay- toma hija, tómatelo mientras este caliente- se lo entrego

Mira- gracias

Clay- Mira, si en la noche tienes predicciones grita

Mira- no me gusta gritar, de vez en cuando olvido como se grita además yo soy más silenciosa

Clay- solo hazlo, al menos yo necesito saber cuando tienes predicciones aunque para eso deba sacrificar unos cuantos minutos de sueño

Keith- yo solo recuerdo que mama gritaba todas las veces que tenía predicciones

Clay- si y tu eras un niño, aunque todavía pareces un niño

Keith- claro que no

Mira- que si

Keith- que no

Mira- que si

Clay- oigan ya no peleen, aunque sean cosas de hermanos no lo hagan, en especial tu Keith sabes bien que tienes mas fuerza que Mira

Keith- si papa, iré a mi habitación- salio de la habitación de Mira

Clay- y tu Mira descansa, mañana tienes que ir a clases

Mira- no es la primera vez que me baja la temperatura ya me paso una vez en 5º pero era mas lógico por que estaba en mi periodo, ahora no se por que

Clay- pero ahora no te preocupes por eso descansa y grita si tienes alguna predicción

Mira se durmió y esa noche no tuvo predicciones, al día siguiente fue a clases y se encontró con sus amigos

Mira- hola chicos

Alice- hola Mira, oye sabes de lo Julie y Runo

Mira- a si, me pidieron que las acompañara el domingo

Alice- a mi igual

En un instante llego Shun

Shun- hola Alice- le dio un beso en la mejilla- que linda te vez hoy, hola Mira

Mira- hola Shun, algo me dice que ustedes tienen algo

Alice- a si, Shun ayer cuando íbamos de camino a nuestros hogares me pidió que fura su novia

Mira- que cool, ahora son dos parejas en el grupo

Shun- y tú con Ace que

Ace- que soy su príncipe azul

Mira- aayh Ace

Ace- perdóname pero yo digo la verdad, y quiero verte en el muelle hoy en la tarde puedes

Mira- claro

Shun- oye eso que dijo Lynk ayer es cierto, eres hermana de Keith

Mira- aah si, pero no le digan a nadie

Ace- cuanta diferencia de edad hay entre ustedes

Mira- 3 años, soy menor que el 3 años

Julie/Runo- hola chicos

Alice- hola, Julie, Runo como están

Julie- excelente, oh y Mira escuchamos y guardamos el secreto

Mira- gracias chicas, y Dan y Baron

Ace- ya van a llegar

Runo- les puedo comentar algo

Shun- claro Runo habla

Runo- Dan me pidió que fuera su novia

Alice- también Shun a mi

Julie- y a mi Baron

Ace- no, o sea que todos somos novios

Alice- tendremos bodas juntas

Mira- y viviremos en casas al lado del mar

Julie- y muy fashion

Runo- con lindos perritos

Ace- tranquilas chicas no imaginen tanto

Dan- CHICOS UN PERRO RABIOSOS ME PERSIGUE- paso por el lado de ellos

Baron- TU LO MOLESTASTE PRIMERO, hola chicos, hola mi hermosa morena

Julie- hola Baron- se sonrojo

Ace- ha Dan se tiene merecido eso por molestar a un perro

Dan- NO ES GRACIOSO ACE

Ace- pues para mi si lo es

Ahuyentaron al perro y luego fueron al gimnasio ya que tenían Ed. Física y el profesor los estaba esperando para iniciar la clase

Profesor- están todos aquí

Todos- si

Profesor- entonces iniciaremos la clase con una vuelta al gimnasio trotando y cuando toque el silbato lo harán caminando

Todos- si profesor

Estuvieron dando unas cuantas vueltas trotando hasta que el profesor toco el silbato y empezaron a caminar hasta que el profesor los llamo para hacer el verdadero trabajo, debían practicar unos ejercicios por si alguno quería entrar al equipo de animación

Profesor- lo primero cuando toque el silbato darán una vuelta hacia atrás

Mylene- profesor no todos saben hacer eso

Mira- cierto se requiere de mucha practica y…- dio una vuelta hacia atrás- dedicación

Profesor- cuando aprendió a hacer eso Coleman

Mira- fui cheerleader en mi otra escuela

Julie- eso fue impresionante

Runo- si enséñanos

Mira- bueno si quieren aprender deben hacer mucho calentamiento y elongación, la primera vez no hice caso y me di un tirón en la pierna

Profesor- es cierto deben hacer mucha elongación para lograr hacer una de esas piruetas

Baron- usted sabe hacer de esas piruetas profesor

Profesor- si, para eso hay que practicar desde muy pequeño y si se es niña que practiquen ballet

Mira- si yo practique ballet pero me aburrió y cuando vi que estaban haciendo pruebas de cheerleader intente entrar y si entre aunque era la mas pequeña de todos los que estaban en el equipo

Volt- pequeña de porte o de edad

Mira- edad, yo tenia unos 11 años cuando entre y los demás tenían como 13 o 14 años

Profesor- sigamos con la clase

Siguieron con la hasta que toco la campana para ir a recreo y como siempre a la cafetería y las parejitas del grupo de La Resistencia hacían notar el hecho

Baron- mi hermosa morena, no tengo palabras para decirle lo bella que se ve hoy

Julie- gracias Baron

Dan- Runo, una flor- le dio una flor- para otra flor

Runo- Dan eres un picaron

Shun- Alice, dicen que las princesas solo existen en los cuentos, pero se equivocaron

Ace- Mira necesito ayuda

Mira- en que

Ace- es que no se como tratar a un ángel como se lo merece

Los Vexos se acercaron a ellos para molestarlos por ser novios

Gus- que aquí ya no se puede comer tranquilo

Dan- aay chicos es el amor

Mira- Dan no sirve de nada explicarles se nota que no conocen esa palabra

Ace- oh por cierto Spectra pon atención a esto- beso a Mira en los labios- que te pareció eso

Mira- creo que me fui al paraíso por un instante

Runo- se nota que estas enamorada amiga

Mira- oh si

Spectra (Keith)- te estas buscando un enemigo de por vida Grit

Ace- Phantom

Spectra (Keith)- esto ya me aburrió, vamonos chicos

Runo- vuelvan pronto idiotas

Alice- muy buena Runo

Todos- hay que anotarla

Baron- por que me copiaron la frase

Shun- por que el primer insulto que le dijimos a Los Vexos fue bueno y tu dijiste ``hay que anotarla``

Dan- cierto

Toco la campana para ir a clases, tenían matemáticas pero a todos les aburría esa materia así que se fugaron de esa clase y de todas las demás pero alguien lo noto y estaba decidido a darle una lección. A la salida cierto chico espero a su hermana y le hizo un pequeño interrogatorio en el auto

Spectra (Keith)- donde estabas

Mira- en el baño

Spectra (Keith)- no te creo

Mira- opina lo que quieras me da lo mismo

Spectra (Keith)- te estaré vigilando, no lo dudes a ti y a Ace

Mira- el me beso y tu te lo tomaste a mal

Spectra (Keith)- ah enserio entonces es mentira que te vi con mucho placer cuando te beso

Mira- ya déjame no tienes autoridad sobre mi, ni tu ni papa, ya quiero que se termine el año para poder regresar a Brasil y olvidar que todo esto paso

Spectra (Keith)- se nota que tienes todo planeado y que harás allá estas bajo la autoridad de nuestra madre

Mira- me iré a un orfanato y ya, lo que tenía planeado con mi tía Juliana era poder convencer a papa de que me reclamara como su hija antes de fin de año

Spectra (Keith)- lo siento fui muy rudo

Mira- Ace me invito a ir a dar una vuelta al muelle en la tarde

Spectra (Keith)- te llevo- la noto distraída- Mira, te pasa algo

Mira- en dos semanas es

Spectra (Keith)- en dos semanas es que cosa

Mira- el día en que mama murió

Spectra (Keith)- vamonos se esta haciendo tarde

Se fueron a su hogar y Keith fue a dejar a su hermanita al muelle y vio que Ace la estaba esperando

Ace- hola como estas

Mira- hola Ace, para que querías que viniera aquí

Ace- debo mostrarte algo

Fueron al puente y Ace trato de decirle pero no podía

Ace- Mira aquí tengo que decirte algo pero no se como decírtelo

Mira- solo dilo Ace

Ace- si te lo digo no me vas a creer, y como dice el dicho ``ver para creer``

Mira- entonces muéstrame

Ace- bien, te lo mostrare, en el agua- la tomo de la mano y saltaron

Cayeron al agua y Mira salio del agua pero Ace no había salido y comenzó a preocuparse

Mira- ACE, ACE DONDE ESTAS, ACE ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO- sintió que alguien la toco- aaah, Ace que era lo que tenias que mostrarme para creerlo

Ace- esto- le mostró sus piernas que habían sido cambiadas por una cola

Mira- no es cierto, eres un tritón

Ace- soy el príncipe del mundo marino

Mira- wow, y que pensabas que iba a hacer que estabas tan asustado

Ace- hace tiempo tuve una novia y le quise mostrar esto, en cuanto lo vio salio corriendo y se mudo a otra ciudad

Mira- que lastima


	12. Chapter 12

Ace- tú pareces tomarlo bien

Mira- es increíble, nunca en mi vida espere ver algo como esto

Ace- pues todavía no haz visto nada

Mira- hay más

Ace- ven, sube a mi espalda y sujétate bien

Ace la llevo a un arrecife donde se reunía toda su gente y sus padres estaban ahí

Padre de Ace- Ace, campeón por fin llegaste

Ace- hola papa

Padre de Ace- y supongo que tu eres Mira

Mira- hola

Madre de Ace- te armaste de valor y le dijiste eh

Ace- es mi novia tiene derecho a saberlo

Madre de Ace- hola Mira es un placer, soy Ariel

Mira- es un gusto

Padre de Ace- así que tú eres la estudiante de intercambio

Mira- si, soy de Brasil aunque técnicamente también soy de aquí, mi padre vive aquí con mi hermano, ellos son vestales

Padre de Ace- Clay es tu padre cierto

Mira- si, como lo supo

Padre de Ace- somos viejos conocidos aunque a su hijo Keith le encanta molestar a mi heredero

Madre de Ace- conoces a nuestro otro hijo, Hydron

Mira- si es un molestoso

Ace- Mira ven tienes que ver esto

Fueron a un lugar en donde todos los tritones admiraban el sol reflejándose en el mar

Ace- cuando hay luna llena los tritones obtienen poderes y mas fuerza para sobrevivir

Mira- como que tipo de poderes

Ace- lo básico son los ciclos del agua y luego cosas como destruir rocas con el agua, y yo debo conocerlos mejor que nadie, esa es una de las razones por las que a veces soy rudo y me preocupan mis calificaciones

Mira- si yo también me preocuparía si tuviera un cargo por asumir como ese

De repente apareció Hydron detrás de ellos

Hydron- hola Mira viniste a verme

Ace- lárgate Hydron, aléjate de mi novia

Hydron- así que le dijiste nuestro secreto, creí que saldría corriendo

Mira- lárgate Hydron, no vuelvas a hablarme

Ace- ya escuchaste Hydron

Hydron- te crees superior que yo solo por que vas a heredar el trono

Ace- cállate Hydron, eres un envidioso por eso nadie te quiere

Mira- sabes que Ace déjalo, solo esta buscando que le des una buena tunda

Ace- si tienes razón, mejor te llevo a tu casa se esta haciendo tarde

Mira- si

Ace- papa, mama iré a dejar a Mira a su casa

Mira- fue un gusto haberlos conocido

Padre de Ace- igualmente Mira

Ace fue a dejar a Mira a su hogar

Mira- nunca espere algo como eso de un chico como tu Ace

Ace- puedes guardar el secreto

Mira- claro, confía en mí, lo guardare como si fuera mío

Ace- gracias

Mira- oye mi padre quiere conocerte

Ace- ok

Entraron a la casa y Mira llamo a su padre

Mira- espera aquí- fue a la oficina de su padre- papa

En la oficina

Mira- papa

Clay- que pasa hija, estoy algo ocupado

Mira- no querías conocer a Ace

Clay- esta bien, ya voy

En el living

Mira- Ace, el es mi padre

Clay- tú eres Ace

Ace- es un placer conocerlo señor Clay

Clay- se te nota estudioso, como son calificaciones en la escuela

Ace- los 6 años anteriores he sacado 2º lugar, y como siempre su hijo Keith saca el 1º lugar

Clay- y tus padres saben de esto

Ace- si, Mira los conoció ahora en el muelle

Mira- si, son muy amigables

Clay- entonces creo que solo quedo yo, bueno hija si esto te hace feliz esto lo aceptare

Mira- gracias papa, te quiero- lo abrazo

Ace- permiso yo me tengo que retirar

Clay- un gusto conocerte Ace

Ace- igualmente señor, adiós Mira- le dio un beso en la mejilla

Ace se fue y Mira se quedo con su padre y su hermano que al parecer estaba un poco enojado con ella

Mira- deja de mirarme

Keith- oblígame, debilucha

Mira- no lo haré es un desperdicio de aire

Clay- los dos si siguen peleando los mandare a sus habitaciones castigados

Keith- Mira, Mira, Mira, es lo único que te importa

Clay- ya basta Keith

Keith- no lo haré, es tan cobarde que ni te ha dicho que nuestra madre murió en una cama bronceadora que tenía en su casa

Clay- eso es verdad Mira

Mira- si- estaba llorando- al parecer cierto hermano que dijo que me extrañaba tanto ya no soporta mi estancia y me regresare a Brasil en el primer avión que salga mañana- salio de la habitación

Clay- Keith, que hiciste

Keith- me da lo mismo, ya no la soporto mas, cuando ella se valla mañana yo también me iré

Clay- no lo harás, tú no me dejaras aquí solo y si sigues con eso te dejare encerrado en tu habitación

Su padre fue a verla a su habitación y la descubrió ordenando todas sus cosas para irse en la mañana

Clay- Mira no tienes que irte, Keith es así, cuando te trate así solo ignóralo

Mira- debí haberte dicho que mama murió y lo que trataba de hacer aquí era convencerte de que me reclames como tu hija allá en Brasil o sino tendré que ir a un orfanato

Clay- por que no me lo dijiste antes

Mira- tenia miedo de que reaccionaras mal, y desde que Keith se vistió así le tengo miedo

Clay- el no te va a hacer daño, el lo hizo para que sus amigos no te lastimaran y lo ultimo que quiere es que te hagan daño

Mira- no lo creeré hasta verlo

Clay- pero Mira no te vallas, a fin de año viajare a Brasil y haré lo que me pediste

Mira- no quiero ir a un orfanato sin estar aunque sea un rato con el padre que casi ni recordaba

Clay- te prometo que lo haré y como fue que Isaura murió

Mira- es una larga historia

Le contó la historia y luego su hermano entro a su habitación (Keith siempre vestido de Spectra)

Keith- hola Mira, papa puedo hablar con Mira, los dos solos

Clay- claro- salio de la habitación- tranquila hija no te hará daño- le susurro al oído

Keith- tranquila, no tengas miedo- se sentó junto a ella- hermanita sabes que te quiero

Mira- no lo creo, déjame- se le salieron unas lagrimas

Keith- te quiero hermanita, y mucho, no se como decirlo pero cuando te fuiste sentí un vacío enorme que no volvería a ser feliz

Mira- que

Keith- cuando naciste estaba emocionado y recuerdo que estabas llorando no parabas, mama te dio pecho pero no querías eso, papa te tomo y no parabas y luego le pedí tomarte y cuando te tome dejaste de llorar, nunca olvidare ese momento

Mira- no sabia eso, mama nunca me contó esas cosas, que mas recuerdas

Keith- que antes te gustaba que te abrazaran, que te paso, por que ahora no se te puede abrazar

Mira- bueno hace tiempo en Halloween salí a dar una vuelta y un amigo me abrazo por atrás de improviso y me asuste por dos razones, la primera su disfraz aterraba, la segunda me miraba como si fuera a comerme y comencé a tiritar tanto y el sudor me tapo las vías respiratorias, por eso me dan miedo los abrazos

Keith- y si fuera sin disfraz

Mira- la forma en que me mira, y esa mi niño es la historia de porque no me gustan los abrazos (como HolasoyGerman en el video Preguntas de Twitter 3)

Keith- en donde aprendiste eso

Mira- lo escuche en una parte pero no me acuerdo donde

Keith- supongo que me perdonas por lo que dije

Mira- no lo vuelvas a decir

Keith- es una promesa entre hermanos- le alzó el meñique pero Mira le dio un beso en la mejilla- supongo que ya no le tienes miedo a mi otro yo

Mira- los chicos ya saben que somos hermanos

Keith- por eso estoy haciendo esto, no quiero que te hagan daño recién te vengo conociendo y la persona en la que te haz convertido me gusta

Mira- digo lo mismo sobre ti, eres más increíble de lo que recordaba, aunque igual siempre fuiste mejor que yo en muchas cosas

Keith- en las cosas en las que debo tener una buena calificación pero en otras creativas eres mejor que yo, eres creativa, talentosa y valiente sin darte cuenta

Mira- a que te refieres

Keith- si fueras una cobarde te habrías quedado congelada cuando mama estaba encerrada en esa cama pero intentaste ayudar y cuando te diste cuenta de que no podías fuiste a pedir ayuda

Mira- no te entiendo

Keith- digo que fuiste valiente por intentar ayudarla y por darte cuenta de que necesitabas ayuda

Mira- ouch (acentuado como Homero Simpson), pero no te molesta que Ace me besara justo al frente tuyo

Keith- lo olvidare

Mira- gracias

Se quedaron los dos hablando, a la noche todos se fueron a dormir temprano, aunque Mira no pudo dormir pensando en lo que le había mostrado Ace, su novio era un tritón y mas encima también era el príncipe de su mundo submarino que otra cosa mas podía pasar con eso al final se olvido un poco del tema y se durmió para ir con energía a la escuela. A la mañana se despertó un poco más temprano de lo habitual y se fue a clases con su hermano y se fue a reunir con sus amigas

Julie- Mira al fin, solo faltabas tú en el grupo

Mira- bueno ya estoy aquí

Runo- oye Mira nos acompañaras el sábado cierto

Mira- si, y los chicos

Alice- en el salón, nosotras te estábamos esperando

Runo- decían que iban a re-ordenar el salón

Mira- entonces que esperamos esto quiero verlo

Fueron al salón y vieron a los chicos ordenando solo los puestos de ellos

Runo- oigan chicos que se supone que están haciendo

Dan- ordenando

Julie- pues no parece

Baron- tienes que mirar mejor

Alice- parece que por aquí paso un terremoto

Shun- segura, presta más atención

Mira- y cual era su idea original

Ace- sentarnos con nuestras novias

Chicas- ooih eso si es amor

Dan- gracias por revelar el plan Ace, se supone que era una sorpresa

Ace- quieres meterte conmigo Kuso

Runo/Mira- ya déjense los dos

Dan- ok, pero fue culpa de Ace

Julie- no eres mas que un niño Dan

Dan- muy niño puedo ser pero no soy un niñito mimado como Hydron

Shun- Hydron es otra historia, que horror que sea tu hermano Ace

Ace- ojala haya sido adoptado y mis padres me dicen que es mi hermano biológico para fastidiarme

Mira- tranquilo Ace la enfermera Mira te va a sanar- le dio un beso en la mejilla

Ace- creo que me dio un electroshock de amor- la rodeo con su brazo

Runo- ya va a iniciar la clase

Toco la campana para iniciar la clase y el profesor llego notando que algunos estaban cambiados de asiento y les dio una hoja de castigo y siguió con la clase, al finalizar la clase fueron a recreo y se juntaron en la cafetería como siempre y Los Vexos en su mesa estaban comentando sobre La Resistencia

Lynk- genial primero eran Ace y Mira y ahora todos

Mylene- si, escuche que Julie y azulita (Runo), van a unas camas bronceadoras en un local mas cerca del que yo iba a ir entonces que dicen si les damos una sorpresa el sábado

Volt- creo que me gusta esa idea

Spectra (Keith)- entonces el sábado nos juntamos aquí en la escuela y luego las seguimos

Gus- me agrada, a la cancha

Shadow- esto les va causar escalofríos

Lynk- ya se dijo

La Resistencia

Baron- que estarán planeando que hablan tanto

Runo- quien sabe, escuche que Mylene ira a una camas bronceadoras en un local mas lejos que nosotras

Alice- Spectra, no esta mirando con maldad

Ace- es como siempre nos mira

Julie- creo que esta vez es peor, que suerte que Billy esta en Brasil y no aquí sufriendo esto

Runo- si, me hubiera encantado tomar su lugar en el intercambio si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría

Mira- tranquilas chicas solo ignórenlo

Dan- es fácil para ti decirlo por que el es tu hermano

Mira- y que allá en Brasil tenia un primo por parte de mi mama y siempre me miraba con maldad hasta que un día me dije a mi misma ``ignóralo que te va a hacer este estupido que quedo repitiendo en 1º dos años``

Baron- saben que, hagámoslo

Ignoraron a Los Vexos todo el recreo y toda la clase hasta que fuera hora de irse a sus hogares


	13. Chapter 13

La jornada de clases y el castigo se hizo mas corta para los tortolitos ya que se sentían tan bien estando uno con el otro, todos se fueron a sus hogares y Mira como siempre se fue con su hermano pero esta vez con una sorpresa…

Spectra (Keith)- Mira iremos a dejar a los chicos primero

Mira- a quienes

Lynk- mira hacia atrás enana

Mira- mejor miro quien habla- volteo hacia atrás

Gus- ja, te lo tienes merecido Lynk

Mylene- ya cállense los dos

Shadow- si ya cállense

Mylene- y tú también idiota

Spectra (Keith)- no llevo a ninguno de ustedes si siguen peleando

Mira- hasta que decidiste tomar las riendas

Fueron a dejar a sus amigos y luego fueron a su hogar y su padre les pregunto porque se demoraron tanto

Clay- por que tardaron

Mira- pregúntale a Phantom- se fue a sentar

Spectra (Keith)- no me llames por el apellido soy tu hermano mayor

Clay- Keith

Spectra (Keith)- fuimos a dejar a Mylene, Shadow, Lynk y Gus

Mira- no me incluyas en cosas tuyas y de tus amigos

Spectra (Keith)- te incluyo por que estabas ahí

Clay- cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no peleen

Mira- papa, todos los hermanos pelean pero en el fondo se siguen queriendo

Spectra (Keith)- muy cierto

Clay- es cierto, recuerdo que antes cuando era mas joven peleaba siempre con mi hermano menor pero en el fondo siempre nos quisimos

Spectra (Keith)- y el donde vive

Clay- en Bolivia

Mira- vecino

Clay- vecino

Mira- si, Brasil limita al sudoeste con Bolivia

Clay- inteligente y linda que más se podía pedir de una hija

Mira- mama decía que mi tono de pelo es casi cobre

Spectra (Keith)- solo es pelirrojo natural

Después de esa conversación su padre fue a su oficina a trabajar, Keith fue a su habitación y Mira se quedo viendo una película y con su computador hablando con Ace

Compu

Ace- hola Mira

Mira- hola Ace

Ace- que vas a hacer el sábado

Mira- acompañare a Julie y Runo a broncearse en un local no se donde

Ace- entonces vamos los dos

Mira- bien

Ace- oye y, no le haz contado a nadie mi secreto

Mira- no, además es imposible de creer, sin ofender

Ace- no tranquila, el domingo quieres ir al muelle y te llevo al arrecife

Mira- claro, me gustaría, es muy hermoso ese arrecife

Ace- si todos nos juntamos ahí, cuando era niño siempre jugaba con unos amigos ahí

Mira- que bakan

Ace- mis padres me dieron un collar transformador que uso mi padre cuando era joven y te lo quiero regalar y puedas saber como es tener una cola

Mira- wow seria genial ser como tú un día

Ace- bueno nos vemos el sábado, novia

Mira- hasta entonces, novio

Al finalizar su conversación con Ace se quedo viendo su película (y yo ahora quiero ver una película) hasta que termino y le gustaban la películas de terror y de acción, termino de ver todas sus películas favoritas y luego se fue a su habitación y recordaba un poco la muerte de su madre y temía un poco por sus amigas pero se relajo y se durmió un rato. A la tarde salio a dar una vuelta por el barrio y se encontró con los amigos de su hermano

Volt- que estas haciendo aquí

Mira- técnicamente también vivo aquí

Gus- se refieres a por que no estas en tu hogar

Mira- estoy conociendo el barrio, mi mama nunca me hablo de Vestal, es hermoso

Gus- una sugerencia, no te apartes mucho del lugar muy lindo puede ser pero peligroso a la vez

Mira- gracias

Gus- hasta luego

Ellos fueron a su hogar ya que al parecer Keith los había invitado y ella siguió con su paseo hasta que decidió volver a su hogar ya que no le había avisado a su padre por que estaba muy ocupado

Clay- Mira donde estabas

Mira- estuve recorriendo el barrio

Clay- para la otra avisa Mira

Mira- te iba a avisar pero como estabas ocupado con tu trabajo solo di una vueltita corta

Clay- te la perdono por esta vez pero para la otra me avisas a mi o a Keith

Mira- si papa

Clay- oye espión me explicas por que tu amigos están aquí

Mira- no sabía que te dedicaras al espionaje

Keith- yo los invite, por que

Clay- y para que si es que se lo puedes contar a tu padre

Keith- vamos a ver una película

Mira- de que tipo

Keith- de terror

Mira- de que se trata

Keith- una familia adoptaba a una niñita de 9 años que en realidad tenia 33 años y era una asesina demente que le hacia cosas crueles a los hijos de la familia y se aprovechaba de una niñita sordomuda

Mira- la conozco es La Huérfana, es mi película favorita de todas las que tengo

Clay- todas son de terror

Mira- la mayoría, de no ser por cierto padre que me enviaba películas de princesas y de Barbie

Clay- yo no era, Keith te las enviaba

Keith- quería criarte bien

Terminaron de ver su película pero como se hizo muy tarde los amigos de Keith se quedaron a dormir esa noche, Volt, Gus, Shadow y Lynk durmieron en la habitación de Keith y Mylene durmió con Mira en su habitación lo que fue un poco incomodo para ambas pero lograron dormir ya que al día siguiente había paro en las escuelas (con paro ya seria hablar del presente), como les habían avisado tarde eso Mira quiso salir con sus amigos y por supuesto su novio al igual que su hermano con sus amigos

La Resistencia

Mira- ya llegue quien falta

Baron- solo Dan y Runo

Ace- hay que nombrarlos como la pareja más demorona del año

Julie- aay por favor ni que fuera para tanto Ace

Ace- yo digo lo que pienso

De repente vieron a Dan y Runo corriendo con otro niño a su lado que venían hacia ellos

Baron- por fin llegaron

Dan- lo siento es que mi primo vino de visita y quiso venir con nosotros

Marucho (aquí es el primo de Dan)- Marucho Marukura es un placer

Alice- es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Alice y el es mi novio Shun

Shun- hola

Alice- ellos son Julie y Baron y al lado Mira y Ace ya conoces a Runo

Marucho- un gusto conocerlos, aunque espero no ser una molestia ya que todos son novios

Mira- no tranquilo Marucho

Marucho- tú no eres de aquí cierto

Ace- es el intercambio de Billy desde Brasil

Marucho- wow siempre quise conocer a un extranjero

Mira- bueno ya lo hiciste

Marucho- Mira es un lindo nombre

Mira- no es mi nombre es solo de cariño mi nombre es Elvira

Dan- oigan por que no dejan esta conversación para otro día, vamos a divertirnos, hay un nuevo parque de diversiones

Los Vexos

Spectra (con los amigos le voy a dejar como Spectra)- y que hacemos

Gus- vamos al nuevo parque de diversiones

Volt- buena idea

Lynk- si eso mismo iba a sugerir

Spectra- vamos

Los dos grupos fueron al mismo lugar hasta que se toparon en un solo lugar, en la rueda de la fortuna

Ace- que están haciendo ustedes aquí

Lynk- nosotros llegamos primero Ace

Dan- por que nos siguieron idiotas

Marucho- primo, quienes son ellos

Alice- Los Vexos son el grupo más malvado de la escuela y pronto de la ciudad y Vestal

Marucho- wow

Spectra- bueno ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos por que no jugamos a algo divertido

Baron- a que te refieres

Spectra- los retamos a subirse a la montaña rusa sin usar seguro

Runo- estas loco

Gus- silencio quieres que no escuche todo el mundo

Dan- entonces supongo que se subirán con nosotros

Lynk- claro, por que dejarles toda la diversión

Mira- no puedo

Ace- que te pasa

Mira- tengo problemas a la sangre por tener bajo peso

Spectra- tú no te subas- sintió lastima por su hermana- ustedes súbanse yo me quedare aquí

Gus- estas seguro

Spectra- si

Los chicos se subieron a la montaña rusa y los dos hermanos se quedaron dando vueltas por ahí

Keith (cuando esta con Mira es Keith)- y desde cuando tienes ese problema

Mira- desde pequeña, aunque igual yo no como mucho

Keith- en Brasil te subías a juegos como estos

Mira- solo a los mas tranquilos, pero algunos juegos tranquilos eran para niños y yo me subía a la rueda de la fortuna, si no he comido no puedo moverme mucho

Keith- y ahora comiste

Mira- no, me siento mal

Keith- compremos algo para que comas

Mira- no creo que sea eso, oh oh, creo que estoy teniendo una predicción despierta, no vallas a comprar al local de afuera, vi al hombre de la tienda ponerle algo a la comida

Keith- gracias me salvaste, entonces te dejare muerta de hambre

Mira- no estoy segura si es hambre, tal vez solo sea cansancio he caminado mucho y mi pierna me duele

Keith- ven siéntate- la llevo a una banca- levanta tu pierna, apóyala en las mías- ella apoyo su pierna en las de su hermano- te quitare un poco la venda- le quito un poco la venda y noto que ella estaba tranquila- eres tranquila

Mira- solo cuando confío en alguien que me esta haciendo un bien

Keith- creo que eso me halaga- le saco un poco mas la venda- Mira, tu pierna esta roja

Mira- pues no soy doctora no se que significa

Keith vio a unas enfermeras pasar por ahí

Keith- disculpen chicas

Enfermera1- si señor

Keith- mi hermana se rompió la pierna hace un par de semanas y ahora la tiene roja, que significa

Enfermera1- su pierna ya va sanando y en ese tono de rojo será mejor que le quite la venda y que no camine mucho

Keith- gracias

Enfermera1- de nada señor- se fue con su amiga

Mira- parece que te pico la flecha de cupido

Keith- bueno es linda lo admito, pero no es de mi gusto

Mira- en mi opinión mejor que Mylene

Keith- oye Mylene puede ser muy mala de vez en cuando pero es mi mejor amiga y ya dejemos este tema

Mira- bien

Keith- bueno ya te quite la venda cuando los chicos se bajen nos iremos

Mira- ok

Los chicos se bajaron todos mareados por haber comido tanto antes de subirse y en especial Baron y Dan

Dan- ooh me siento terrible, creo que vomitare

Baron- si también yo

Julie- tranquilo Baron solo necesitas descansar, al lado de un baño o un basurero por si quieres vomitar

Runo- los acompañamos, vienes Mira

Mira- no, nos vemos el sábado

Shun- si mañana también hay paro

Spectra- hasta luego chicos, yo me voy

Gus- nosotros nos quedamos

Mylene- si, este parque es fabuloso

Spectra- bueno hasta pronto

Mira- adiós chicos, adiós Ace

Ace- hasta el sábado

A la salida del parque

Keith- te cargo, la enfermera dijo que no caminaras mucho

Mira- no, no de seguro estas cansado

Keith- no era pregunta

Mira- bien

Mira se fue cargada por su hermano y ya cerca de su casa Mira camino un poco

Keith- no pesas mucho, eres livianita

Mira- es por eso que tengo problemas a la sangre

Keith- hay unas barras nutritivas que te hacen subir de peso pero debes comerlas moderadamente

Mira- no quiero comer mucho de esas cosas

Entraron a su casa y fueron a revisar a la oficina de su padre y el no estaba entonces fueron a su habitación y lo encontraron tomando como siempre que esta cansado

Keith- papa, ya deja

Mira- es normal de el

Clay- una de las pocas razones por las que su madre me dejo


	14. Chapter 14

Encontraron a su padre en su habitación tomando como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba cansado

Keith- papa, ya deja

Mira- es normal de el

Clay- una de las cuantas razones por las que su madre me dejo, sabían que mañana también hay paro

Keith- si ya lo sabíamos

Clay- y donde estaban

Keith- en el nuevo parque de diversiones, no te dije

Mira- cuantas botellas te tomaste

Keith- papa no bebe mucho, solo lo hace cuando esta muy cansado y a lo máximo se toma dos vasitos

Su padre comenzó a tararear la canción Jardim da fantasia

Mira- papa, como conoces esa canción

Clay- porque te la cantaba cuando eras una bebe y tenías sueño

Keith- yo lo único que recuerdo es que ella siempre me seguía y a mi me molestaba

Clay- me acuerdo de eso, siempre que ella te seguía le decías ``DEJA DE SEGUIRME``, y me acuerdo de una vez en la que tu subiste por la escalera y Mira ahí detrás de ti y comenzó a subir uno que otro escalón hasta que su madre la tomo para que fuera a almorzar pero nunca se comía toda la comida a menos que tu estuvieras ahí con ella comiendo

Mira- que gracioso, oye mira me quite la venda- le mostró su pierna que ya no estaba tan roja

Keith- su pierna ya va mejor

Clay- si, pero no camines mucho, al parecer no era tan grave como se veía, pero es bueno

Mira- pero no me la miren muy de cerca, no me he podido depilar

Clay- vayan a acostarse mejor, ya van a ser las doce de la noche

Todos se durmieron y al otro día se levantaron un poco tarde ya que no tenían que ir a la escuela y Mira en su habitación quiso ver esas películas que nunca vio y su padre la interrumpió por algo importante para el

Clay- Mira, si tu madre esta muerta, quien me llamo avisándome que ibas a llegar

Mira- la tía Juliana, mi vecina, he estado viviendo con ella estos dos últimos años

Clay- estas viendo las películas que te mandamos

Mira- si, quise ver porque a todas mis compañeras les gustaban tanto las películas de princesas y de Barbie, nunca me llamaron la atención

Clay- toma desayuno y después sigues viendo la película

Mira- ya voy

Mira fue a tomar desayuno con su padre y después de un rato Keith bajo

Clay- despertaste bello durmiente

Keith- no haz tenido más predicciones

Mira- Keith yo no las invento, llegan como por arte de magia y solo suceden de vez en cuando, cuando el mundo sabe que algo malo va a pasar

Clay- bueno es creíble que personas de otros países tengan predicciones igual Mira

Mira- esto es como ser una especie de mensajero de Dios

Keith- o sea que sabes lo que va a pasar aquí

Mira- se puede decir que si, y compermiso me retiro- se fue a su habitación

Clay- esta viendo esas películas que le enviamos

Mira- GRACIAS POR DELATARME- le grito desde su habitación

Keith- ni que fuera tan malo, vamos a verla

Clay- Keith, son películas de niña

Keith- digo espiarla a ver como reacciona con esas películas

Clay- y desde cuando te dedicas al espionaje

Keith- eso no importa

Fueron a la habitación de Mira muy cautelosamente y se quedaron en la puerta escuchando un buen rato y luego golpearon la puerta

Mira- quien

Clay- soy yo Elvira- abrió la puerta

Mira- que pasa

Clay- sabias que tu mejor amigo se dedica al espionaje

Mira- Keith ya para

Keith- bien, y que piensas sobre las películas

Mira- que podrían meterle un poco de porno pero esta bien

Clay- y hasta ahora te ha gustado

Mira- no se por que pero algunas de estas películas se me hacen conocidas

Clay- siempre te ponía ese tipo de película, y tú te entretenías con esto

Mira- el sábado acompañare a Julie y Runo a un local donde tienen unas camas bronceadoras y Ace quiso acompañarme

Clay- pero tú no te broncearas cierto

Mira- con el recuerdito que tengo, ni loca, solo las acompañare como amiga- hermana

Clay- ok

Mira- y el domingo Ace me invito a ir al muelle, dice que me quiere dar algo

Clay- si quieres te llevo al muelle para darle un respiro a Keith

Mira- como quieras

Se quedaron ahí con ella y luego todos fueron se vistieron y fueron a almorzar a un restaurante famoso de la ciudad y Mira quedo impresionada con el lugar, parecía ser todo un barrio

Mira- esto si es gigante

Clay- hija siéntate, te torcerás el cuello

Mira- ok- se sentó- se nota que aquí sirven mucha carne

Clay- la carne tiene nutrientes que tu cuerpo necesita

Mira- pero soy vegetariana, y solo como carne blanca

Clay- quieres una sierra

Mira- bien

Clay- tu Keith

Keith- lo que sea

Pidieron su almuerzo y luego regresaron a su hogar y se pasaron la tarde un poco aburridos hasta que decidieron ver una película (conocen Stefan vs Kramer, es buena), y así se entretuvieron en la tarde, a la mañana siguiente Mira salio con sus amigas y sin darse cuenta de que su hermano y sus amigos las iban siguiendo, llegaron a ese local y Mira se quedo con Ace esperando a sus amigas pero de repente vio entrar a Los Vexos…

Mira- que hacen ellos aquí- le susurro a Ace en el oído

Ace- no lo se, que esas dos se apuren no soporto estar con gente que odio en la misma habitación

Mira- entremos

Ace- esto va a ser horrible

Entraron a la habitación donde estaban las chicas y notaron que Mylene iba a ser la que se iba a broncear y nadie más y se sentaron en unas sillas que habían ahí y los notaron

Volt- que hacen ustedes aquí

Ace- lo mismo me preguntaba Volteado

Dueño del local- oigan, ni se les ocurra ponerse a pelear aquí, ok

Ace- esta claro, al menos para mí

Mira- Ace ya para, estas gastando tu tiempo- le toco su cabello- y no se como soporto estar aquí

Spectra- es por lo de mama verdad

Mira- malditas camas me van a pagar la que me deben

Spectra- la que te deben

Mira- me dejaron cicatrices en las manos y cuando escribo me duelen y que se deje hasta aquí el tema, colorín colorado

Ace- quieres un refresco

Mira- claro, gracias

Ace fue a comprar unos refrescos y regreso

Ace- toma- le entrego el refresco

Mira- gracias, te debo

Ace- no olvídalo

Mira- gracias

Ace- mañana iras al muelle

Mira-si, mi papa me llevara

Ace- excelente

Julie y Runo terminaron su bronceado

Julie- ya estamos listas

Mira- por fin ya no soportaba más

Runo- tú dijiste que nos ibas a acompañar

Mira- porque ustedes me pidieron que las acompañara

Julie- es cierto, ya vamonos

Runo- si en el camino me comprare un refresco estoy sudando a cantaros, quieren uno

Ace- no gracias ya nos tomamos uno

Mira- de hecho yo todavía no me lo termino

Julie- que hace Mylene aquí- les susurro al oído

Mira- no tengo idea y no me interesa, solo quiero salir rápido de aquí

Ace- vamos- rodeo a Mira con su brazo

Mira- creo que no tengo tanto apuro

Runo- si ya vamonos

Julie y Runo se fueron a su hogar y Ace fue a dejar a Mira a la puerta de su casa y luego se fue

Clay- Mira ya llegaste

Mira- si, las chicas se demoraron más de lo esperado y adivina con quien me encontré ahí

Clay- con quien

Mira- Spectra y su bando

Clay- pero como es que el supo donde estarías

Mira- el dijo que Mylene se iba a ir a broncear en un local que estaba mas lejos que el de las chicas y ahí estaban ellos y Mylene se bronceo justo al lado de las chicas

Clay- voy a hablar con el cuando llegue, si

Mira- si

Clay- con quien te viniste

Mira- Ace me vino a dejar, mañana me juntare en el muelle en la tarde y ya te había dicho eso

Clay- si, te llevare al muelle

Mira- gracias, iré a mi habitación, estoy cansada

Clay- ok hija

Mira fue a su habitación y a los pocos segundos después sintió que alguien abrió la puerta y su padre fue a recibirlo

Clay- Keith, tenemos que hablar los dos

Keith- sobre que

Clay- por que estabas siguiendo a Mira

Keith- no la estaba siguiendo

Clay- aah enserio, pues ella me dijo que fue a un local con sus amigas y Ace y al rato después llegaron tu y tus amigos cuando dijiste que era un local muy lejos

Keith- claro que no

Clay- a no, entonces ella ahora miente

Keith- bien lo confieso, si la seguí

Clay- y sabes al menos como se siente ella cuando haces eso- Keith negó con la cabeza- ve a hablar con ella

Keith fue a la habitación de Mira y entro

Keith- hola

Mira- que se te ofrece

Keith- solo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso

Mira- no hay nada que hablar

Keith- claro que si, soy un tonto y no pensé en como te sentirías con todos ellos cerca y sabiendo que te seguí, al menos dime como te sentiste cuando te seguí

Mira- como explicarlo, es como si me estuvieras marcando un límite de lo que quiero hacer y eso incluye poder pasar tiempo a solas con mi novio

Keith- bien, aunque Ace para lo rudo que es te trata muy bien

Mira- es el amor hermano, mañana iré al muelle con Ace

Keith- ok, no te sigo y no le digo a ninguno de Los Vexos que te siga

Mira- gracias- dijo un poco desconfiada

Keith- me voy estoy cansado

Keith se fue a su habitación y Mira se acostó en su cama y no podía esperar al día de mañana estaba tan emocionada que casi no durmió. A la mañana siguiente de día domingo se levantaron un poco tarde y como siempre Mira estaba nerviosa, ya iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde y le pidió a su padre que la llevara al muelle, al llegar al muelle Ace la estaba esperando y se despidió de su padre

Mira- hola Ace

Ace- hola, vamos al puente

Mira- ok

Fueron al puente y Mira se quedo mirando hacia el mar y Ace le puso un collar

Mira- que lindo

Ace- ese collar lo uso mi padre

Mira- tu padre era humano, por eso eres mitad humano y mitad tritón

Ace- si, mi padre cuando le pidió matrimonio a mi madre sabia que debía renunciar a su humanidad, pero dicen que se hacen muchas cosas por amor

Mira- si, esto funciona así como tú te metes al agua y te sale la cola

Ace- si, quieres intentarlo- la tomo de la mano

Mira- si

Saltaron al agua

Ace- como te sientes

Mira- extraña- miro sus piernas que habían sido cambiadas por una cola de color naranja y un sostén de color amarillo- wow

Ace- yo reaccione mas fuerte la primera vez y mi abuelo me explico todo

Mira- vives con tu abuelo

Ace- si, mi padre renuncio a su humanidad y ahora vive en el mar con mi madre y yo crecí con mi abuelo

Mira- wow

Ace- vamos- le extendió la mano

Mira- ok- le tomo de la mano

Ace- yo te guiare, confía en mí

Ace le enseño a Mira a nadar con una cola y llegaron al arrecife donde se juntaban siempre todo el mundo submarino

Ace- aquí es seguro practicar

Mira- no es tan difícil

Ace- intenta nadar de espalda es mucho mas relajante

Mira- ok, pero te digo que soy muy desconfiada- Ace la tomote las manos- que estas haciendo

Ace- confía en mí, no te soltare

Mira estuvo nadando toda la tarde con Ace y luego el fue a dejarla a su hogar


	15. Chapter 15

Llego a su hogar y se despidió de Ace y su padre la estaba esperando en el living

Mira- hola

Clay- hola hija, como estuvo tu día

Mira- divertido, aunque con lo que paso me costo relajarme

Clay- no pienses en eso, piensa en algo que te haga feliz, un recuerdo que alegre tu alma

Mira- en Santa Catarina tenia un amigo que era un poco mayor que yo pero siempre fue un gran amigo, cuando nos fuimos a Río de Janeiro me dio lastima despedirme de el

Clay- que tan lindo es Río de Janeiro

Mira- muy lindo

Clay- oye quieres ver en que consiste mi trabajo

Mira- ok

Clay- vamos

Mira conoció la oficina de su padre y vio que todo era cibernético y muy avanzado para lo que conocía y había visto en Brasil

Mira- wow se nota que necesitas concentración para esto

Clay- si, este es mi trabajo, por el momento trabajo aquí, hace unos meses tuve un problema en mi laboratorio y ahora lo están reparando

Mira- y que fue lo que paso

Clay- un elemento quedo mal guardado y cuando lo iba a ocupar el contenedor se cayo y el laboratorio se incendio

Mira- ouch

Clay- bueno pero al menos conociste mi trabajo

Mira- mama decía que tú trabajabas en cosas así como robótica

Clay- algo parecido, que más te decía sobre mi trabajo

Mira- no mucho solo me decía que este lugar tiene tecnología que ni siquiera Japón ha creado

Clay- cierto, te estas acostumbrando a vivir aquí

Mira- poco a poco, este lugar tiene autoridades

Clay- a que te refieres con autoridades

Mira- una persona que mande aquí, que sea la ley legitima

Clay- aaah, el rey Zenoheld

Mira- rey, allá solo hay presidente

Clay- el rey es como el presidente allí, allá hace una votación para presidente o rey pero aquí el hijo del rey es el que después debe hacerse cargo del planeta

Mira- y quien es el hijo del rey

Clay- el príncipe Anthony, no estudia en tu escuela, el estudia en otra escuela a la salida de la ciudad

Mira- ha, de seguro es un malcriado, presumido, saca pica, espera eso es lo mismo que ser presumido

Clay- trabajo para el rey Zenoheld y el jueves tengo que ir a verlo si quieres vas conmigo

Mira- no lo se

Clay- bueno ahí tú decides

Mira dejo a su padre solo en su oficina y fue a su habitación, al otro día se levanto temprano como siempre para ir a la escuela con su hermano y al llegar ella se bajo del auto sin decir ni una sola palabra y se fue con sus amigas

Keith- 'que le pasa'- pensó

Volt- despierta Spectra, hay que hacer de las viejas

Spectra- a que te refieres

Gus- una buena broma a La Resistencia, una que los haga no querer volver

Mylene- oigan escucharon la noticia

Gus- cual noticia

Mylene- el príncipe se cambio a esta escuela

Spectra- el príncipe que, no me agrada ese tipo, trataba a mi papa como basura

Volt- y cuando llega

Mylene- el viernes

Spectra- pues tenemos que hacerlo un Vexo cuando llegue, aunque si se acerca a mi hermana será su primer y ultimo día aquí

Lynk- labor de hermano mayor Spectra

Spectra- eso y que Mira tiene novio, Ace, y toda La Resistencia son novios

Volt- es cierto, pero cambiando de tema, tengo una broma perfecta para La Resistencia y no hay excepciones Spectra, convencer a la cocinera de que les eche algo en la comida

Shadow- creo que esa idea me encanta

La Resistencia

Shun- me huele a que Los Vexos planean algo

Mira- algo como que

Baron- una de sus típicas bromas

Mira- que tipo de bromas les hacen

Julie- oigan no hablen de eso, escucharon la noticia

Ace- cual noticia

Alice- el príncipe vendrá a estudiar a esta escuela el viernes

Mira- oigan como es la actitud del príncipe

Alice/Runo/Julie- muy grosera

Dan- en especial con chicas lindas como nuestras novias

Runo/Julie/Mira/Alice- oooh me halagas Dan- dijeron con la mano en el pecho

Alice- Mira quien te dio ese collar, es muy lindo

Mira- fue Ace

Julie- me encanta, me gustaría tener uno igual

Ace- es un collar de familia, todos mis antepasados usaron ese collar

Shun- mejor vamos al salón, no me gusta como Lynk, Volt y Shadow nos están mirando

Dan- ok

Fueron al salón y ya cerca de llegar toco la campana y fueron los primeros en llegar y justo unos minutos después llego la profesora de idiomas que les enseñaba portugués

Profesora- bons alunos da manhã (buenos dias alumnos)

Todos- professor bom dia (buenos dias profesora)- dijeron un poco descordinados

Profesora- esta classe, vamos cantar a música Ai se eu te Pego um por um (esta clase vamos a cantar la cancion Ai se eu te pego uno por uno)

Shadow- pero profesora que le pasa

Profesora- a sua reclamação em português (tu queja en portugues)

Shadow- y eso que significa

Ace/Mira- tu queja en protugues- dijeron sin pensar que el otro iba a decir lo mismo y se sonrojaron

Profesora- primero la vamos a cantar juntos y luego unopor uno en orden de lista, pero excepto Coleman

Mira- viva Brasil, puedo salir del salon

Profesora- esta bien

Mira- gracias

Shadow- oiga por que la deja salir

Mylene- Shadow, es brasileña, habla portugues, lo conoce mejor que tu el camino de tu casa

Volt- bien jugado Mylene

Profesora- alumnos les comunico que el viernes el principe Anthony vendra a estudiar aqui y dijo que unos de estos dias iba a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela

Julie- dejenos salir de seguro hoylo esta haciendo

Runo- por favor Julie recien es lunes

En los pasillos de la escuela, Mira tropezo con un chico y cayo

Anthony (el principe)- lo siento, dejame ayudarte- le extendio su mano

Mira- no hay cuidado- recibio la ayuda

Anthony- permiteme presentarme soy el principe Anthony de Vestal- hizo una reverencia

Mira- soy, Elvira Coleman pero puedes decirme Mira

Anthony- Elvira, muy hermoso nombre

Mira- obrigado, gracias

Anthony- no eres de aqui cierto

Mira- no, soy estudiante de intercambio, desde Brasil

Anthony- crei que los brasileños eran mas morenos

Mira- bueno descendemos de africanos pero no todos somos morenos, algunos son mulacos, pero en mi caso no se como describirme

Anthony- puedo preguntar cuales son los nombres de tus padres

Mira- yo solo vivo con mi madre, Isaura Coleman

Anthony- y tu padre

Mira- vive aqui, mi mama nunca me ha dicho su nombre pero se su apellido, Clay

Anthony- Clay, el trabaja para mi padre, el rey Zenoheld

Mira- si el me lo conto, me quedo con el durante el intercambio, este año me graduo con ellos

Anthony- si, quieres dar una vuelta por los pasillos

Mira- claro, no me he hecho un tiempo para recorrerlos, ademas cuando voy al baño siempre me pierdo

Los dos dieron una vuelta por la escuela cuando se escucho llegar un auto y de ese auto bajo un anciano que al parecer era muy rico por la ropa que traia puesta

Anthony- es mi padre, quieres conocerlo

Mira- ok, da un poco de miedo

Zenoheld- ANTHONY AHI ESTAS

Anthony- si padre, ella es Elvira, es la estudiante de intercambio desde Brasil

Mira- hola

Zenoheld- asi que te llamas Elvira

Mira- si, pero la mayoria me dice Mira

Zenoheld- y por que no estas en clases

Mira- la profesora de idiomas solo enseña portugues y me dejo salir del salon

Zenoheld- donde te quedas

Mira- estoy con mi padre, vive aqui

Anthony- es hija de Clay, padre

Zenoheld- asi que eres hija de Clay, y con quien vives en Brasil

Mira- con mi madre, ella es la que tiene autoridad legal sobre mi

Zenoheld- tu padre ira a verme el jueves, Anthony tenemos que irnos, tu madre nos espera

Anthony- si padre, fue un placer haberte conocido, Elvira

Mira- igualmente

Anthony se fue con su padre y Mira fue al baño en los baños es en donde siempre e desahogaba con sus propios consejos, hasta que escucho que alguien entro, eran Runo y Alice asi que ella espio por la rendija de la puerta

Runo- cuanto apuestas a que Mira y Keith son hermanos

Alice- no lo se, pero debe haber una razon de por que Mira vive en Brasil y no aqui con su padre

Runo- es cierto, pero podriamos preguntarle a Keith si sabe algo de por que crecieron separados

Alice- escuche algo que dijo Keith sobre ella

Runo- que era

Alice- algo sobre que a Mira no le gustaba que la tocaran cuando una persona le hacia daño psicologico

Runo- enserio, que extraño

Alice- les decia como un poco enojada y a la vez relajada ``don't touch me``

Runo- don't touch me?

Alice- si eso significa ``no me toques``

Mira quiso explicarles eso asi que salio del baño

Runo- Mira hace cuanto que estas aqui

Mira- de hace poco, y escuche todo lo que estaban hablando sobre mi y si cuando me hacen ese tipo de daño digo ``don't touch me``

Alice- escuche que Keith dijo eso, no te molesta

Mira- no, pero si quieren conocerme mejor por que no me preguntan lo que quieren saber

Alice- cual es tu color favorito

Mira- azul rey

Runo- que tipo de carne comes

Mira- solo carne blanca el resto pura fruta o verdura

Alice- regresemos al salon

Runo- ya va tocar no vale la pena

Mira- en los pasillos me tope con el principe Anthony

Runo- NO ES CIERTO NO PUEDE SER- Mira le tapo la boca

Mira- Runo por favor no grites

Alice- y que hacia el aqui

Mira- estaba recorriendo la escuela y yo lo acompañe por que igual necesitaba recorrer la escuela y luego llego el rey Zenoheld y se fue, mi padre trabaja para el y quedaron un poco extrañados cuando les dije que el era mi padre

Alice- aunque si el es tu padre por que llevas el apellido Coleman

Mira- dos razones primero es el apellido de mi madre, segunda estoy legalmente bajo su autoridad

Runo- ya falta un minuto para que toque

Alice- excelente

Toco la campana y Volt fue el primero en llegar a la cafeteria, tenia planeado algo para La Resistencia

Volt- disculpe señora, usted conoce el grupo de La Resistencia cierto

Cocinera- si

Volt- ellos estan enfermos en el estomago asi que aqui tengo un remedio para que se los heche en la comida

Cocinera- gracias

Despues llegaron todos y comenzo la fila y toda La Resistencia tuvo su comida y se fue a sentar a su mesa

Shun- algo me dice que Volt convencio a la cocinera de que nos heche algo en la comida

Mira- tuve un sueño igualito a eso que describiste, y mis sueños son predicciones

Dan- por que no lo comprovamos- tomo la cuchara y comio el primer bocado- esta buena- dijo con la boca llena

Ace- ok, provemos la comida y si tiene algo- fue interrumpido

Shun- si tiene algo le diremos al director que Volt convencio a la cocinera de que nos hechara algo en la comida

Julie- tal vez tenga laxante

Alice- no, claro que no

Runo- ya comamos tengo hambre

Ace- poco a poco te vas pareciendo a Dan

Runo- callate Ace

Comieron y poco despues a todos les empezo a doler el estomago y Los Vexos se rieron a carcajadas y todos se querian desquitar y Mira fue con una limonada

Gus- tu hermana viene hacia aca- le dijo a Keith en el oido

Se paro al lado de Volt

Mira- hola Volt como estas

Volt- bien gracias, y que se te ofrece

Mira- nada malo, compermiso- tomo un sorbo de su limonada y se lo escupio a Volt en la cara- sabes en Brasil me hubiera quedado tranquila con lo que hiciste, pero no estamos en Brasil- le tiro el pelo- adios Volt- se fue como si no hubiera hecho nada

Volt- como supo que yo lo hice

Spectra- no lo se, recien la vengo conociendo

Los Vexos se quedaron discutiendo mientras que La Resistencia fue a la enfermeria y les dieron unos medicamentos para que se mejoraran al menos durante la jornada de clases


	16. Chapter 16

Ace- maldito Volt quiero destrozarlo

Mira- ya Ace tranquilízate

Baron- eso dices tú que ya te desquitaste

Dan- aunque estuvo muy buena

Alice- si fue increíble, jamás olvidare eso

Shun- ya vamos al salón

Baron- pero tenemos educación física

Julie- entonces vamos al gimnasio, que esperamos

Fueron al gimnasio y se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos que faltaban y el profesor los estaba esperando para iniciar la clase cuando el director llego

Director- Ramón, voy a interrumpir un poco tu clase

Ramón- como diga jefe

Director- alumnos, tengo una noticia que darles, muchos de aquí saben que el príncipe vendrá a esta escuela, así que quiero hacerle una bienvenida a esta escuela con ustedes

Spectra- y que quiere que hagamos

Director- alguien aquí sabe hacer acrobacias

Hydron- pregúntele a la brasileña

Mira- no lo haré

Director- y por que si es que se puede saber

Mira- me retire de todo eso, además con tanto entrenamiento para poder lograr hacer esas acrobacias perdía muchas clases

Director- pero sabes hacerlas cierto

Mira- si

Director- entonces hace las que sepas hacer y el resto bailar

Todos- bailar

Director- si, solo con las chicas

Alice- solo chicas, por que no puede ser mixto

Julie- si Alice tiene razón

Director- porque saben perfectamente que al príncipe le encantan las mujeres y le prometí a su padre, el rey Zenoheld, que le haría una bienvenida con chicas

Mylene- genial

Director- eso es todo profesor, continúe con la clase

Ramón- gracias, comencemos con la clase chicos y chicas

Terminaron la clase y salieron al segundo recreo y se juntaron en el patio y hablaron sobre la bienvenida del príncipe y estaban algo asustadas por hacer eso

Alice- esto me aterra

Runo- si a mi igual

Mira- suerte que ustedes no tienen que hacer piruetas

Julie- si Mira tiene un buen punto igual, y el príncipe es un malcriado cualquier chica linda que ve la quiere poseer

Mira- olvidemos este tema, hablemos de algo mas importante como… a no se

Runo- que tal si hacemos una pijamada el miércoles

Julie- si, en la casa de Alice

Alice- por que en la mía

Runo- mejor en mi casa, además hay comida hecha con amor de casa no como la que come Julie

Mira- bien será en tu casa, pero a que hora

Runo- a las nueve de la noche y se quedan a dormir en mi casa

Alice- si es una gran idea, oigan que dicen si invitamos a los chicos

Mira- no que sea solo de chicas

Runo- invitémoslos solo esta vez, pero para la otra será solo de chicas

Mira- bien

Planearon su pijamada, les avisaron a los chicos y luego fueron a su salón y trabajaron en artes visuales y luego se fueron a sus hogares

Casa de Runo

Runo- hola mama, hola papa

Madre- hola hija, como te fue en la escuela

Runo- muy bien, oye para el miércoles invite a unos amigos a una pijamada

Madre- claro por mi esta bien, a quienes invitaste

Runo- a mis amigos con quienes me junto

Madre- entonces todo estará listo para el miércoles y después se quedan a dormir aquí

Runo- si

Madre- ok hija, y Dan también esta invitado

Runo- si mama, tienes que conocer a Mira ella es increíble, hasta ahora es la mejor persona que he conocido

Madre- Mira, ella es la estudiante de intercambio

Runo- si viene de Brasil

Casa de Mira

Mira- hola papa

Keith- hola papa- dijo y se fue a su habitación

Clay- hola

Mira- oye, Runo me invito a una pijamada en su casa el miércoles y después nos quedamos a dormir allá, que dices

Clay- esta bien, pero yo te iré a dejar

Mira- eso lo decides tú

Fue a su habitación y miro por la ventana el jardín de su casa que era mucho mas verde que el de la casa de su madre y la de sus vecinos y salio a mirarlo mas de cerca

Mira- wow, jamás en mi vida había visto un césped tan verde y brillante

De repente alguien aparecieron dos detrás de ella

Keith- que tan verde era el de tu casa

Mira- ni tan verde era, estaba seco, mama nunca se preocupo de regarlo y la tía Juliana y el tío Anselmo tampoco se preocupaban

Clay- pero jamás te quedes aquí en la noche, los aspersores encienden a las diez de la noche

Mira- recuerdo cuando llegamos a esa casa el césped era tan verde y suave que me recostaba ahí todas las tardes, después mi mama dejo de preocuparse por el césped cuando empecé a asistir al kinder

Clay- como son tus notas

Mira- siempre arriba de seis

Keith- dejemos de hablar de la escuela, estoy cansado- estiro los brazos y bostezo

Mira- y yo no quiero hablar más de mi vida pasada, me provoca dolor de cabeza- dijo algo enojada

Clay- que te pasa, por que estas tan enojada

Mira- no estoy enojada, solo estoy cansada, mi horóscopo dice que oculto sentimientos

Keith- descansemos aquí un rato

Se quedaron ah un buen rato y luego fueron a la cocina a tomar once y mas tarde se fueron a dormir. Los días pasaron rápido y sin darse ya era viernes y las chicas debían hacer su bienvenida para el príncipe Anthony

Julie- chicas estoy nerviosa

Mira- y crees que yo no, compermisito debo hacer calentamiento al menos media hora antes del show- comenzó a hacer elongaciones

Runo- esto es horrible, y donde carajo esta Mylene

Julie- no lo se

Runo- Mira

Mira- no se y no me interesa, y donde esta Alice

Runo- en el baño, ya vuelve

Alice- ya regrese, Mira que estas haciendo

Mira- calentamiento, chicas háganme un favor, pongan sus manos como haciendo taquito y levántenme lo que puedan

Julie y Alice la levantaron lo que pudieron y Mira hizo el resto, tomo su pierna derecha y la levanto mas arriba de su cabeza (como Hellcats, cachan), y luego la bajaron

Mira- ya estoy lista

Julie- oye pero no podemos levantarte

Mira- ustedes no lo harán, era solo para equilibrio, ya van a ver

Runo- tienes algo planeado

Mira- si y no se lo he dicho al director

Alice- vamos a buscar a Mylene

Las chicas fueron a buscar a Mylene y le preguntaron a sus amigos Vexos si la habían visto, para que mentir hicieron que Mira le preguntara a su hermano mientras estaba con sus amigos

Mira- Keith- le tomo del brazo- haz visto a Mylene

Spectra- no ha llegado

Mira- a no, y llegara pronto

Spectra- si- le toco su cara y le despejo el pelo- estas lista para la bienvenida

Mira- si- quito la mano de su hermano- te veo luego- se fue con sus amigas

Se fue a otro lado con sus amigas

Julie- y que te dijo

Mira- dijo que todavía no ha llegado

Runo- y que haremos, la bienvenida va a empezar en 10 minutos

Mira- tendremos que esperarla

Julie- bien, pero si no llega lo haremos nosotras

Runo- si

La hora de la bienvenida llego y Mylene no había llegado así que tuvieron que hacerlo solo ellas y se pusieron en posición, su vestuario era un jeans pitillo celeste y un peto blanco, la posición en la que estaban era como militar con la cabeza baja y luego comenzó a sonar la música que era como un ritmo de cheerleader y luego en una parte las chicas se pusieron en un lado y Mira comenzó a hacer sus piruetas, al final de la canción Mira dio un salto y quedo encima de la cabeza de Julie con la pierna y sus dos brazos arriba y el publico les aplaudió muy fuerte

Director- alumnas muy buen trabajo y Elvira una gran sorpresa este final, bueno que se podía esperar de brasileños, y príncipe Anthony bienvenido a nuestra escuela y estudie mucho jajaja, chicas quieren decirle algo

Julie/Runo/Alice- bienvenido

Julie- Mira no dijiste nada- le alego en susurro

Mira- es que todavía no se esa palabra

Julie- lo siento

Mira- no te preocupes

Director- alumnos pueden regresar a sus salones y chicas muéstrenle al príncipe su salón

Las chicas fueron con el príncipe a su salón aunque el no podía dejar de mirar a Mira, se conocían pero no muy bien, llegaron al salón y le mostraron cual era su asiento y poco después llego el profesor de matemáticas

Keith- pss- le hizo a Mira- pss Mira

Mira- que pasa

Keith- he estado notando que el príncipe no deja de mirarte, si te hace algo avísame

Mira- si, gracias

Keith- y si te habla respóndele en portugués, el príncipe no sabe muchos idiomas y el portugués es el que mas le cuesta aprender y no le va a gustar que le hables en ese idioma

Mira- ok

Al finalizar la clase el príncipe fue el primero en salir y en una esquina espero a que saliera Mira

Anthony- hola Elvira

Mira- que lhe dá (que se te ofrece)

Anthony- así es como tratas a un príncipe

Mira- onde eu moro não existe príncipe (en donde yo vivo no tenemos príncipes)

Anthony- me dices en español que acabas de decir

Mira- brazilian'm pena (lo siento soy brasileña)- se alejo del principe

Shadow- un fracaso digno de un principe

Anthony- silencio

Volt- será mejor que te mantengas alejado de esa chica, no quieres problemas

Anthony- y por que debería sentirme intimidado por ustedes, si quiero me acerco a esa chica todas las veces que quiera

Lync- se nota que no comprendes, Spectra por que no le explicas

Spectra- por que no me lo pidieron antes, si vuelves a acercarte a mi hermanita será tu primer y ultimo día en esta escuela

Anthony- no sabes quien soy, payaso

Spectra- me da lo mismo lo que seas pero ya estas advertido- lo empujo y luego se alejo de el con sus amigos

En la cafeteria

Dan- parece que Los Vexos se dieron un pequeño tiempo para ellos- los vio entrar- y que le paso a Mylene que no llego

Alice- ni idea

Dan- quien se atreve a ir a preguntarles

Ace- estas loco Dan, nos harán puré, y además Spectra me odia mas a mi porque soy novio de Mira

Mira- claro que no, el lo acepto, al que no le perdona es al principe, en la clase noto que no dejaba de mirarme

Ace- es enserio

Mira - si, me pidió que le hablara al principe en portugués para que no me molestara, aunque algo me dice que le hizo algo

Ace- pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, relájate- la rodeo con su brazo

Baron- mejor comamos las horas se van muy rápido chicos

Julie- aayh Baron no te preocupes por las horas

Dan- y adiós preocupación por Los Vexos

Runo- no vuelvas a decir eso, algunos podrían pensar que te agradan Los Vexos y a nadie de la escuela le agradan ellos, excepto por Mira y Keith

Mira- pero ese es otro tema, yo no recordaba tener un hermano aunque sabía que tenía un padre

Runo- wow no me imagino una vida asi

Mira- mejor no les cuento sobre mi vida pasada y tampoco quiero que se encariñen mucho conmigo a fin de año tendre que irme de vuelta a Brasil

Baron- pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, ademas Ace fue quien te hablo primero

Ace- me vas dejar el cargo a mi, ustedes tambien aceptaron que ella se uniera a nuestro grupo

Alice- cierto, pero Mira no digas eso, tal vez cuando menos lo esperemos nos volveremos a ver

Mira- hablemos de otra cosa, les parece... como las pruebas de animadoras de la proximas semana

Runo- claro iremos a ver, aunque Mylene y tu hermano son los lideres de las pruebas y tendran que darles una gran impresion para entrar

Mira- y ahora me lo dicen, ahora cuando ya estoy decidida de entrar

Alice- lo sentimos pero no sabiamos que ibas a participar

Mira- olvidenlo, lo intentare, si entro bien, si fracaso bien tambien

Toco la campana para regresar a los salones, los viernes solo tenian dos clases y luego chao, ahora tenian lenguaje y la profesora no habia llegado asi que se quedaron ahi en sus puestos haciendo cualquier cosa, unos dibujando, otros enviandose mensajitos, otros conversando y otros leyendo, termino la hora y luego todos se fueron a sus hogares


	17. Chapter 17

Los dos hermanos llegaron a su hogar

Keith- papa, ya llegamos

Clay- y donde esta Mira

Keith- por que- miro hacia atrás- por que se quedo afuera, iré a verla- iba a salir pero su padre lo detuvo

Clay- yo iré a verla

Keith- ok

Salio a la calle

Clay- Mira que te pasa, te sientes enferma

Mira- no, con mi mama siempre veíamos los atardeceres los viernes

Clay- a si eh

Mira- si, se me hizo costumbre hacerlo cada viernes, papa, si ella era canadiense y tú eres un vestal, Keith y yo somos parte vestal y parte canadiense

Clay- si, tienes un gran parecido con tu madre, los ojos, la cara, el cabello- le toco su cabello- y las expresiones

Mira- como que expresiones- dijo con una cara de extrañada

Clay- como esa, tu tía Juliana me dijo que te gustaba la música que no fuera zamba

Mira- escuchar toco el tiempo zamba a veces aburre y yo buscaba en youtube canciones y descubrí canciones buenas, como de Nicki Minaj, Kanye West, Daddy Yankee, Dj Méndez y muchos mas

Clay- creo que se porque veían el atardecer los viernes

Mira- a si

Clay- si, tu madre y yo lo veíamos siempre los viernes y siempre le decía, pídele un deseo a la primera estrella que veas

Mira- ella me decía lo mismo, una vez le pedí un deseo a una estrella y se cumplió

Clay- y cual fue tu deseo

Mira- pedí volver a ver a esa familia que sabia que tenia pero no la recordaba

Clay- vamos adentro esta empezando a hacer frío

Entraron a la casa y tomaron once para luego hicieron un poco karaoke

Clay- a quien le toca

Keith- a la Elvirita

Mira- no me digas así

Keith- solo canta de una vez

(Love you like a love song- Selena Gómez)

It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now, here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on  
With the best of' em

You're beautiful  
Like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You saved my life again  
And i want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly  
Boy you play through my mind like symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You Just do to me what you do  
And it feels like i've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I'm hypnotized by your destiny  
You're magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

No one compares  
You stand alone  
To every record I own  
Music to my heart  
That's what you're  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I love you, like a love song

Mira- y de quien es el turno

Keith- presta

Se pasaron así la noche y luego se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente salieron a dar una vuelta y luego regresaron a su hogar para almorzar. En la tarde se dedicaron a tomarse un tiempo en familia

Mira- oye, Keith, me contaron que con Mylene eres el capitán del equipo de animación

Keith- si, co- capitán, lo que hiciste en la bienvenida me gusto, en especial el final

Mira- en la escuela, allá en Brasil, me decían la mujer elástica

Clay- y

Mira- y que

Clay- vas a entrar al equipo

Mira- si haré le prueba, a que hora es

Keith- en el primer recreo

Mira- me perderé la clase

Clay- por que

Mira- tengo que hacer mucho calentamiento, y ayer por que Mylene no fue a clases

Keith- Volt le pidió que fuera su novia y ella todavía no le responde

Mira- tal vez a ella no le gusta Volt, y que le hiciste al principito ese

Keith- solo lo amenacé sobre si volvía a acercarse a ti

Clay- el jueves cuando fui con Mira al palacio lo note que no dejaba de mirarla y ella solo se acercaba hacia mí, pero en un momento no podías ir conmigo y te quedaste sola con el y luego te escuche que gritaste, que paso

Mira- bueno dijiste que nos quedamos los dos solos, entonces el me acorralo y trato de besarme por eso grite y luego el te mintió sobre que vi a una araña y me asuste además de que me amenazo sobre decirte la verdad

Clay- y que te dijo exactamente

Mira- me dijo que si te decía la verdad iba a hacer mi vida imposible en la escuela

Clay- y que hiciste en la escuela para evitarlo

Mira- solo le hable en portugués, Keith me dijo que hiciera eso

Clay- que bien, el principe es un malcriado, no merece respeto alguno, ojala existiera un principe que tuviera mejores modales que este que tenemos nosotros

Al escuchar eso Mira pensó en su principe tritón, en otras palabras en Ace, noto muy rápido que ellos no hacían cosas de parejas entonces pensó en decirle a Ace que fueran al cine al día siguiente, se levanto del sofá y fue a su computador a hacer eso

En el computador

Dan- hey Mira que cuentas

Mira- nada interesante, solo que estoy pasando un tiempo en familia

Dan- eso es excelente, te veo el lunes me debo ir, adiós

Mira- adiós

Después de unos segundos

Ace- hola Mira

Mira- hola

Ace- oye mañana quieres ir al cine

Mira- claro, justo pensaba en decirte eso pero te me adelantaste

Ace- de seguro cosa de novios jajajaja

Mira- si, a que hora

Ace- a las cinco, a esa hora abren, hay una película de terror en estreno quieres verla

Mira- claro, amo las películas de terror, sabes como se llama

Ace- no, pero ahí la veremos, y en realidad al ser mi novia puedo leer tu mente

Mira- o sea que no tengo privacidad en mis pensamientos

Ace- solo puedo leer tus pensamientos cuando son sobre tú y yo, me encanta decir eso

Mira- que cosa, tú y yo

Ace- me encantaría escuchar eso de tus labios

Mira- mañana lo podrás escuchar o puedes prestar atención a mi pensamiento- en su mente dijo ``tu y yo``

Ace- creo que es un sueño, un sueño del que no quiero despertar, nos vemos mañana, adiós, te amo

Mira- adiós, i love you

Termino su conversación y pocos segundos después fue interrumpida por su padre

Clay- hola mi niña- la abrazo y le dio besos en el cuello- tan grande y la última vez que te vi eras recién una niña

Mira- Ace me invito a ir al cine mañana a las cinco

Clay- bueno yo te llevo pero ahora no pienses en eso quédate un ratito con tu papi si te extrañe tanto, siempre quería ir a verte pero tu mama no me dejaba me decía que era una mala influencia para ti

Mira- que lastima, papa puedes soltarme- se libero de los brazos de su padre

Clay- te pasa algo que no quieres estar conmigo

Mira- nunca dije eso solo… no estoy acostumbrada nada mas

Clay- hablemos de otra cosa te parece, como sobre de que vas a probarte para entrar al equipo de animación

Mira- si, y ahora me entere de que Keith y Mylene son los lideres del equipo, estoy un poco nerviosa por eso, tengo un pequeño método para no estar nerviosa, siempre que estoy nerviosa pienso en un recuerdo feliz que tenga

Clay- que bien, quien te lo enseño

Mira- una amiga, sabe karate y su sensei siempre les enseña que nunca deben pensar en que están nerviosos sino pensar en algo alegre, una vez mire la clase pero mama decía que era un deporte muy brusco y que era mas para hombres y por eso me puso en una agrupación de baile folklórico

Clay- es un buen consejo, vamos a tomar once

Bajaron a tomar once y luego escucharon que alguien llamo a la puerta

Clay- si

Cartero- señor Clay una paquete para la señorita… Elvira Coleman

Clay- gracias, cuanto es

Cartero- $30

Clay- aquí tiene

Cartero- gracias

En el living

Clay- Mira es para ti y es grande- le entrego el paquete

Mira- es de la tía Juliana- lo abrió- no es cierto, hola hermoso- era un pequeño cachorro cocker spaniel- que lindo, y viene con una rosa en el cuello

Clay- es muy lindo, me contó que te gustan los animales

Mira- si, en mi casa tenia una gata, era tan vieja, trepo el muro del patio y se cayo y los perros de mi vecino la mataron la tenia desde los 7 años, en mi celular tengo unas fotos de ella

Keith- que lastima, como se llamaba

Mira- Pelusa

Keith- que tierno, y como le vas a poner a tu nueva mascota

Mira- pero no se que sexo es

Clay- es hembra

Mira- seguro segurísimo

Clay- muy seguro

Mira- Princesa, ese será su nombre

Keith- oigan lo notaron tiene una carta atada en la cinta- desato la carta- tradúcela

Mira- y desde cuando soy traductora- abrió la carta- Elvira, mi niña espero que haya ido muy bien en las clases y recordando el dolor que sentiste cuando perdiste a tu Pelusa te mando a este pequeño cachorrito de nueve meses, te deseamos lo mejor y que te valla muy bien en el resto de las clases y muchos saludos a tu padre y a tu hermano, tía Juliana y tío Anselmo, eso es todo

Clay- que lindo, nueve meses ya pronto va a cumplir un año, o en años perro 7 años

Keith- es muy lindo- lo tomo- que suavecito su pelaje

Mira- esta si que fue una sorpresa

Clay- me recuerda a la Pimienta

Keith- quien era

Clay- una perrita que tenía su madre, era juguetona

Mira- me encanta esta perrita, siempre quise tener una pero como tenia a la pelusa no podía

Keith- pero ahora tienes uno, tu Princesa

Mira- presta para acá mi guagua

Keith- tu guagua- dijo entre risas y se lo entrego

Clay- pero vamos a poner reglas con el cachorro, los dos se van a hacer cargo de la perra porque yo estoy ocupado con mi trabajo ok, si hace pipi o caca ustedes lo limpian, si quiere salir ustedes la sacan ok

Mira- si

Keith- quedo claro

Clay- y van a tener que ponerle sus vacunas

Mira- le comprare ropita

Keith- es un perro o un muñeco

Mira- aayh que te ponis pesado

Mira se llevo a su nueva mascota a su habitación y luego todos se fueron a dormir, en la noche Mira tuvo una de sus predicciones


	18. Chapter 18

Una predicción que la asusto

FLASHBACK (predicción)

Iban entrando a la sala para ver la película

Ace- esta película va a estar buena, en especial en 3D

Mira- ya lo creo, sentémonos aquí

Ace- claro

La película comenzó y de improviso entro un hombre con una mascara de gas y arrojo una bomba lacrimógena y se quedo ahí riéndose de las personas

FIN FLASHBACK

Mira- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh- grito dormida

Su padre la escucho y fue hacia ella

Clay- Mira, Mira, despierta- la movió

Mira despertó

Clay- tranquila, solo fue un sueño- le acaricio su cabello

Mira- tuve una predicción

Clay- que paso

Mira- Ace y yo estábamos en el cine y la película estaba iniciando, entonces un hombre loco entraba con una mascara de gas y arrojo una bomba lacrimógena y se quedaba ahí riéndose

Clay- tranquila mi amor, vamos duerme conmigo- la levanto de su cama

Mira fue a dormir a la habitación de su padre y a la mañana el primero en despertar fue la perrita quien salio de la habitación de Mira y fue a despertar a Keith con sus lamidos

Keith- ya basta- decía dormido- ya basta

La perrita ladro y con eso despertó a Keith

Keith- princesa, que estas haciendo aquí

Se levanto y fue a dejar a princesa a la habitación de Mira pero al llegar descubrió que no estaba ahí y fue a la habitación de su padre y ahí estaba ella durmiendo con su padre y fue a despertarlos porque ya era muy tarde

Keith- Mira, Mira, despierta

Mira- que pasa Keith

Keith- que es muy tarde y tu perrita fue a despertarme

Mira- pero no te enojes conmigo y como salio de mi habitación

Keith- quien sabe, pero despierta a papa ya es muy tarde, ah y en la noche te sentí gritar

Mira- tuve una predicción

Keith- wow, debió ser muy grave para dar un grito como ese

Mira- temo que valla a suceder

Clay- Keith, cuando llegaste

Keith- princesa me fue a despertar y fui a dejarla a la habitación de Mira y no estaba ahí entonces había venido a preguntarte y ella estaba aquí

Clay- bien, vamos a tomar desayuno, que hora es- miro el reloj- son las once y media, Mira descansaste de esa predicción que tuviste anoche

Mira- si

Keith- vamos a tomar desayuno

Fueron a tomar desayuno y luego se vistieron, en la tarde cuando ya eran casi cerca de las cinco Mira se preparo para su cita y luego su padre la fue a dejar

Mira- adiós papa

Clay- Mira, espera

Mira- que pasa

Clay- escucha, no te preocupes por esa predicción, solo diviértete y piensa en algo que te haga feliz

Mira- si papa, gracias

Clay- adiós mi niña- le dio un beso en la frente

Se bajo del auto y se junto con Ace

Mira- hola Ace

Ace- hola, te estaba esperando, vamos la película va a comenzar

Mira- claro

Entraron a la sala y la película estaba iniciando, justo como en la predicción, buscaron asientos

Ace- esta película va a estar buena, en especial en 3D

Mira- ya lo creo, sentémonos aquí

Ace- claro

Después de eso, justo como en la predicción, entro el tipo loco con la mascara de gas y arrojo la bomba lacrimógena

Ace- salgamos de aquí rápido

Mira- vamos

Fueron a la salida

Hombre- ALTO, nadie sale de aquí

Ace- seguro, no te lo creo- intento golpearlo pero el detuvo el golpe

Mira- nooo, suéltalo- golpeo la mano del hombre

Hombre- por que te preocupas tanto por el, hermosa- soltó la mano de Ace y agarro a Mira y le tapo la boca- por que no nos vamos los dos juntos

Ace- suéltala

El tipo saco un arma de su bolsillo

Hombre- que me decías- apunto hacia Ace con su arma

Ace- no te atrevas a lastimarla

Hombre- por que lo haría, no crees que es muy hermosa como para hacerle algún daño, ahora hagamos un trato, tú me dejas irme con ella y a la vez te salvo a ti y a toda esta gente, pero a cambio no le dirás a su familia esto

Ace- ni muerto

Mira- entonces mueres aquí y ella se va conmigo

Ace- esta bien, es un trato

Ace y las demás personas fueron salvadas por el tipo pero al final cuando toda la gente salio del cine le dio un golpe a Ace que lo dejo desmayado y escapo con Mira

Hombre- escucha si haces esto fácil no saldrás lastimada

Después de unas horas Ace despertó y fue corriendo a la casa de los Clay

Ace- SEÑOR CLAY, SEÑOR CLAY, SOY ACE- golpeo la puerta

Fueron a abrir

Clay- Ace que sucede, donde esta Mira

Ace- eso es de lo que tengo que comentarle, en el cine un loco apareció y secuestro a Mira

Clay- que, pero como paso- suspiro- la predicción de Mira

Ace- después de arrojar una bomba lacrimógena nos ofreció salvarnos a todos y cuando salimos de la sala me dio un golpe y cuando desperté el no estaba y Mira tampoco

Clay- quien sabe donde estará, y Mira anoche tuvo un sueño en referencia a eso

Ace- ella lo sabía

Clay- bueno supongo que debo decirte que Mira cada cierto tiempo tiene predicciones en las noches, sabia que se iba a ir a Brasil, sabía que iba a morir su madre, sabia que Volt les iba a echar algo en la comida

Ace- wow, por eso en el cine estaba tan nerviosa

Clay- tenemos que buscarla, le avisare a Keith, Ace avísale a tus padres por si ven algo

Ace- claro

Ace le aviso a su abuelo ya que no podía pedirle a sus padres que salieran de su hábitat y luego de eso fueron a la comisaría del lugar

Clay- señor, mi hija fue secuestrada por favor ayúdeme

Policía- sabe como paso

Clay- ella estaba con su novio, Ace explícale lo que paso

Ace- estábamos en el cine cuando de repente entro un tipo con una mascara de gas y arrojo una bomba lacrimógena, cuando salimos el me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me desmaye cuando desperté ella ya no estaba y no había ningún rastro del tipo

Policía- entonces me esta diciendo que no le vio la cara

Ace- no pero le vi los ojos, eran rojos y su piel no era muy morena, era casi pálido, como un muerto

Policía- tienen una foto reciente de la chica

Clay- si aquí tengo una- saco una foto de su billetera y se la entrego el policía

Policía- se me hace familiar

Clay- a que se refiere

Policía- en Brasil hubo un homicidio y una chica idéntica a ella estuvo erróneamente involucrada, creo que aquí tengo los datos- saco una carpeta que tenia prófugos de todo el mundo- cual es el nombre de la chica

Clay- Elvira

Policía- Elvira, Elvira, aquí esta, Elvira Coleman o Mira, fue culpada erróneamente por el homicidio de Joao Sepúlveda de 33 años

Clay- y luego encontraron al culpable

Policía- si, el culpable verdadero fue, Mario Ramírez un adolescente de 15 años, según dicen era su vecino y eso fue en el 2021, hace 5 años, aunque lo malo fue que quedaron los datos de esta pobre inocente y casi fue condenada a morir en la orca, pobrecita

Clay- cuanto tiempo estuvo

Policía- dos semanas, lo malo es que si vuelve a ser arrestada podrán usar esto en su contra, pero descuide señor encontraremos a su hija cueste lo que cueste, aunque la encontremos muerta la buscaremos

Clay- gracias señor, pero me sentiría mas cómodo si los ayudo a buscarla con mi hijo y su novio

Policía- me temo que es muy peligroso, y no podemos arriesgarlo a usted y su familia

Clay- por favor señor se lo ruego

Policía- esta bien, pero el trabajo sucio lo hacemos nosotros y si encontramos algo necesitaremos que usted reconozca el objeto

Clay- muchas gracias señor

En un lugar desconocido

Hombre- despierta Elvira- le dijo con una voz amenazadora y estaba vestido como Iron Man pero negro, con una capucha y sin la mascara

Mira- isto é, onde eu estou, e como você sabe o meu nome (que es esto, donde estoy, y como sabes mi nombre)

Hombre- asi que, no reconoces a tu nuevo compañero de escuela

Mira- quien eres

Hombre- la persona que todo Vestal respeta, soy tu nuevo novio, Anthony

Mira- ANTHONY, principe Anthony

Anthony- no me llames principe hermosa Elvira, quiero que tu seas mi reina y no es bueno que me llames como los demas vestales

Mira- por que me haces esto, no recerdo haberte hecho algun daño

Anthony- si lo hiciste al preferir a ese tal Ace, pero yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte eso- la acorralo contra una pared y trato de besarla pero ella le dio una patada en la pierna- estaba dispuesto a perdonarte pero desperdiciaste la oportunidad- se alejo y se puso una mascara negra con ojos de color morado fuerte y se coloco el sombrero de la capucha- ahora no tendras de otra que obecer a todo lo que te pida

Mira- jamas

Anthony- segura- le apunto con una cuchilla

Mira- no

Anthony- bien dicho y por si acaso se te ocurre escapar- le puso esposas y la rodeo con sus brazos- sabes desde que te vi, no puedo vivir sin ti, Elvira

Mira- no me hagas esto por favor

Anthony- shh, no tienes que hablar, disfruta este momento, porque jamas terminara- la abrazo mas fuerte

Mira- principe Anthony, me esta lastimando

Casa de los Clay

Clay- escuchen tendremos que ayudar a la policia

Keith- papa, creo que se me ocurre quien fue el que secuestro a Mira

Clay- quien

Keith- el principe Anthony

Ace- estas seguro

Keith- muy seguro, Mira no ha tenido predicciones este ultimo tiempo y justo dos noches despues de que llega el principe a nuestra escuela tiene una prediccion que le dejo los pelos de punta

Clay- es un poco cierto

Keith- y en la escuela el viernes se puso furioso porque Mira no quiso estar con el, el principe la secuestro

Clay- y como es que el rey Zenoheld no se da cuenta de eso, hablemos con el rey Zenoheld

Ace- no podemos, el rey salio de la ciudad y el principe esta a cargo por el momento

Clay- genial, que haremos, perdi a la hija que recien estoy conociendo

Keith- tranquilo papa, la encontraremos, pero yo sigo creyendo que el principe la secuestro

Ace- si yo tambien lo creo, ojos rojos, piel palida, se describe perfectamente al principe

Keith- es cierto

De repente una persona habla en la calle con sus amigas

Niña1- escucharon eso

Niña3- que cosa

Niña1- que el principe huyo del palacio y nadie sabe donde esta

Niña2- wow esa si que es una noticia

En la casa

Keith- como es que escapo

Clay- eso no es lo importante, lo importante es saber en donde esta

Ace- cierto, pero como lo haremos, de seguro esta disfrazado, el principe es muy inteligente

Keith- que haremos

Clay- no lo se, tendremos que investigar, quien sabe en que lugar estaran

Ace- podriamos revisar en la vieja fabrica de ceramicos

Clay- por que se te ocurrio ese lugar

Ace- hace unos años secuestraron a un adoslecente y lo descubrieron ahi con el secuestrador

Keith- es cierto, podraimos revisar ahi, no perdemos nada con intentar

Clay- hagamoslo, pero si no esta, tendremos que seguir buscando

Ace- ojala la encontremos y al secuestrador

Clay- ojala, preparemonos

Se prepararon para investigar en la vieja frabica de ceramicos con la policia


	19. Chapter 19

Al llegar a la fábrica de cerámicos se toparon con una gran sorpresa, ella no estaba ahí, siguieron con su búsqueda pero por el momento no tenían resultados y ya era muy tarde así que fueron a dejarlos a su hogar para al otro día seguir con la búsqueda

Clay- no puede ser que no estuviera en la fábrica, en donde estará

Ace- señor Clay la encontraremos, no se rinda tan fácilmente

Keith- si papa, Ace tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos

Clay- saben que, vallan a dormir tiene escuela mañana, yo seguiré buscando

Keith- no papa, iremos contigo, mi hermanita esta en peligro y no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada

Ace- tampoco yo señor, estuve presente cuando ocurrió eso y fue mi culpa por no protegerla bien

Clay- esta bien, pero vallan a descansar

Keith- papa tú también descansa

Clay-lo haré hijo

Fueron a descansar y al otro día se prepararon de nuevo para seguir con la búsqueda, mientras que en otro lugar

Mira- suélteme, por favor

Anthony- por que lo haría, estoy disfrutando este momento, aunque lo disfrutaría más si dejaras de sudar tanto

Mira- suéltame ya, no puedo respirar- se empezó a tirar aire con sus manos aunque como tenia las esposas le costaba- no respiro- hizo sonidos de cómo que tuviera asma

Anthony- oye estas bien

Mira- no, no respiro, ya no…- se desmayo en los brazos de Anthony

Anthony- Elvira, Elvira, reacciona- puso su cabeza en su pecho- no esta respirando- dijo para si mismo

Anthony se altero demasiado por su ``amada`` y fue a llamar a una ambulancia, en otro lado seguían con la búsqueda pero no encontraban nada, hasta que recibieron una llamada desconocida

Clay- mi teléfono- contesto- alo

Desconocido- el padre de Elvira Coleman

Clay- si, con quien hablo

Desconocido- su hija esta en el hospital y no haga mas preguntas- colgó

Clay- hola, hola…mmj que extraño

Keith- quien era papa

Clay- no lo se, pero me dijo que Mira estaba en el hospital

Keith- y el que sabrá, pero no se pierde nada con buscar ahí

Clay- señores, recibí una llamada de alguien que me dijo que mi hija estaba en el hospital

Policía- entonces vallamos

Fueron al hospital y preguntaron por ella, cuando les dijeron la habitación no les permitieron ir allá

Clay- por favor enfermera déjeme ver a mi hija

Enfermera- lo lamento señor, pero esta muy grave

Clay- por favor señora, al menos permítame a mí verla

Enfermera- aaah- suspiro- sígame

La enfermera lo llevo a la habitación y luego lo dejo solo en la habitación, Mira estaba respirando con una maquina respiratoria (y yo aquí de tonta usando mis pulmones)

Clay- hola mi niña, dime que te paso, quien te secuestro- le quito el pelo de la cara

Mira- pa… papa- dijo tratando de abrir los ojos

Clay- si, aquí estoy mi amor

Mira- donde esta Keith

Clay- esta en la recepción

Mira- y Ace

Clay- esta con el, quien te secuestro

Mira- el prín…cipe Anthony

Clay- que te hizo

Mira saco sus manos de la sabana que todavía estaban con las esposas

Clay- el te puso esto

Mira- no pude hacer nada, quería que fuera su novia y trate de resistirme y me puso esto

Clay- mi niña, pero como llegaste hasta aquí

Mira- me agarro en sus brazos, después de un rato me apretó demasiado y me aterre, comencé a sudar demasiado y como no podía respirar, me desmaye, después de eso no se que paso ni como llegue aquí

Clay- tranquila mi niña, al menos no te hizo daño

Mira- me quiero ir de aquí

Clay- tranquila, quizás mañana te den de alta

Mira- no salir de este lugar, sino que quiero volver a Brasil

Clay- Mira, allá no tienes nada, y estas bajo la autoridad legal de la difunta Isaura, tu tía Juliana me dijo que si volvías a Brasil con el apellido Coleman te enviarían a un orfanato

Mira- ya no soporto más aquí

Clay- en la comisaría cuando le mostré una foto tuya me dijeron que accidentalmente estuviste en la cárcel, cuéntame que paso

Mira- bueno yo iba caminando por la calle cuando encontré al señor que tenia enterrado un cuchillo y trate de sacárselo pensé que ayudaría un poco y justo cuando tome el cuchillo llego carabinero y creyó que yo lo había hecho y estuve ahí dos semanas, por eso usaba pelucas porque no quería que la policía me reconociera

Clay- mejor no hablemos de eso y descansa, iré con los chicos

Mira- puedes decirle a Ace que venga

Clay- mejor descansa y mañana hablas con el

Se fue dejando a Mira sola en la habitación y fue con los chicos

Keith- papa, como esta

Clay- esta bien, y tenían razón en su teoría, el principe la secuestro

Keith- lo sabia, sabia que el fue

Ace- y cuando le darán de alta

Clay- no lo se, pero ojala que sea mañana, el principito la dejo con sus manos encadenadas

Keith- mañana le sacare la mugre

Ace- si quieres te ayudo cuñado- le tomo el hombro

Keith- con personas como ese principe, hasta a Dan prefiero como cuñado

Clay- bueno ese principe va a entender que nadie se mete con los Clay

Keith- o si, esto ya me esta gustando

Ace- pues todavía le falta sazón así que no lo disfrutes mucho

Clay- vamos a casa, al menos ya la encontramos, y la pobre princesa de seguro se pregunta en donde estamos

Ace- quien es princesa

Clay- una cocker spaniel que le regalaron a Mira

Fueron a dejar a Ace a su casa y luego fueron a su hogar

Keith- por fin en casa- se sentó en uno de los sillones, y luego princesa se acerco a el ladrando- hola princesa, nos extrañaste- le acaricio la cabeza

Clay- hola princesa- princesa le mordió el pantalón para guiarlo hacia la habitación de Mira- que pasa princesa

Princesa corrió hacia la habitación de Mira y rasco la puerta, los dos Clay la siguieron y abrieron la puerta y descubrieron una libreta encima de la cama

Clay- que es esto- hojeo la libreta

Keith- de seguro es de Mira

Clay- esto no es de ella, todo esta escrito en español

Keith- a no, entonces de quien será

Clay- no lo se, tal vez sea de Ace

Keith- Ace jamás entro a la habitación de Mira

Clay- pues no sabemos de quien es

Keith- olvidémonos de esto, estoy cansado y no fui a clases

Clay- ve a descansar, yo iré a mi oficina

Fue a su oficina, estaba algo desordenada e inspecciono cada rincón de la habitación y noto que algo faltaba, un traje robótico para la familia real

Clay- no puede ser, me robaron- dijo para si mismo

Se olvido un poco de eso y fue a su habitación a descansar un poco hasta que recibió una llamada

Clay- hola

Doctor- hola señor Clay, soy el doctor Antonio Scrooge, llamo del hospital necesitamos que venga por su hija Elvira Coleman

Clay- claro, ningún problema gracias

Doctor- adiós, gracias por su tiempo

Le aviso a Keith que iba a ir al hospital y luego fue, llego al hospital

Clay- hola, el docto Antonio Scrooge me llamo, donde esta

Antonio- señor Clay

Clay- que paso con mi hija

Antonio- ella responde bien a todas las observaciones y esta en condiciones de darle de alta ahora, por eso lo llamamos

Clay- y puedo ver a mi hija

Antonio- por supuesto, valla

Clay fue a ver a su hija y el doctor a llenar los papeles para darle de alta, al entrar a la habitación noto que su hija ya no estaba con esa maquina respiratoria pero se revolcaba en la cama

Clay- hola hija

Mira- hola, que estas haciendo aquí

Clay- me llamaron

Mira- para que

Clay- bueno me dijeron que te van a dar de alta ahora, el doctor fue a llenar los papeles para después irnos los dos

Mira- nossa casa (a nuestro hogar)

Clay- si, a nuestro hogar

Unos segundos después el doctor entro

Antonio- permiso, no interrumpo

Clay- no hable no más doctor

Antonio- bueno el trámite ya esta hecho así que Elvira ya puedes irte a tu casa

Mira- gracias doctor

Mira fue a buscar sus pertenencias y luego se fue a su hogar con su padre

Mira- papa te pasa algo

Clay- no nada, por que hija

Mira- solo te noto algo distraído, paso algo malo

Clay- bueno ya que insistes, me robaron un objeto importante de mi oficina, era para la familia real

Mira- que era ese objeto, y como era

Clay- era un traje robótico y era negro con los ojos morados

Mira- no es cierto, el principe estaba usando eso cuando me había puesto las esposas

Clay- lo viste con el traje

Mira- bueno si no te hable en chino supongo que eso quedo mas que claro

Clay- bueno aunque igual de todas formas era para el, pero aun no esta completamente perfeccionado

Mira- por que lo hiciste

Clay- el rey Zenoheld me lo pidió por asuntos que desconozco

Mira- oh, falta poco para llegar

Clay- si

Llegaron a su hogar

Clay- aquí ya en casa

Mira- por fin, princesa- vio a su perrita- hola, mi amor

Clay- y donde esta tu hermano

Mira- iré a ver a su habitación- tomo a su perrita

Clay- vamos

Fueron a ver a la habitación y no lo encontraron entonces fueron al living

Clay- a donde habrá ido

Mira- quien sabe- tocio un poco

Clay- Mira te sientes bien

Mira- si papa, genial primero yo estuve secuestrada y ahora no sabemos donde esta Keith

Clay- de seguro esta bien, el es fuerte

Mira- el te dijo si iba a salir antes de que fueras al hospital

Clay- no, mejor ve a descansar y yo lo espero aquí

Mira- descansa papa

Mira fue a su habitación y se durmió mientras que su padre se quedo esperando a su hermano, al otro día temprano Mira se levanto para ir a su escuela y vio a su padre que aun estaba en el sillón esperando a su hermano que no había llegado en toda la noche así que se fue a la escuela

Mira- hola chicos

Alice- Mira que te pasa

Mira- Keith, no volvió a casa en toda la noche

Runo- que lastima amiga

Mira- oigan chicas acompáñenme al baño, y chicos sígannos

Shun- ok

Fueron al baño y Mira les tenia una sorpresa a las chicas con sus pelucas coloridas y ropa punk

Julie- no es cierto, esas son todas tus pelucas

Mira- si

Alice- y cual es tu idea con eso

Mira- bueno quería volver a mi estilo inicial con mis amigas y a la vez esconderme del principe

Runo- que estamos esperando

Cada una se metió en un baño y se cambiaron y se pusieron las pelucas de Mira

Julie- primera en terminar- ella tenia una peluca de color rosado, un peto negro, un pantalón rojo ajustado y zapatillas azules de lona

Runo- deja de presumir Julie- ella llevaba una peluca morada, un bolera rosada, un short negro y botines negro hasta la rodilla

Alice- esto no me gusta mucho- tenía una peluca verde larga, una bolera celeste, una mini falda y botas cortas rosadas

Mira- tranquila Alice no eres la única- llevaba puesta una peluca azul, un peto negro, un pantalón estilo militar y unos botines cortos negros

Baron- se ven ridículas

Mira- aayh Baron, yo no dije que fueran solo las chicas

Dan- Mira me estas aterrando

Fueron con los chicos al baño de hombres y les dejo un bolso con todo lo que tenían que ponerse


	20. Chapter 20

Los chicos terminaron de vestirse

Ace- genial, esto es horrible- estaba vestido con pantalones jeans azules rotos, una bolera negra con las mangas rasgadas y unos botines militares

Baron- te ves ridículo- llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, una bolera blanca con una chaqueta café sin mangas y unas zapatillas gris

Dan- que horror, por que Mira nos hizo esto- llevaba puesto un pantalón rojo ajustado, una bolera café y unas zapatillas negras

Mira- TE ESCUCHE DAN KUSO- grito desde afuera del baño

Shun- esto es extraño- llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados negros rotos, una bolera negra y unos botines negros

Runo- SALGAN YA CHICOS

Mira- APUREN LA CAUSA

Baron- entren ustedes

Las chicas entraron tratando de no ser vistas

Julie- se ven increíbles chicos

Mira- vengan para acá, les voy a hacer unos pequeños tatuajes

Shun- y tú te hiciste

Mira- si, es una nota musical (como el tatuaje de Dj Méndez)- lo tenía en el lado derecho de su cara

Ace- serán pequeños como ese, y temporales

Mira- en realidad lo hice con un lápiz delineador para ojos

Dan- entonces esta es la nueva resistencia

Mira- escuchen yo seguiré con este jueguito para ocultarme del principe malcriado

Ace- por mi esta bien

Shun- pobre Mira, el principe la desea a muerte

Mira- ni me lo recuerdes, ya apurémonos tengo el tiempo medido y pronto tendremos que ingresar a clases

Mira se encargo de sus amigos y luego fueron a clases y al llegar al salón, noto que su hermano y ninguno de Los Vexos había llegado así que la clase inicio y luego fueron a recreo

Dan- que extraño, que le habrá pasado a Los Vexos

Baron- si, parece que se los hubiera tragado la tierra

Runo- o tal vez hoy es el día en que se conocieron y formaron su grupo, siempre en esta fecha desaparecen

Shun- es cierto, cada año desaparecen dos semanas

Ace- si, son extraños

Julie- muy extraños, pero en dos semanas volverán, aunque no se como sus padres no se preocupan

Alice- oigan, ellos se reúnen en el bosque, podríamos ir a espiarlos en la noche, que dicen

Dan- hagámoslo

Ace- si, reunámonos en la noche aquí en la escuela

Runo- no van a poder guardar su secreto mucho tiempo

Todos- hagámoslo

Al finalizar toda la jornada de clases y retirarse a sus hogares avisaron en sus casa que iban a salir en la noche, cuando eran casi las diez se prepararon para salir, se juntaron en la escuela

Dan- quien falta

Alice- creo que solo Shun

Shun- yo estoy aquí, parece que solo falta Mira

Mira- llegue hace 5 minutos

Julie- OIGAN CHICOS ESPERENME

Mira- solo faltaba Julie

Runo- ya vamos, tengo que estar en casa a las once y media

Fueron al bosque y como Alice dijo, estaban ahí, y los vieron

Lync- oigan, siento una extraña presencia, una conocida- estaba colgado de cabeza como murciélago en un árbol

Volt- si yo igual

Spectra- hay algo extraño aquí, los años anteriores no se sentía esa presencia, Shadow ve a ver

Shadow- y por que yo, explícate

Spectra- hazlo o tú y Volt irán a dar un paseo por el bosque

Shadow- bien ya voy

Fue a revisar cada arbusto pero los chicos estaban detrás de la cabaña donde estaban Los Vexos

Spectra- oye Gus por que no revisas en la cabaña

Gus- esta bien

En la choza

Baron- aayh no, Gus viene hacia acá

Runo- corran, corran

Corrieron hacia el otro lado de la cabaña pero Shadow atrapo a Baron y le dijo a Gus

Shadow- oye Gus, tenemos visita

Gus- y tú que estas haciendo aquí

Baron- pues no soy el único amigo

El resto comenzó a correr tratando de no ser vistos, Mira iba corriendo mirando hacia atrás lo que le estaban haciendo a Baron cuando choco con alguien y cayo

Mira- wow, ojala que haya sido un árbol- dijo tomándose la nariz

Keith- Mira que estas haciendo aquí

Mira- no lo se, creo que lo olvide, aunque los chicos querían saber porque estaban aquí cada año

Keith- asuntos que mejor no deberían saber

Mira- y ese ``asuntito``- hizo las comillas con sus dedos- no se lo puedes contar a tu hermana

Keith- no, no puedo

Mira- por que no, si no me lo dices le diré a papa que estas aquí y tienes un secreto que de seguro ni a el se lo haz contado

Keith- si le dices que estoy aquí sabrá que viniste para acá sin decirle

Mira- si que tengo permiso

Keith- entonces no le digas lo del secreto

Mira- si me lo dices, no le diré lo del secreto, tenemos un trato

Keith- bien, te lo diré, con los chicos aquí, nos disfrazamos somos monstruos de películas de terror

Mira- monstruos

Keith- Mylene es La Llorona, Shadow es el Payaso y no ese que te hace reír sino el que te pone los pelos de punta, Volt es un Hombre Lobo, Lync es un vampiro y Gus es un demonio

Mira- y tú que

Keith- soy… La Muerte

Mira- y por que lo hacen

Keith- asustamos a la gente que se acerca en la noche por diversión, y tú y tus amigos mejor váyanse

Mira- oye quiero ver que tan divertido es, por fa, y los chicos se van

Keith- ok, tu quédate, pero los demás se van

Baron- ya escuchamos, nos vamos

Los chicos se fueron y Mira se quedo con su hermano en la cabaña ayudándolo con su disfraz

Mira- no creí que esto fuera más divertido que espiarlos

Keith- a si, que tal si llamo a papa y le digo que estas conmigo

Mira- si

Keith llamo a su padre y después de finalizar la llamada apago la luz accidentalmente y se acerco a Mira por la espalda

Keith- bu- la rodeo con sus brazos- te asuste

Mira- deja de hacer eso, pero no me sueltes tengo frío

Keith- tienes frío

Mira- Brasil es como África, siempre hace calor y la única mínima que ha habido es de 29º

Keith- wow, si que hace calor, puedo contarte un secreto de familia

Mira- que pasa

Keith- no se como decirlo pero…soy vampiro

Mira- vampiro, ni que les tuviera miedo

Keith- solo los haz visto en las películas pero nunca haz convivido con uno

Mira- pero como es que tu eres vampiro y yo no

Keith- eso no lo se, aunque sabes por que me gusta disfrazarme de La Muerte

Mira- por que

Keith- por que cuando éramos pequeños te asustabas y luego yo iba a consolarte

Mira- juegos de niños, volveré a mis pelucas

Keith- por que

Mira- sabes bien, el principito obsesivo

Keith- voy a ir con los chicos y después vuelvo

Fue con sus amigos y Mira en la cabaña estaba tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho su hermano

FLASHBACK

Una noche de Halloween

Isaura- Mira baja un segundo por fa

Mira- ya voy mama- dijo una Mira de casi unos 4 años

Bajo las escaleras cuando casi en el final se encontró con su hermano disfrazado de La Muerte

Keith- buuuuuuuuuuu, te atrape- dijo un Keith de casi 7 años y pelirrojo en un tono mas claro que el de Mira

Mira- aaaaaaaaah, suéltame

Subió corriendo a su habitación mientras el pequeño Keith se quedo riéndose

Clay- que paso, por que tu hermana grito

Isaura- Keith que le hiciste

Keith- nada, solo la asuste de broma

Clay- Keith es una niña, no lo vio así, ve a disculparte

Keith- pero papa

Clay- hazlo o no sales a pedir dulces

Keith- ya voy

Fue a la habitación de su hermana y no la encontró en su cama, reviso el baño y tampoco estaba ahí, no sabia que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió revisar debajo de la cama y ahí estaba ella

Keith- hermanita, sal de ahí

Mira- no- le dijo sin mirarlo

Keith- entonces yo entrare- se metió debajo de la cama al lado de ella- hermanita perdóname, no quería asustarte, solo quería jugar contigo

Mira- no parecía un juego

Keith- perdóname, te quiero mucho hermanita- se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo

Mira- también te quiero Keith, te perdono

Keith- vamos abajo, y después vamos los dos a pedir dulces

Mira- ok

Bajaron a al living

Clay- y ya resolvieron todo

Keith- si papa

Clay- mi pequeña Elvira, venga para acá mi niña, déme un abrazo

Después de ese pequeño abrazo en el cual casi se queda dormida salieron a pedir dulces por el barrio y en ese transcurso Mira se quedo dormida

FIN FLASHBACK

Mira- después de eso no recuerdo nada mas- dijo para si misma

Keith- Mira ya volví

Mira- así lo veo

Keith- estas cansada

Mira- un poco

Keith- mañana te iré a dejar a casa

Mira- ok

Esa noche durmió con su hermano y a la mañana, el fue a dejar a su hermanita a su hogar y su padre la estaba esperando ahí

Mira- hola

Clay- no dormiste bien anoche

Mira- tenía insomnio

Clay- y Keith déjate de payasadas, que esta sea la última ok

Keith- si papa, le conté a Mira que soy vampiro

Clay- pues algún día tenia que saberlo, igual que con sus amigos que algún día tenían que saber que ustedes son hermanos

Keith- por que solo yo soy vampiro y Mira no

Clay- no sabría como responderte

Keith- voy a ir con los chicos, adiós

Entraron a la casa y Mira se fue a su habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra, en su habitación trato de recuperar el sueño que había perdido mientras que su padre se fue a su oficina a terminar todo lo que tenia que hacer. En la tarde después de haber recuperado el sueño perdido salio de su habitación y recorrió la casa con su perrita, en uno de los pasillos descubrió una habitación algo así como secreta y entro

Mira- wow, no recordaba esta habitación, es algo oscura, encenderé la luz- dijo para si misma

Busco en interruptor de la luz iluminándose con la luz de su celular

Mira- aquí esta- encendió la luz- wow, que es eso- vio en la pared unas fotos de una mujer que era idéntica a ella junto con su padre en una ceremonia de boda- hay mas fotos- vio una foto de un niño de cabello naranja claro y en otra toda la familia junta- es hermoso

Se alejo un poco de las fotos y descubrió un traje en un tubo de cristal que era como estilo Iron Man- Batman, al lado de ese había uno que era como estilo Chica Súperpoderosas Z- Sailor Moon


	21. Chapter 21

Mira iba a tocarlo pero justo en ese instante su padre la interrumpió

Clay- Mira, que estas haciendo

Mira- papa, que es esto

Clay- cosas mías, sal de aquí

Mira- papa dime

Clay- son cosas personales mías Mira

Mira- no parece que sean solo tuyas

Clay- esta bien, te lo diré, hace años había mucho peligro aquí en Vestal, hasta que dos héroes nacieron

FLASHBACK

Un monstruo atacaba Vestal sin piedad hasta que apareció un héroe, se hacia llamar Batman, su traje era estilo Iron Man- Batman, y con todas las herramientas de su traje derroto al monstruo. Con el tiempo llegaron monstruos mas fuertes y el no podía solo, necesitaba ayuda, para su suerte llego una heroína, se hacia llamar Sailor Moon, su traje era estilo Chica Súperpoderosa Z- Sailor Moon, con la ayuda de esa misteriosa héroe logro derrotar a esos poderosos monstruos. Con el tiempo fueron agarrando mas confianza y un día se decidieron a revelar sus identidades

Batman (Clay)- escucha Sailor Moon con el tiempo hemos agarrado confianza entre nosotros y seria bueno conocer la identidad del otro

Sailor Moon (Isaura)- mi nombre es Isaura Coleman

Batman (Clay)- Isaura, no es cierto, soy Álvaro

Sailor Moon (Isaura)- espera, Álvaro Clay

Batman (Clay)- el mismo

Sailor Moon (Isaura)- no puede ser

Batman (Clay)- Isaura con el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos peleando, yo me he enamorado de ti

Sailor Moon (Isaura)- Álvaro, yo también siento que me he enamorado de ti

Batman (Clay)- Isaura- se puso de rodillas- te casarías conmigo

Sailor Moon (Isaura)- si, si quiero, si me casare contigo, Álvaro

Después de casarse siguieron peleando juntos, hasta que Isaura quedo embarazada de Keith

FIN FLASHBACK

Mira- wow, dejaron de pelear porque mama estaba embarazada

Clay- y porque ya no atacaban Vestal, ella tenia el deseo de verlos a ustedes con esos trajes

Mira- ahora me arrepiento de haber preguntado

Clay- esa historia ya te la había contado, pero eras muy pequeña y querías probarte el traje de tu madre

Mira- no recuerdo mucho lo que viví aquí

Clay- vamos, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo

Después de eso los días pasaron rápido y en unos días iban a realizar la prueba de animadores de la escuela

Dan- ya mañana los payasos van a volver

Baron- los payasos, ya saben lo que quiero decir

Todos- hay que anotarla

Mira- y pasado mañana son las pruebas para animadores, estoy ansiosa

Baron- cuenta con que iremos a apoyarte

Mira- ooh gracias Baron

Julie- que nos toca ahora

Ace- creo que Artes Visuales, vamos a la clase

Runo- vamos

Fueron a la clase y al finalizarla salieron a recreo, sintieron que la jornada de clases paso muy lenta, terminando la jornada de clases se retiraron a sus hogares. Al día siguiente, todo fue igual, se finalizo la jornada y luego todos se retiraron a sus hogares, excepto que en este día habrá una pequeña sorpresa

Mira- hola papa

Clay- hola hija

Mira- a que hora llegara Keith

Clay- no lo se

Estaba mintiendo, Keith estaba escondido en la habitación de Mira

Mira- que mal, iré a dejar mi mochila a mi habitación

Clay- ok, participaras en la prueba de animadores

Mira- si

Fue a su habitación y todo estaba normal, no pensaba que su hermano estaba escondido en el ropero de su habitación, y se miro su estomago en el espejo

Mira- mmj, es lo que hay, y ustedes dos- dijo en referencia a sus pechos- tal como são, família, crianças (como están, la familia, los niños)... fantastico

Despues bajo al living sin sospechar del ropero de su habitacion, ya casi siendo las siete y media fue a tomar once con su padre y luego se quedo ahi haciendo cualquier cosa, ya iban a ser las diez de la noche se fue a acostar y apago la luz para dormirse y en eso su hermano salio del ropero para darle un pequeño susto mientras dormia, se acerco hacia ella muy sigiloso y comenzo a hacerle caricias en el pelo

Keith- despierta- le susurro en el oido, en un momento se distrajo y corrio su mano hacia la cara de Mira lo que hizo que despertara

Mira- duermete- le agarro la mano- la linda sorpresa ah

Keith- hola

Mira- hola y duermete- cerro los ojos

Keith- bien, pero vas a participar en la prueba mañana

Mira- si, mañana llevare a Princesa a la escuela

Keith- si la pierdes no sera mi culpa

Mira- le compre un arnes

Mira se durmio pero el se quedo toda la noche ahi al lado de ella, como era vampiro no dormia, a la mañana se levantaron y se fueron a la escuela con su perrita

Mira- hola chicos, mi fortachon, como estas

Ace- bien gracias

Julie- quien es esta perrita

Mira- es mia, se llama Princesa

Runo- es muy linda, oye a final de clases seran las pruebas

Mira- bien, y los demas

Ace- creo que ya los vi

Ace vio que Lync, Volt y Gus estaban molestando a Dan, Shun y Baron, asi que fueron a interrumpir

Ace- oigan payasos que estan haciendo

Lync- mira lo que le estamos haciendo a tus amigos, es muy divertido- tenia a Baron agarro por el pelo

Baron- sueltame idiota

Shadow- oigan miren la pequeña Elisa trajo un perrito- se acerco a Princesa

Mira- primero, mi nombre es Elvira y segundo, alejate de mi perrita

Shadow- como digas Eliana

Mira- Elvira

Spectra- Shadow ya dejala y su nombre es Elvira, y ustedes tres que estan haciendo, esostontos no valen su tiempo

Volt- Mylene vas a responder a mi pregunta

Mylene- perdona Volt no sere tu novia, yo amo a otra persona, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos

Volt- es una gran decepcion

Ace- y es una gran felicidad que yo estuviera presente- estaba grabando lo que paso

Mira- Ace que malo eres, te amo

Volt- te voy a matar Grit

Ace- quiero ver que me atrapes- tomo de la mano a Mira y se fue corriendo

Lync- y esa perrita que tenia tu hermana que

Spectra- se la enviaron desde Brasil sus amigos, le gustan los animales

Volt- voy a matar a Ace

Spectra- Volt no pienses en eso, ese es mi trabajo

Lync- que gran cuñado Spectra, oigan miren eso el principito se adelanto en Halloween

Spectra- no es cierto, ese traje se lo diseño mi papa porque el rey se lo pidio

Gus- que mal

Con La Resistencia

Dan- es el principe

Mira- Ace ven conmigo rapido

Ace- ok

Los dos se fueron corriendo hacia el armario del conserje, mientras que los chicos se quedaron hablando

Anthony- vaya, Resistencia, donde esta Elvira

Runo- no ha llegado y no creo que venga hoy

Dan- no vendra, le sacaron una muela del juicio recuerdas

Runo- oh verdad, esta muy adolorida

Anthony- y no vendra para la prueba de animadores

Baron- no lo creo, debe reposar

Anthony- hasta nunca

Anthony fue a recorrer los pasillos, mientras que en el armario del conserje

Ace- Mira que estas haciendo

Mira- esconderme del principe a mi estilo- dijo miestras se ponia una peluca negra, se habia cambiado de ropa, llevaba puesto un short negro con unas calzas grises con diseño, arriba un peto negro corto con una chaqueta negra sin mangas, unas botas largas negras y se pinto la cejas con un lapiz maquillador negro y se pinto sus labios negros sin olvidar que se habia puesto unos lentes de contacto cafe oscuro

Ace- pareces gotica

Mira- pues al menos para que no me reconozca

Ace- sabes cuanto te amo- la acorralo contra la pared

Mira- prefiero que tu hagas esto a que lo haga el principito

Ace- te amo- la beso y ella se dejo llevar

El principe los escucho y trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro

Mira- ayh no quien sera

Ace- tranquila solo guarda silencio

Afuera

Anthony- hola, quien esta ahi, sino sales le avisare al director

Ace- soy el conserje- dijo fingiendo la voz- estoy ordenando la habitacion, todo esta bien

Anthony- que raro conserje- dijo para si mismo y se fue

Dentro

Mira- que suerte que se fue

Ace- pero ten cuidado, quizas pueda reconocerte, aun con esos lentes de contacto

Mira- por favor Ace no me aterres

Ace- vamos, ya van a iniciar las clases

Mira- ok vamos

Fueron a clases y luego al finalizar la clase fueron como siempre a la cafeteria, pero hubo una pequeña interrupcion

Keith- Mira hablamos un segundito

Mira- claro que pasa

Keith- por que te vestiste asi

Mira- si no es obvio es por el principe

Keith- y era necesario vestirte de gotica

Mira- lo que sea para que no me reconozca

Keith- de donde sacaste esos lentes

Mira- eran de mama

Keith- vete con tus amigos

Mira- gracias

Se fue a sentar con sus amigos

Baron- oye Mira, le dijimos al principe que te sacaron una muela del juicio por si va a tu casa

Mira- lo que me faltaba, si se queda en la tarde me vera en la prueba y sabra que fue una mentira

Ace- tiene razon, debemos convencer al principe de que... ya se, le diremos que el director cambio la prueba para mañana

Runo- no, las mentiras siempre se descubren y si ve a Mira tendremos que aceptar que no funciono

Alice- si, Runo tiene razon

Mira- a veces no soporto que diga mi nombre con ese tono tan seductor

Ace- tranquila- la rodeo con su brazo y ella coloco su cabeza en su hombro- no pienses en el y preparate para la prueba, iremos a apoyarte

Mira- me relajare

Julie- aunque Mylene se toma muy enserio eso de ser animadora, no lo hace por diversion lo hace solo para ser popular

Runo- es cierto, pero Keith lo hace por diversion

Mira- en Brasil yo igual lo hacia por diversion y porque me gustaba

Dan- ya se les nota que son hermanos

Baron- ironico no

Mira- oigan les mostrare algo

En el piso se paro en sus manos y luego de eso doblo sus brazos para quedar parada apoyandose en sus antebrazos y luego separo sus piernas aunque no contaba con alguien la estuviera observando

Lync- wow eso es increible

Volt- Mylene deberias ponerla en el equipo, es muy buena

Gus- si ve a hablar con ella

Mylene- esta bien, Keith vienes

Spectra- claro voy

Fueron hacia donde estaba ella

Mylene- brasileña

Mira- que pasa

Mylene- queremos hablar algo contigo

Mira- ok, cuidado- bajo sus piernas para ponerse de pie- ya y que es lo que queren hablar conmigo

Mylene- vas a participar en la prueba

Mira- si, por que

Spectra- porque a la que debes impresionar es a ella y no a las demas personas que van a estar ahi


	22. Chapter 22

Spectra- porque a la que debes impresionar es a ella y no a las demas personas que van a estar ahi

Mira- va a estar toda la escuela, grande o que eu preciso (genial lo que me faltaba)

Mylene- escucha, lo que hiciste fue imprecionante pero un poco arriesgado y me gusto asi que podrias ahorrarte ir a la prueba, lo que hiciste fue lo bastante bueno como para ingresar al equipo, aceptas

Mira- certo, graças (seguro, gracias)

Mylene- si pero una cosa, no me hables en portugues, no es cosa de que lo deteste solo que no entiendo

Mira- perdon

Mylene- veeme en el gimnasio despues de clases

Mira- limpar (claro), perdon, claro

Los dos Vexos se fueron y dejaron a Mira sola con sus amigos

Runo- no puede ser Mira, entraste sin audicionar

Mira- lo se, pueden creerlo

Julie- no, lo creo, felicidades amiga- la fue a abrazar

Mira- Julie, tranquila no tanto abrazo

Con Los Vexos

Lync- enserio la pusiste en el equipo de una vez

Mylene- si, admitanlo aun estando con La Resistencia es muy buena

?¿- tiene razon

Gus- y tu donde te habias metido pescadito

?¿- si recuerdo bien, les dije que iba a ir de vacaciones con mis abuelos

Shadow- al diablo Hydron

Hydron (si, he omitido un poco a Hydron)- sabes Shadow, extrañe tu caracter, siempre tan explosivo

Lync- ya callate Hydron y sientate en tu almejita

Hydron- ya basta no se burlen, es como si ser burlaran de Spectra por ser vampiro

Spectra- callate, quieres que toda la escuela se entere

Hydron- pues te dire que tu hermanita ya sabe nuestro secreto, por que crees que Ace siempre la invitaba al muelle

Spectra- y que, yo ya le dije que soy vampiro y lo tomo bien, no como tu que te alteraste y usas ese collar de ajo con el que no puedo respirar

Shadow- de seguro a visto Crepusculo

Mylene- y es increible que solo me falte ver Amanecer (igual que yo, solo me falta ver Amanecer)

Hydron- estamos hablando de esa absurda pelicula de vampiros o de nuestros secretos

Gus- tranquilo Hydron

Hydron- oigan y es cierto que el principe Anthony estudia en nuestra escuela

Volt- si y adivina de quien tiene obsesion

Hydron- de Mylene

Mylene- claro que no tonto, de la brasileña

Con La Resistencia

Ace- wow, esos tontos se ven algo alterados por la llegada de Hydron

Shun- y a donde se habia ido

Ace- fue de vacaciones con mis abuelos, yo no quise ir

Runo- la escuela

Ace- si y queria pasar tiempo con mi novia

Mira- podras tolerar una relacion a distancia

Alice- por favor Mira, no pienses en irte aun, y tienes que decirnos cuando estas de cumpleaños

Mira- ya paso, es en Enero 8 (ese dia es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga), y estamos en Abril

Julie- yo estoy de cumpleaños el 14 de Abril

Runo- si es en una semana, lo vas a celebrar Julie

Julie- si sera en la noche con disfraces y luego se quedan a dormir en mi casa

Baron- si tu disfraz es mejor que el del años pasado ire

Dan- que lindo cumplido le haces a tu novia Baron- le dijo entre dientes

Shun- el 14 cae dia viernes- reviso en el calendario de su celular

Ace- entonces no habra problema, si es que los payasos no se colan en tu fiesta

Mira- que no se piense en ellos, y ya va a terminar el recreação (recreo)

Shun- si, el director dijo que vamos a ir al Museo de Arte de Vestal

Julie- que aburrido, le dire al director que estoy enferma

Runo- te acompaño

Dan- y nos van a dejar solos

Runo- si quieren nos acompañan

Baron- si, mejor que estar solos

Shun- nosotros les contaremos como fue

Mira- llevare mi libreta para burlarme de las pinturas que hayan ahi

Ace- que ridiculo, y te gusta dibujar

Mira- si

Ace- tambien a mi

Mira- que coincidencia

Al finalizar el recreo fueron al Museo

Mira- este lugar es enorme

Director- escuchen alumnos, no se separen del grupo y pongan atencion a todas las pinturas y esculturas que hay en el Museo, vamos

Mira- mucha atencion para copiarlos a mi estilo

Ace- ja, te ayudo para hacerlo mas rapido

Mira- jajajaja, Alice, Shun, apurense

Alice- ya vamos

Ace- si mal no recuerdo el director dijo que no nos separaramos del grupo y sera mejor que se apuren

Fueron un poco atrasados, mientras que un poco despues de la entrada

Hydron- La Resistenca no vino completa

Gus- si y que se supone que esta haciendo Elisa

Spectra- cuantas veces hay que repetirles, su nombre ES ELVIRA

Mira- Phantom no lo tienes que gritar- se coloco al lado de el

Spectra- y tu no me llames asi, y que estabas haciendo

Mira- dibujar esa estatua a mi estilo, despues te lo muestro me voy con los chicos

Mylene- y los otros por que no vinieron

Mira- tuvieron la idea de decirle al director que estaban enfermos, bueno fue idea de Julie y Runo, Dan y Baron estuvieron de acuerdo, pero yo no dije nada

Spectra- vete con tus amigos

Mira- gracias

Se alejo de ellos y se fue con sus amigos

Shun- que querian esos payasos

Mira- Keith me llamo, me vio copiando esa estatua

Ace- copiando o mejorando porque me gusto como lo dibujaste

Mira- lo se es fantastico, vamos con el resto del grupo

Alice- si quiero ver mas de este lugar

Ace- pues si quieres vive aqui

Mira- ya vamos

Fueron con el grupo y luego se detuvieron en una seccion de arte astronomico en el cual habia una pintura del cometa Haley y Mira aprovecho eso, con esa seccion finalizaron el viaje y luego regresaron a la escuela

Ace- como te fue con tu arte

Mira- excelente, mira- le mostro un dibujo de una estatua fumando y con una botella de cerveza

Ace- ese es genial

Mira- y aqui esta el otro- le mostro un dibujo de el cometa Haley con un vaquero encima

Ace- que comico

Mira- me acompañas al gimnasio, tu ya sabes para que

Ace- si vamos, oye Shun, ire con Mira al gimnasio, ustedes vayanse

Shun- esta bien, de todas formas iba a acompañar a Alice a su casa, nos vemos mañana

Shun y Alice se fueron, mientras que Ace y Mira fueron al gimnasioy ahi estaban Los Vexos

Spectra- que lista, hace poco llegamos

Ace- se nota, y se nota que a su equipo le faltan mujeres

Mira- estas pensando en mujeres

Gus- y tu estas preparada

Mira- siempre lista para este tipo de cosas

Mylene- bien, la prueba comenzara en cinco minutos, pero el trabajo principal ya lo hiciste

Mira- ouh, ahora me siento fatal, y lo importante para que querias verme aqui

Lync- el uniforme tal vez

Mira- tal vez, como tu dices

Mylene- es el uniforme, algo me dice que somos de la misma talla

Mira- a si

Las dos chicas fueron al vestidor del gimnasio y Mira se probo su nuevo uniforme pero hubo un pequeño problema

Mylene- oye no puedes usar eso

Mira- por que no- ella usaba cintas como La Huerfana, en las muñecas y en el cuello (la cinta negra que usaba en el cuello en Bakugan Nueva Vestroia, ahora tambien las usaba en las muñecas)

Mylene- lo siento son las reglas, no puedes usar nada que no tenga que ver con el uniforme

Mira- me dejas resolver este problema en mi casa

Mylene- bien, la prueba va a comenzar asi que puedes retirarte

Mira- gracias

Mira se retiro del gimnasio y se despidio de Ace, pero en el camino se tropezo y cayo encima de la persona con la que menos queria encontrarse

Anthony- hermosa Elvira- la empujo con su brazo hacia su cuerpo

Mira- quita a tu merced, de mi merced

Anthony- por que tan alterada, no es bueno para alguien tan hermosa como tu Elvira

Mira- ya dejame

Anthony- recuerdas la ultima vez que te pusiste asi conmigo

Mira- y acaso recuerdas lo que me hiciste, si me hubieras soltado como te lo pedi no habria acabado en ese hospital y no me habria enterado de que mi padre diseño ese traje para ti

Anthony- pues lo iba a usar con una chica de mi otra escuela, hasta que llegaste a mi vida

Mira- adivino querias secuestrarla mientras ella estaba con su novio en una cita y tratar de que se convirtiera en tu novia, estoy en lo correcto

Anthony- no con esa chica, si con alguien como tu, tan hermosa y tan sensible con un nombre que va con todo eso

Mira- oye debo irme- trato de pararse- me permites

Anthony- no puedo dejarte ir tan pronto

Mira- si te consuela me quedo hasta diciembre, despues de eso no volveras a saber de mi

Anthony- eso es lo que no quiero que pase, que no ves que sufro de tan solo pensar en eso

Mira- si sufres mucho por mi dejame irme a mi casa

Anthony- por favor Elvira, estoy enamorado de ti

Mira- aaah, alguien tiene que decirtelo pero lo que tu sientes por mi no es amor, es obsesion, asi que compermiso me retiro

Se libero del brazo de Anthony y se fue a su hogar, al llegar alla su padre estaba un poco enojado por la demora

Clay- por que demoraste tanto

Mira- perdon, el principito no me soltaba

Clay- como paso

Mira- bueno iba caminando y tropece con el y cai encima de el y no me soltaba, no me dejaba pararme

Cla- sabes que olvidalo, y la prueba que paso

Mira- bueno es que en la cafeteria hice una pequeña pirueta y a Mylene le gusto y me puso altiro en el equipo

Clay- que bien, en la tarde mi madre vendra a verlos como todos los años y quiere verte ya que han pasado tantos años que no te ve y le gustaba ver como tu y Keith jugaban

Mira- no la recuerdo

Clay- pues yo te sugeriria que aprovecharas ese momento

Mira- ire a dejar mis cosas a mi habitacion

Clay- esta bien

Fue a dejar sus cosas en su habitacion y se quedo ahi pensando por lo que le habia dicho Mylene sobre sus cintas y como iba a solucionarlo, se las quito por unos segundos (ella tenia marcas como las de La Huerfana), no le gustaba recordar como fue que le quedaron esas marcas

FLASHBACK

Una Mira de 8 años estaba jugando cuando por accidente rompe un florero

Isaura- ELVIRA!, que fue lo que hiciste- miro el florero- te pasate con esa

Mira- perdon mama- tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas que querian salir

Isaura- esta no te la perdono, ven aca- la agarro del brazo

Mira- noooo, mama- trataba de soltarse

Isaura la llevo a una habitacion blanco en donde la amarro con una camisa de fuerza y la dejo ahi, en el intento de tratar de liberarse le quedaron esas marcas en las muñecas y en el cuello

FIN FLASHBACK

Unos segundos despues de revivir ese horrible recuerdo llego su hermano quien en la peurta se habia encontrado con su abuela

Madre Clay- mi hijito- fue a abrazar a su hijo

Clay- madre, que gusto que haya venido

Madre Clay- y donde esta la pequeña oruguita

Clay- ya no es una oruguita madre, es toda una mariposa

Keith- ire a buscarla

Fue a la habitacion de su hermana y llamo a la puerta

Keith- Mira, abre

Adentro

Mira- un segundo- se estaba poniendo sus cintas- ya voy

Termino de ponerse sus cintas y salio, los dos hermanos bajaron al living, Mira estaba algo nerviosa, sentia el deseo de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo

Clay- madre, aqui esta mi pequeña

Madre Clay- no puede ser, esta tan grande y hermosa


	23. Chapter 23

Clay- madre, aqui esta mi pequeña

Madre Clay- no puede ser, esta tan grande y hermosa

Mira- gracias

Madre Clay- y pensar que hace tantos años los veia a lso hay en el living jugando a cosas como al doctor o a las escondidas

Mira- no me acuerdo mucho de eso

Keith- yo si, era divertido, que mal que no lo recuerdas

Mira- tengo recuerdos borrosos de lo que vivi aqui y me crie en Brasil, toda mi vida se desarrollo alla, y hace frio cierren la puerta

Clay- esta cerrada

Madre Clay- hijo mio, me dejas hablar a solas con Mira, cosas de mujeres

Clay- claro, vamos Keith

Los dos chicos fueron a hablar a otra habitacion y dejaron a las dos mujeres hablar tranquilas

Madre Clay- mirate tan grande

Mira- puedo llamarla abuela

Madre Clay- claro,sabes tengo algo para ti- se quito una gargantilla de oro- queria darle esto a tu madre pero con su tragica muerte ahora es tuya- se la coloco

Mira- gracias abuela

Madre Clay- prometeme que no te la quitaras y cuando tengas nietos dasela a la menor

Mira- si abuela, lo prometo

Madre Clay- gracias, dile a los otros que vengan

Mira fue a buscar a su padre que estaba en su oficina con Keith

Mira- papa

Clay- que pasa hija

Mira- la abuela te llama

Clay- ya voy- se levanto de su escritorio- ven Keith

Keith- voy

Clay- y que te dijo

Mira- me dio esto- le mostro la gargantilla

Clay- esa se la queria dar a tu madre pero me alegra que te la haya dado a ti, vamos

Fueron al living y la abuela estaba ahi esperandolos

Madre Clay- mi muchacho, Keith no creas que me olvide de traerte algo a ti

Keith- enserio

Madre Clay- claro, dejame buscarlo- busco en un bolso que traia con ella- ooh aqui esta- le entrego un paquete

Mira- abue, no te he presentado a mi perrita- fue a buscar a su perrita a su habitacion

Madre Clay- tiene una perra

Clay- se la mandaron sus amigos de Brasil

Keith- y que se supone que es

Madre Clay- bueno tienes que abrirlo

Keith- ok lo abrire

Mira- aqui esta, se llama Princesa, es pequeña

Madre Clay- es muy linda

Keith- wow, es fantastico

Mira- que es

Keith- todo lo que necesito saber sobre lo que soy- dijo en tono presumido

Mira- y me aburri- dijo sarcastica y el le saco los colmillos

Clay- madre, quedate a tomar once con nosotros

Madre Clay- claro que lo iba a hacer y si quiero me quedo a dormir aqui unas semanas

Keith- pero creo que habra un pequeño problema, la habitacion que ocupabas ahora es de Mira

Madre Clay- sin importar la edad una madre puede dormir con su hijo

Clay- los viejos tiempos cuando con mi hermano dormiamos con nuestra madre por gusto

Madre Clay- mañana, tarde y noche, ahora las mujeres de la casa vamos a preparar la once como en los viejos tiempos

Mira- si es que encuentro cada cosa

Las dos mujeres prepararon la once y luego de tomar once se quedaron un rato hablando para despues irse a dormir

Madre Clay- buenas noches a todos

Mira- buena noche abuela

Keith- buenas noches abuela

Clay- buenas noches hijos, y buenas noches madre

Madre e hijo se fueron a dormir

Mira- por que tuvimos que hacer eso de la buena noche

Keith- la abuela es asi, y vete a dormir

Mira- no me digas lo que tengo que hacer

Los dos hermanos se fueron a dormir, la semana paso rapido y sin darse cuenta ya iba a ser el cumpleaños de Julie

Alice- Julie en dos dias sera tu cumpleaños

Julie- lo se es fantastico, Mira vas a ir

Mira- por que no iria

Runo- bueno por- apunto hacia Keith- ya sabes

Mira- no creo que sea problema, la abuela esta de visita y creo que no lo dejara hacer cosa alguna

Alice- asi que ya conociste a tu abuela

Mira- re-conoci

Runo- no la olvidaste

Mira- no, digo re- conoci por que la volvi a conocer

Runo- aaah, ya entendi, vamos por los chicos quien sabe que estaran haciendo

Julie- aah, creo que estoy viendo lo que estan haciendo

Runo/Alice/Mira- Vexos- dijeron en un tono obvio

Julie- exacto

Fueron hacia donde estaban Los Vexos

Julie- oigan, que se supone que le estan haciendo a nuestros novios

Lync- Julie no has pensado en cambiar a ese tonto por mi

Spectra- y tu que Alice, no te has fijado en alguien como yo en ves de ese Shun

Alice- no

Mira- haber, haber, haber Phantom, quieren que cambiemos de novios ah, JAMAS

Gus- Mira sabes que me agradan las chicas intensas como tu

Mira- me estas llamando intensa, fijate bien en lo que me dices

Shadow- y Julie no nos invitaras a tu fiesta

Julie- por lo del año pasado, no volvere a cometer el error, ademas ni siquiera los habia invitado

Alice- cierto

Runo- y ustedes nos dicen como terminaron asi

Dan- bueno ibamos caminando y ellos nos atraparon de sorpresa

Mira- una emboscada, valla asi que se estan poniendo como el señor Leoncio Almeida cuando mato al conde Campos en una emboscada

Volt- no entendi nada de lo que dijiste

Mira- es porque alla arriba se te enfria el cerebro

Ace- aunque yo si se de lo que hablas, el maldito Leoncio Almeida, que suerte que la condesa de Campos obtuvo su venganza

Mira- si pero ella no lo mato, fue el Seu Chico, lo mato solo para conservar las joyas de doña Serafina

Ace- muy cierto, he investigado sobre Brasil solo por ti

Mira- aunque se vuelve incomodo con toda esta chusma

Baron- ya dejennos

Volt- no hasta que terminen con sus novias

Alice- que verguenza Volt y en nuestra precencia

Mira- aunque a mi no me importa mucho despues de todo a fin de año me voy y esto me huele a que no es idea de ustedes

Hydron- saben que, diganles la verdad, el principe nos pidioque hicieramos esto

Mira- lo sabia, chicas quieren jugar a algo con el principe

Julie- si, con esta ya se paso

Hydron- esta en el salon haciendose el tonto

Mira- jamas crei que diria esto pero, te quiero cuñado

Las chicas se fueron con sus novios hacia el salon y ahi encontraron a Anthony con su celular

Shun- quien le dice- susurro

Dan- la chica de quien esta enamorado

Mira- esta bien lo hare pero los odio

Entro al salon, le separo los brazos y se sento en sus piernas

Anthony- sabia que serias mia Elvira

Mira- no te ilusiones tanto, solo vengo a decirte que tu plan fallo, no terminaremos con nuestros novios

Anthony- exactamente no era que todos terminaran con sus novios sino que Ace terminara contigo

Mira- pues como te dije, no terminaremos con nuestros novios

Anthony- quieres apostar querida Elvira

Mira- una apuesta contigo, por que no- se levanto y se fue

Fue con sus amigos pero justo cuando salio del salon tuvo que volver a entrar porque iban a iniciar las clases. La jornada de clases paso muy rapido y se retiraron a sus hogares. El dia viernes llego rapido y al finalizar la jornada de clases del dia viernes fueron a sus hogares, llegaron a sus hogares y en la tarde antes de la fiesta, chicos y chicas se juntaron

Con los chicos

Baron- lo primero elegir un buen disfraz y un buen regalo

Ace- es tu novia que tienes planeado regelarle

Baron- tienes otro de esos collares que le regalaste a Mira

Ace- lo siento Baron pero es de familia

Dan- ya se, un disfraz como el de Anthony

Shun- me gusta, tiene estilo

Ace- y donde lo vas a conseguir genio

Dan- pues para tu informacion hay muchos de esos en el centro comercial

Shun- vas al centro comercial

Dan- Runo me obliga a ir, detesto que en las relaciones la mujer mande

Baron- pero asi es la vida, bien consigamos esos disfraces

Todos- si

Con las chicas

Runo- escuchen Julie se vestira de una linda princesa y nosotras...- fue interrumpida

Mira- de esclavas como la esclava Isaura, seremos esclavas pero vestidas de señoritas

Julie- si me gusta

Alice- a mi tambien, que dices Runo

Runo- como nos vestiremos

Mira- vestido blanco con una linda falda amplia y un lindo peinado y Julie con un vestido rosa

Runo- y tienes esos vestidos

Mira- si y se hacer los peinados

Julie- cuantos tienes

Mira- muchos

Runo- entonces a hacerlo

Todas- si

Chicos y chicas se arreglaron ya que la fiesta iba a ser de disfraces, llego la hora y las chicas estaban en la casa de Julie esperando a los chicos hasta que llegaron

Julie- chicos se ven increíbles

Baron- pero no mejor que tu hermosa princesa

Julie- aayh mi lindo Baron

Ace- esto ya apesta

Mira- por que de mal carácter Ace

Ace- wow- la miro de pies a cabeza- te ves hermosa, esclava Isaura Dos Anjos

Mira- entonces si yo soy Isaura Dos Anjos, tú serias mi Álvaro Mendonça

Ace- seré lo que tú quieras que sea

Mira- te amo- lo abrazo

Todos estaban pasandola bien hasta que de repente llegaron los reyes de Roma a interrumpir la fiesta

Lync- una fiesta Julie y no nos invitas

Julie- pues tenia un buen motivo para no invitarlos

Dan- si ahora lárguense de aquí

Spectra- quiero escucharlo de la cumpleañera

Julie- pues lo vas a escuchar, largo de mi casa

Shadow- por que tan intensa Julie, ya nos acomodamos

Mira- que lastima Julie

Julie- no te preocupes de todas formas no era hoy mi cumpleaños, es en seis meses, es una fiesta por tu llegada que no pudimos hacer antes

Shun- es cierto, desde que llegaste es como un nuevo comienzo

Volt- así que nos mintieron

Gus- algo me decía que no era cierto lo de tu cumpleaños

Runo- se dieron cuenta muy tarde e hicieron el ridículo

Ace- eso ganan por meterse con nosotros payasos

Mylene- te pareces a Anthony con ese disfraz

Ace- tal vez pero no los obligaría a romper con sus novias

Hydron- ya vamonos esto es vergonzoso

Baron- que la puerta no les de donde el sol no puede darles, y ya saben lo que voy a decir

Todos- hay que anotarla

Se divirtieron toda la noche en esa falsa fiesta de cumpleaños de Julie y luego se quedaron a dormir ahí. Después de eso los meses pasaron rápido, ya en Junio la temperatura comenzó a bajar y la nieve hizo lo mismo

Runo- valla que hace frío

Mira- es horrible, no puedo soportar estas temperaturas

Shun- te comprendería si viviera en Brasil

Alice- por Dios, Mira tienes los labios muy morados ya están casi negros

Dan- no puede ser es cierto

Julie- llevémosla a la enfermería

Baron- vamos

Llevaron a Mira a la enfermería y la dejaron ahí porque ellos tenían que ir a clases

Spectra- Kuso, donde esta Mira

Dan- en la enfermería tenia los labios muy morados por el frío

Spectra- sus labios se le estaban congelando

Dan- si era como si estuviera en la Antártida

Spectra- iré a verla aunque me gane un castigo por salir de la clase

Spectra fue a verla a la enfermería y la encontró justo ahí siendo examinada por la enfermera


	24. Chapter 24

Spectra fue a verla a la enfermería y la encontró justo ahí siendo examinada por la enfermera

Keith- Mira

Mira- kei- fue interrumpida

Enfermera- por favor no hable, esa quemadura fue muy grave para ti que esta acostumbrada a temperaturas muy elevadas

Keith- y se le va a pasar

Enfermera- si, pero durante estas bajas temperaturas quiero que tome cosas calientes, un chocolate caliente por ejemplo, cualquier cosa pero que sea caliente

Keith- claro enfermera

Enfermera- será mejor que te retires por hoy- Mira asintió con la cabeza- le diré al director

La enfermera fue a decirle al director y luego Mira se pudo retirar, su hermano la llevo a su hogar y como le dio flojera volver a conducir hasta la escuela se quedo en su hogar

Clay- se te congelaron mucho los labios

Keith- la enfermera dijo que no hablara mucho

Clay- tomate to chocolate caliente

Mira- jamás había probado el chocolate caliente

Clay- cuantos mimos te dio tu madre

Mira- por que quieres saber

Clay- solo dime

Mira- bueno ella era un poco apretada de plata cuando quería comprarme algo tenia que pedirle plata a alguno de mis amigos y después sin que ella estuviera en la casa sacar la cantidad que me prestaron

Clay- uuh, y la ropa que

Mira- mis vecinos siempre me regalaban cosas lindas como estos aritos- le mostró unos aros de perlas morados con toques lilas

Clay- son lindos

Mira- un día la pille saliendo con un tipo que tenia antecedentes

Keith- como sabias que tenía antecedentes

Mira- lo vi en las noticias, lo estaban buscando se había escapado de la prisão (carcel)

Clay- la que

Mira- la carcel, el gallo este tenia un hijo, debo admitir que era lindo y todo pero igual tenia antecedentes, todos los dias que mi mama salia con su padre el trataba de hacerme la corte pero yo no lo dejaba, me encerraba en mi habitacion

Keith- y que es eso de hacer la corte

Mira- pasar ratos conmigo, hacerme cumplidos como: el sol sale en un dia de lluvia con solo verla a usted, ese tipo de cumplidos me hacia

Clay- eso te decia, un casanova, tomate tu chocolate, mañana iras a clase bien abrigada

Mira- bien

En la escuela

Dan- enserio tenia tan congelados los labios

Runo- si, ya los tenia casi negros, se le estaban quemando con el frio, no esta acostumbrada a este clima

Baron- y vendra mañana

Runo- no lo se, pero, ojala que este bien

Julie- tranquila Runo, no actues como si hubiera sido tu culpa, tu misma lo dijiste, ella no esta acostumbrada a este clima, ella vive con temperaturas mas elevadas

Alice- hazle caso a Julie, Runo, ella estara bien

Anthony- Resistencia

Ace- que quieres Anthony

Anthony- tranquilo Grit, solo quiero saber donde esta su hermosa amiga Elvira

Julie- se le congelaron los labios con el frio

Shun- no esta acostumbrada a este clima

Anthony- y saben si mañana vendra

Dan- que no escuchas bien robotsito, se le congelaron los labios, estaban casi negros con el frio

Anthony- tranquilo Dan, me voy, ni que quisera pasar otro segundo con ustedes si no esta Elvira- se fue

Con Los Vexos

Volt- al parecer a la brasileña se le congelaron los labios

Lync- de seguro ya no puede hablar

Gus- por favor Lync, no tienes que ser tan malo

Mylene- y desde cuando te enamoraste de ella

Gus- que te pasa Mylene, solo digo que es agradable, y no lo digo solo porque sea hermana de Spectra

Shadow- algo me dice que mientes

Gus- ya terminen con ese tema y hablemos de otra cosa que sea mas importante

Hydron- yo digo que podriamos hacerle una pequeña broma a La Resistencia

Gus- si sabes que la hermana de Spectra tiene predicciones, va a saber lo de la broma y si es en la comida va a convencer a sus amigos de no comer

Lync- tiene predicciones

Gus- si, Spectra me conto que ella sabia que su madre iba a morir, sabia lo del intercambio, sabia que Anthony la iba a secuestrar, y sabia lo de la broma que Volt les hizo en la comida y que Hydron iba a decirle algo feo

Mylene- y como fue eso de las predicciones

Gus- su madre las tenia y si ignora una le puede pasar lo que vio y su madre ignoro su propia prediccion, murio en una cama bronceadora

Lync- que horror, por eso Mira tiene esas marcas en sus manos

Gus- de eso no estoy seguro, pero creo que si, se ven como quemaduras, pero dejemos de hablar de ella, y hagamosle una broma a La Resistencia mañana

Volt- me agrada esa idea

Lync- ya se dijo

Termino la jornada de clases y los alumnos se retiraron, en la casa de los Clay

Keith- como te sientes

Mira- ya bien, no soporto estas temperaturas tan bajas

Keith- te comprenderia si hubiera vivido gran parte de mi vida en un pais con temperaturas muy elevadas

Mira- te quiero Keith

Keith- y yo a ti hermanita

Mira- he escuchado muchos rumores sobre los vampiros y uno de esos era que los vampiros no tenian corazon

Keith- los vampiros tienen todos sus organos solo que en vida estan muertos

Mira- entonces tienes corazon pero no late

Keith- no, no late, alguna otra duda sobre los vampiros

Mira- por que me preguntas eso

Keith- es que todas las personas tienen dudas sobre como son los vampiros, como la tuya

Mira- solo sabia que eran personas que se alimentaban de la sangre de otras personas, sin humanos no hay vampiros

Keith- que otra duda tienes

Mira- bueno solo tengo esa duda de por que tu naciste vampiro

Keith- esa tampoco la se

Mira- otra, como se mata a un vampiro

Keith- hay muchas formas pero la mejor es, destrozarlo y quemar sus partes

Mira- se ve un poco doloroso y asco

Keith- tu preguntaste

Mira- si ahora me arrepiento

Se quedaron conversando un buen ratoy luego se fueron a dormir o a mirar las estrellitas en el caso de Keith, a la mañana fueron a la escuela, Mira fue con su grupo y Keith/Spectra con el suyo

La Resistencia

Mira- hola chicos

Alice- hola Mira, como estan tus labios- Mira tenia los labios blancos de bloqueador

Mira- ya mejor, gracias, oigan anoche tuve una prediccion sobre que Los Vexos van a hacernos una broma hoy en los asientos

Runo- en los asientos, les sacare la mugre-se doblo las mangas de su chaqueta

Julie- tranquila Runo, no todas las predicciones de Mira son ciertas

Mira- a no, recuerdas cuando Volt puso algo en nuestra comida y yo justo habia soñado con eso

Julie- solo lo digo para que se tranquilice y respire por la nariz sin hacer ruido

Dan- tranquila Runo, si hacen algo se las veran con nosotros

Los Vexos

Mylene- y ayer que te paso que te fuiste

Spectra- a mi hermana se le congelaron los labios

Shadow- y solo eso

Spectra- pues perdon por ser un buen hermano mayor

Lync- hablando de otra cosa vamos a hacerle una broma a La Resistencia

Spectra- a si

Hydron- si sera en los asientos

Spectra- y quien te invito

Hydron- yo les di la idea a los chicos Spectra

Gus- deja de llevarte el credito enano

Hydro-tranquilo Gus, ni creas que le diria a La Resistencia que a mi se me ocurrio la idea

Volt- eres despreciable

Hydron- los veo luego- se alejo de ellos

Mylene- ogg, no soporto a ese niño y pensar que antes me gustaba

Lync- te gustaba Hydron, jajajajajaj, eso es una locura, no puede ser, jajaajajajjajaja

Mylene- callate Lync- le dio una cachetada

Toco la campana para ir a clases y luego se atrasaron un poco en ir a la cafeteria lo que Los Vexos aprovecharon para hacer su broma, colocaron un polvo que iba a hacer que rascaran por todas partes pero no contaban con que Shun fuera alergico a ese polvo, La Resistencia entro y cuando estaban cerca de su mesa Shun comenzo a estornudar

Mira- homem de saúde, (salud, hombre)

Shun- gracias, no puede ser que sea alergico a nuestra mesa- se le estaba poniendo la nariz roja

Mira- a que eres alergico

Shun- al polvo pica-pica

Mira- te molesta si uso tu alergia unos momentos

Shun- ok

Mira se acerco con Shun hacia la mesa y el estornudo

Mira- nuestros asientos tienen polvo pica-pica, te amo Shun nos salvaste de eso

Shun- de nada

Mira- bueno ya esta dicho que no podemos sentarnos aqui por dos razones, una Shun es alergico y dos esto nos provocara comezon toda la mañana, y se lo debemos a nuestros queridos no muy queridos amigos Vexos

Dan- hablare con ellos

Mira- voy contigo

Dan y Mira fueron a hablar con Los Vexos

Dan- hola tontos

Shadow- QUE QUIERES KUSO- se paro de su asiento

Dan- te lo encargo Mira- se fue

Mira- no puede ser ya no se encuentran hombres de verdad- se tapo los ojos con su mano y movio la cabeza en forma de negacion

Shadow- Y QUE VINIERON A HACER AQUI

Mira- tranquilo homem (hombre), solo les venia a decir que su broma no funciono por que no contaban, ni yo contaba, con que Shun fuera alergico a ese polvito que pusieron en nuestros asientos, adeus (chao), se esforzaron- se fue

Con La Resistencia

Baron- y como te fue

Mira- lo tomaron bien, creo, la verdad no me interesa

Julie- y donde almorzaremos

Mira- jamas crei que lo diria pero tendremos que ir con... el principe- dijo con asco

Runo/Julie/Alice- el principe

Julie- algo me dice que te esta gustando el principe

Mira- que...no, estas loca, yo estoy completamente enamorada de Ace

Ace- si es la unica opcion, tendremos que hacerlo- rodeo a Mira con su brazo

Mira- creo que es el paraiso este calor- despues de decir eso Ace la beso en la mejilla con mucho cariño- vamos

En la mesa del principe Anthony

Mira- hola Anthony, escucha he sido un poco mala contigo porque no soporto que me hagas tantos cumplidos pero quiero pedirte un favor

Anthony- que pasa

Mira- Los Vexos nos hicieron una broma que fallo porque Shun es alergico al polvo pica-pica

Anthony- les hicieron una broma con polvo pica-pica y Shun es alergico a eso- Mira asintio- tu y cuantos mas

Mira- eso es un si

Anthony- creo que fui muy claro

Mira- ooih, gracias, te daria un beso pero no puedo por el bloqueador, oye te parece que entre los dos iniciemos desde cero, como la primera vez que nos vimos

Anthony- trato hecho, si no podemos ser novios al menos me gustaria poder ser amigos

Mira- claro, ire por los chicos

Le dijo a los chicos y fueron con el

Dan- oye viejo al parecer si tienes corazon- le dio un codazo

Anthony- a que te refieres

Dan- que aun sabiendo que Mira no te quiere aceptaste que ella y nosotros almorzaramos contigo

Anthony- por que te dicen Mira

Mira- la verdad es que no lo se, pero es un apodo que tengo desde que era niña y me acostumbre a que me llamaran asi, mi mama incluso pensaba en cambiarme el nombre a Mira

Anthony- me gusta tu nombre, Elvira, suena lindo, femenino, y dulce

Mira- gracias, en realidad en un nombre antiguo del siglo 19 y es latin, en español significa Blanca (no estoy segura de eso, es que lo vi en La Esclava Isaura cuando Isaura se cambiaba el nombre a Elvira y ahi conocia a Alvaro)

Julie- wow eso no lo sabiamos

Mira- la verdad es que pocas personas lo saben

Baron- entonces en algun sentido igual te llamas Blanca

Mira- si creo que si

Runo- pero dejemos de hablar de su nombre, no es de mala onda, es que igual podriamos planear una broma de venganza contra Los Vexos, no creen

Dan- por eso es que es mi chica

Alice- buena idea, nos ayudas Anthony

Anthony- por que no, seria divertido

Dan- asi se habla, esto sera asombroso

Shun- relajate Dan, siempre he creido que eres un bebe del tamaño de un niño de 15 años

Con su nuevo socio estuvieron planeando una broma para Los Vexos, se finalizo la jornada y todos se fueron a sus hogares


	25. Chapter 25

Con su nuevo socio estuvieron planeando una broma para Los Vexos, se finalizo la jornada y todos se fueron a sus hogares, al otro dia La Resistencia con su nuevo amigo prepararon su broma que seria en la cafeteria con cucarachas (y justo estoy escuchando La Cucarachiña de Axe Bahia), antes de entrar a clases pusieron unas cucarachas debajo de su mesa y luego se fueron a clases. Al terminar la clase Los Vexos se encontraron con una sorpresa su mesa estaba llena de cucarachas

Mylene- que asco, quien podria ser capaz de hacer esto

Hydron- creo que la respuesta esta junto al principe Anthony

Fueron hacia donde estaba La Resistencia

Mylene- ustedes la pagaran

Mira- tienes pruebas

Volt- pruebas

Mira- si- se paro de su asiento- pruebas de que nosotros lo hicimos

Gus- y ustedes ayer tenian pruebas

Mira- si, son malos con nosotros, asi que como dicen los africanos indien hulle nie terug te laster (no vuelvan si van a blasfemar), traduccion, no vuelvan sin van a blasfemar

Mylene- en unas semanas habra un juego y si mal no recuerdo te dije que solucionaras un problema, lo hiciste

Mira- completamente solucionado

Mylene- bien, el jueves practicamos

Mira- bien

Los Vexos se fueron y dejaron a La Resistencia sola. El recreo termino y fueron a clases, enlos pasillos dos chicos de La Resistencia se quedaron a hablar un momento

Anthony- Mira- la tomo del brazo- quiero hablar un segundo contigo

Mira- claro

Se fueron a otro pasillo

Anthony- quiero disculparme contigo por todo lo que te hice, lo lamento enserio, nunca fue mi intension hacerte daño- bajo la mirada

Mira- enserio estas arrepentido- el asintio- una vez escuche que mi vecina dijo que cuando alguien se arrpeiente de todo lo malo que haya hecho le espera buena vida

Anthony- eres una buena persona- levanto la mirada

Mira- lo he escuchado de todos mis amigos de Brasil

Anthony- quien te enseño a ser tan buena

Mira- mi tia Juliana, mi vecina quien me ha cuidado desde que mi madre murio siempre me enseño a tener amor en el corazon ya que todas las tardes leiamos la biblia y ella siempre me crio como la hija que nunca tuvo

Anthony- al parecer te crio muy bien, puedo darte un beso

Anthony le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Anthony- sabes, en mi otra escuela me costaba hacer amigos, nadie era honesto solo querian ser mis amigos por ser el principe de Vestal, a veces me gustaria que no me conocieran por ser el principe Anthony de Vestal, quiero ser solo Anthony, un chico como cualquier otro

Mira- y eres un chico como todos, solo que la gente quiere conocerte como principe, vamos a clases- le tomo de la mano y se fueron corriendo al salon

La jornada abanzo rapido, Mira fue a buscar unas cosas a su casillero mientras que otros hablaban

Mylene- esa niña te ha ablandado ya no eres el de otros años

Spectra- y que quieren que diga- en eso llego Mira- ya no soporto a Mira, me hubiera encantado que el intercambio hubiera sido con otro pais, quiero olvidar que es mi hermana, ya quiero que se valla a Brasil y convencer a mi padre de que no la reclame como hija y se valla a un orfanato- Gus noto que Mira estaba ahi y le dio codazos para que parara, en eso Mira se fue llorando- eso quieren que le diga

Shadow- pues a mi me gustaria ver su cara cuando le digas eso

Spectra- sueña Shadow, me voy

Mira se fue corriendo al baño de mujeres y se encerro en uno de los baños. Termino la jornada de clases y Keith estaba buscando por todos lados a su hermana

Spectra- Alice, oigan han visto a Mira

Runo- no, no la vemos del segundo bloque

Spectra- que raro- dijo en voz baja- gracias chicas, seguire buscandola, pero pueden revisar en el baño de mujeres

Julie- venimos de ahi, no vimos nada

Spectra- gracias chicas, adios- se alejo de ellas

Alice- en donde se habra metido

Julie- quien sabe

Fue a revisar al baño de mujeres sin que nadie lo viera

Keith- Mira, Mira, esta aqui, por favor responde, tenemos que irnos

En eso Mira abrio la puerta del baño

Keith- Mira ahi estas- iba a abrazarla y noto que habia estado llorando- por que estabas llorando

Mira- no te hagas el tonto, escuche todo lo que dijiste

Keith- no Mira no es lo que piensas

Mira- a no, te escuche todo, querias que el intercambio hubiera sido con otro pais, olvidarte de mi, convencer a papa de que no me reclame como su hija alla en Brasil y querer que me fuera a un orfanato

Keith- Mira dejame explicarte

Mira- no quiero escucharte Phantom, dejame- salio del baño

Keith fue a hablar con Gus quien le estaba dando codazos hace un rato

Spectra- oye Gus por que hace un rato me estabas dando codazos

Gus- cuando estabas diciendo todo eso que querian escuchar Mylene y Shadow, Mira estaba presente, te estaba dando esos codazos para que pararas y en eso ella se fue

Spectra- y por que no me lo dijiste

Gus- te lo iba a decir pero tu justo te fuiste

Spectra- gracias Gus, eres un buen amigo, ahora tendre que ver como lo soluciono

Gus- fuerza amigo- le tomo del hombro y lo movio suave- fuerza

En eso justo comenzo a llover y Mira estaba en el jardin, Keith justo iba pasando por ahi y la vio, se acerco a ella y se quito su chaqueta para cubrirla

Mira- dejame- se quito la chaqueta

Keith- no- le coloco la chaqueta de nuevo y la abrazo- no te dejare nunca, esta vez si lo cumplire, no sera como cuando eramos niños

Mira- hace frio

Keith- vamonos, no es bueno para ti exponerte a estas temperaturas

En el trayecto hacia su hogar Mira no dijo ni una sola palabra, hasta que Keith paro el auto y se rompio ese silencio

Mira- por que paraste, no hemos llegado

Keith- tenemos que resolver este problema, Mylene y Shadow estaban diciendome que contigo he cambiado y yo solo les estaba diciendo lo que al parecer querian que dijera sobre ti, pero jamas te diria eso, y no es mentira que he cambiado contigo, pero, te quiero y no dejare que te vuelvas a alejar de mi

Mira- solo estoy aqui por el intercambio, despues de la graduacion no se que hare, tendre que irme

Keith- no te dejare, papa ya dio su palabra de que a fin de año te reclamara como su hija en Brasil, y quien te enseño el idioma de los africanos

Mira- anda a Brasil y te aseguro que en muchos lugares vas a escuchar a las personas hablando ese idioma

Keith- wow, desienden de africanos y hablan su idioma

Mira- algunos dicen que es de buena suerte hablar su idioma, para los brasileños

Llegaron a su hogar

Mira- hola papa

Keith- hola papa

Mira- Princesa, ven aqui- Princesa ya estaba grande y bonita- con quien es mi hermosa perrita, saluda- Princesa puso su pata encima de la mano de Mira- muy bien

Clay- esta muy grande esta perrita, cuando llegue la primavera le voy a construir una casita ahi en el patio

Mira- depende de que dice ella- apunto hacia su perrita

Clay- pues yo creo que para ella estara bien

Traductor de Perro

Princesa- no decidas por mi Clay o te mordere en la noche en tus partes intimas

Fin Traductor de Perro :P

Clay- ves esta feliz por la idea

Mira- esta bien

Se fueron a dormir. Los meses pasaron rapido hasta Septiembre y el tiempo comenzo a mejorar

Clay- en uno de estos dia le construire su casa a la Princesa

Mira- si para que deje de orinar en mi pieza, sin ofender Princesa

Traductor de Perro

Princesa- que verguenza y cuando tu estas con la menstruacion me hechas la culpa a mi por lo que paso en tu cama

Fin Traductor de Perro

Mira- pero pensandolo bien no cuenta cuando estoy con la menstruacion

Traductor de Perro

Princesa- matenme

Fin Traductor de Perro

Clay- ya vete a la escuela

Keith- yo ya estoy listo

Mira- que suerte, estabas peor que una mujer, del siglo 19 cuando usaban esos vestidos de falda sampona

Keith- callate

Clay- ya vallanse a la escuela

Mira- chao papa

Fueron a la escuela aunque llegaron un poco tarde y se fueron corriendo al salon cuando llegaron todavia no habia llegado el profesor para suerte de ellos y se fueron a sus asientos. Al recreo todos estaban en la cafeteria y luego regresaron a los salones. Sin pensarlo Noviembre llego rapido y los profesores les pedian a sus alumnos que prepararan un acto para finde año ya que estaban a mitad de mes

Director- escuchen alumnos ya casi se va a terminar el año y pido a todos los cursos que preparenun acto para el fin de año escolar y tambien preparar la despedida del 10º curso, gracias vuelvan a sus salones correspondientes

Todos fueron a sus salones

Profesor- alumnos, nosotros vamos a cantar la cancion Ser Mejor

Julie- profesor quien va a ser la cantante principal

Profesor- cierto, va a ser Mira

Mira- que

Profesor- que vas a cantar la primera parte, y luego entra Ace

Ace- y las cosas funcionan bien

Mira- para ti

Profesor- y despues se incorporan todos, mañana ensayaremos

Los alumnos salieron a recreo, la jornada avanzo rapido y los alumnos se retiraron. Al otro dia todos estaban ensayando la cancion

(Ser Mejor de Violetta)

Mira

Hay algo que tal ves deba decirte,  
Es algo que te hace muy, muy bien,  
Se siente tan real, esta en tu mente,  
Y dime si eres,  
Quien tu quieres ser

Ace

Tómame la mano ven aquí,  
el resto lo hará tu corazón

Mira/Mylene

No hay nada que no puedas conseguir,  
Si vuelas alto...

Todos

En mis sueños de colores,  
No hay mejores, ni peores,  
Solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones, Oh.  
Ya no hay razas, ni razones,  
No hay mejores, ni peores,  
Solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones,  
De ser mejor...

Mira

Saber y decidir que hoy es posible,  
(Hoy es posible...)

Alice

Que en cada pensamiento vuelva hacer,  
(Vuelva hacer...)

Todos

Poder imaginar que somos miles,  
(Que somos miles)

Mira

Y el sueño que comienza a crecer...

Todos

Tómame la mano ven aquí,  
el resto lo hará tu corazón,  
No hay nada que no puedas conseguir,  
Si vuelas alto...

Hay mil sueños de colores,  
No hay mejores, ni peores,  
Solo amor, amor, amor y canciones. Oh  
Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
Ni mejores, ni peores,  
Solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones.  
De ser mejor.

Mira

Vamos a poder cantar

Todos

Y unir las voces...

Mylene

Vamos a poder lograr

Todos

Quitar los dolores...

Mira

Y ahora respira profundo...  
Porque vamos juntos a cambiar el mundo...

En mis sueños de colores,  
(En mis sueños...)  
No hay mejores, ni peores,  
Solo amor, amor, amor y canciones. Oh  
(Solo amor... mil canciones...)  
Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
Ni mejores, ni peores,  
Solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones.  
De ser...

Hay mil sueños de colores,  
No hay mejores, ni peores,  
Solo amor, amor, amor y canciones. Oh  
(Solo amor... mil canciones...)  
Ya no hay razas, ni razones  
(Ya no hay razas...)  
Ni mejores, ni peores,  
Solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones  
De ser... (De ser mejor...)  
Hay canciones... (Solo amor...) De ser mejor,  
De ser mejor.

Profesor- excelente alumnos, vamos al salon


	26. Chapter 26

Profesor- excelente alumnos, vamos al salón

Al terminar la jornada de clases. Las semanas pasaron rápido y todos los alumnos estaban emocionados porque ya iba a terminar el año escolar y la mayoría de los alumnos estaba comenzando a faltar a clases (estoy describiendo a mi curso, a principios de Diciembre empiezan a faltar a clases), La Resistencia estaba preocupada por no saber como despedir a su amiga brasileña que al finalizar las clases se iría devuelta a Brasil, los días después pasaron muy rápido, todos se estaban preparando para la graduación

Director- padres y apoderados hoy estamos presentes aquí para despedir y desearles grandes éxitos a nuestros alumnos de 10º, aquí presente su profesor jefe

Profesor- buenas tardes padres, apoderados y presentes, mi curso ha demostrado todos los años que pueden ser mejores y todo ese esfuerzo los trajo hasta aquí, hasta este día, el día que cambiara sus vidas, estos jóvenes con esfuerzo de ellos y de sus padres lograron abrir puertas hasta llegar aquí, no tengo nada mas que decir excepto, felicitaciones alumnos, lograron su objetivo que surgió desde el primer día en que pusieron un pie en esta escuela, un fuerte aplauso para ellos por favor

Los padres abrazaron a sus hijos pero un hombre que tenia dos hijos no pudo abrazar a su hija menor, ella no estaba ahí, se había retirado sin que se dieran cuenta

Clay- donde esta Mira

Keith- no lo se

Con La Resistencia

Ace- oigan chicos, han visto a Mira

Julie- no, pero estoy tan emocionada, Billy por fin volverá a Vestal

Ace- estaré en el muelle por si la ven

Dan- claro amigo

Ace se retiro, mientras tanto en el aeropuerto, Mira estaba en una fila en la cual revisaban los pasaportes antes de abordar, los Clay fueron a su hogar y el señor Clay fue a la habitación en donde durmió su hija, en eso una de sus sirvientas entro

Mucama (la misma del segundo chapter)- patrón, cuando la chica pelirroja, su hija llego a su hogar, se le cayo esta carta- le entrego una carta- lo dejare solo

El abrió el sobre y al ver la letra, la reconoció rápido, era de su ex- esposa

Querido Álvaro

Se que debí pensarlo bien antes de hacerlo pero, te extraño mucho y cada noche me arrepiento del día en que tome a Elvira y la traje a la fuerza conmigo a Brasil, de seguro estas molesto conmigo y le has ocultado a Keith que tiene una hermana, iré al grano, en dos años habrá un intercambio estudiantil con Vestal y hay muchas posibilidades de que "Mira" quede seleccionada para ese intercambio, si es así, hazme un favor, reclama como tu hija aquí en Brasil, yo te juro que no soporto escucharla decir que fue un sueño tener un padre, quiero que ella sea feliz, bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, mi pequeña Elvira esta con una tisis muy contagiosa con la que es probable que no sobreviva y si llegara a sobrevivir quedaría muy débil durante unos tres años

Atte. Isaura Coleman

Janeiro 8, 2024

Clay- esta bien amor, cumplire lo que me pediste

Salio de la habitacion

Clay- KEITH, ven aca

Keith- que sucede

Clay- iremos a Brasil

Keith- ahora

Clay- si, ahora, debemos apresurarnos

Keith- oye hay un avion que te lleva mas rapido a cualquier destino, tomemos ese

Clay- no me importa que avion sea solo vamos

Llegaron a Brasil mucho mas rapido que el avion que tomo Mira, su padre fue a hacer lo que le habia pedido su esposa en una carta y fue al registro civil de Brasil para reclamar a su hija y luego fueron a la casa de la tia Juliana y esperaron a Mira ahi, ella llego unos diez minutos despues con su perrita. Repentinamente se escucho que alguien abrio una puerta

Mira- Juliana tia, tio Anselmo, e atinge (tia Juliana, tio Anselmo, ya llegue)

No se escucho respuesta alguna y Mira siguio buscando hasta que en una oficina

Mira- olá estranho (hola extraño)- le hablo a un hombre que estaba leyendo un diaro (como en Juego de Gemelas, ya casi al final, bueno en el final)

Keith- hola- bajo el diario- sabias que hay un avion que te lleva mas rapido a cualquier destino

Mira- que estas haciendo aqui

Keith- bueno nos tomo poco darnos cuenta de que fue un error no perseguirlas una vez

Mira- darnos

Clay- si, Mira fue un error mio no perseguir a tu madre y no quise cometer el mismo error contigo

Mira- pero de la unica forma de la que puedo irme de aqui es...- fue interrumpida

Clay- lo se, y ya lo hice- le entrego un sobre y ella lo abrio

Mira- que es esto

Clay- bueno hice lo que tenia que hacer desde que me entere de que tu madre habia muerto y si no te reclamaba hirias a un orfanato

Mira- entonces, oficialmente soy... Elvira Catarina Clay

Clay- si, y es hora de regresar a nuestro hogar

Tomaron un avion que los llevo a Vestal, al llegar Mira fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos

Mira- hola chicos

Shun- no se supone que deberias estar en Brasil

Mira- es cierto,si fuera Coleman

Runo- no es cierto, tu padre lo hizo, oficialmente eres Clay

Mira- o si, y donde esta Ace

Dan- dijo que estaria en el muelle

Mira- disculpen chicos, tengo que hacer algo

Mira fue corriendo hacia el muelle y no vio a su amor, como tenia ese collar transformador que le habia dado Ace y salto al agua, fue nadando hacia el arrecife donde se juntaban todas las sirenas

Ace- madre, no estoy seguro de si podre aceptar una relacion a larga distancia

Madre- tranquilo amor, algo me dice que la distancia no sera muy larga

Ace- por que lo dices

Madre- ya lo veras

Ace se relajo un momento en el agua hasta que sintio que alguien lo tocaba y escucho una voz muy conocida

Mira- oi Ace, não sei se você se lembra de mim, mas estamos envolvidos (hola Ace, no se si te acuerdas de mi pero somos novios)

Ace- Mira, que estas haciendo aqui, deberias estar en Brasil

Mira- bueno te tengo dos sorpresas, una, me quedare en Vestal y dos, mi apellido ya no es Coleman

Ace- no es cierto, eres oficialmente Clay

Mira- si

Ace le tomo la cara y se besaron, Mylene le confeso su amor a Keith y para su sorpresa el sentia lo mismo por ella, los dos se volvieron novios, Anthony conocio a una chica con el mismo caracter de su buena amiga Mira, Billy regreso a Vestal y al igual que Anthony conocio a una chica con la cual se llevaba muy bien, Los Vexos se separaron e hicieron cosas mas importantes, Lync y Shadow se dedicaron a ser vendedores, Volt se dedico al karate, Hydron se dedico a ser estilista, Mylene y Keith pasaban tiempo juntos al igual que Ace y Mira y todo lo que vivieron en la escuela jamas lo olvidaron, porque ahi fue donde se inicio toda esta historia, FIN

Gracias por leer este fic y perdon por las demoras, tuve unos problemas con mi compu ademas de falta de privacidad, bye


End file.
